Lucrellia High
by EderNimrais
Summary: After receiving a letter from none other then High God Lenion, Leonhardt, along with his four brothers, must now traverse the harsh climate know as Lucrellia High. Now that wouldn't be a problem... until you realize that the school's main male population are gurgs. 50th Agarest War story anniversary. Somewhat AU.
1. Chapter 1 - Already Starting Bad

Leonhardt sat behind his desk in his family's estate. After the passing of his father, Lord Raglan, the young man was made the new head of the property and its holdings along with the responsibilities of it. He stamped his last sheet of paper and placed it into the done pile with a sigh of relief coming from his lips.

"Finally, the pile never seemed to end." Leonhardt laid backward in his chair as his eye caught attention of one more sheet in the to do pile. "I missed one?" He asked himself and leaned back forward to retrieve the piece which is a letter rather than a paper. Leo flipped the letter around and the seriousness of the letter just grew by the seal on it alone.

"The seal of Lord Lenion." Speaking the name of the highest god, Leonhardt carefully opened the letter and began to read its contents. "Oh dear… Ladius!" Leonhardt howled as a few seconds later, a male who looked a good bit like the lord of the house entered.

"Yes Leonhardt?"

"Please grab the others; there is something I need to discuss with you four immediately. Leave the door open please.

"Of course brother."

Ladius bowed his head and left the room to retrieve the other three. He started his search of the three missing family members by starting from their rooms. The blonde male saw the room of the first of three.

"Thoma, are you in there?"

"No." Ladius just gave a sigh from hearing his brother's response.

"Leonhardt wishes for everyone to arrive at his study. I am retrieving the other two so please finish whatever you are doing."

"Will do."

Thoma called out from the inside of the room. Ladius just shook his head and began heading down the hallway again to the next room on the list. Coming to the edge of the hallway which branched to the side, he found the room to his next brother was wide open.

Ladius walked in and found the male on the bed. On the bed, a dark skin male with crimson red hair lying in front of Ladius. "Duran."

"Ya?" The red hair male asked.

"Leonhardt needs everyone to come to his study."

"Tell him I'm sick." Duran turned his back on the male and threw the sheets over his body.

"It has to do with Lord Lenion, Duran, I suggest you hear your brother out." Duran's yellow eyes shot when he heard the name of the god, much less Leonhardt being in the same sentence.

"Fine…" Duran grumbled, Ladius taking the response as a yes.

Ladius left the male to his own devices and made his way to the highest floor of the building where their newest family member stays. As he reached the stairs, Ladius heard a yawn come from the floor above him which he assumed the male just awoke. Ladius stepped foot on the final floor and saw two pairs of wings and a human body walk out of the room.

"Good morning Rex, how did you sleep?" Ladius spoke as the newly awoke male shifted to the left to see Ladius.

"Oh… I did not notice you there… Ladius I believe you said your name is?" Rex said, just getting used to his new family.

"Correct Rex. Leonhardt, the current lord of our family wishes for everyone to meet at his study. I will guide you there since this is only your first night here." Ladius said as the half human, half harupia nodded and did a quick round of stretches to wake up.

"Do you know why he summoned us?"

"Not very well. I assume he will tell us." Ladius responded and saw the male finished his stretches. "Shall we be on our way?"

"Of course, lead on… brother." Rex added, catching the attention of the older male.

"You do not have to call any of us your brother Rex, you just arrived here so do not force it upon yourself." Ladius chimed in and the two started climbing down the flights of stairs.

"I know, I hope it does." Rex under his breath and the two walked in silence.

As they approached the desired door, Ladius found it was still open and knocked on it. "Leonhardt, I have brought Rex." Ladius said and noticed Thoma and Duran actually arrived before the two.

"Well done, please take a seat so I may begin." Leonhardt said and rose from his out chair behind the desk. Rex and Ladius took a seat in on the couch to the right as did the other two brothers. "Rex, how did your first night of sleep go?"

"It improved tremendously when you allowed me to sleep in the highest room."

"That is good, are you sure that you do not what to sleep on the same level as the rest of us? It makes me feel I am singling you out of the family by doing so." Leo asked as Rex shook his head.

"Do not, if anything, you are helping me adjust faster by letting me have a room that high up."

"Alright… just say something and I will change anything you need to help suit your harupia needs.

"Thank you."

"Now, aside from Ladius who is my younger brother and has had the same training in politics, have any of you had a day of teaching in politics?" Leonhardt asked.

None of the three brothers said a word or motioned at the question. "It is fine. I ask this because I have received a letter from none other than High God Lenion himself. I don't need to explain to any of you three why this is so important that I call you four here so early in the morning."

"What does it say?" Duran asked, wanting to go back to sleep.

"…Very well Duran." Leonhardt grabbed the letter and began to speak. _"Dear Lord Raglan, due to the recent adoption of not one but three males into your family."_ Leo glanced at Thoma, Duran and the newest member Rex but returned back to the letter. _"An education is a requirement of the future lord of houses; your three newest members must attended Lucrellia High as to have the knowledge to forward your house." _Leonhardt looked over to Ladius. "I think he forgot that you are my successor if something were to happen to me that prevents me from leading this house."

"Perhaps, does the letter have anything else worth explaining?" Ladius asked as Leonhardt began to pale.

"Yes… which is why you and I are going with them."

"What could be so terrible that you and lad are coming with us to a high school?" Thoma asked and brushed his ebony hair back and grabbed a soda.

"Rex, you may not understand what this means so bear with me for a moment." Rex simply nodded at the man. "Lord Lenion says that the main population of the school…" Leonhardt gulped at what he was about to say. "The main population are gurgs."

Thoma sprayed his soda from his mouth from hearing what his lord said as Duran's eye shot open. Ladius asked for the letter to see and confirmed what his blood brother said. Rex looked at the two men next to him wondering why they were panicking.

"Rex my boy, do you know what a gurg is?" Thoma wiped the soda from his lips and all eyes turned to him.

"No…?"

"From what I have read, gurgs are larvae that have fallen prey to the power of darkness. But if Lord Lenion did not say that a school can be full of them, then there must be much more gurgs then I have counted." Leonhardt said and placed the letter on his desk. "So then we have only one option. Ladius and I will enroll along with you three to make sure nothing drastic happens since the gurgs have a great hatred to us. You three will be representing our house so I expect you to behave." Leo briefly looked at Thoma before returning his eyes to the trio.

"Seriously, why do you not have any faith in me?"

"Need I remind everyone of the summer the four of us were at the ocean?" Leonhardt asked. Ladius covered his face with shame, Duran shook his head and Rex wondered what happened.

* * *

It's the middle of July and Leonhardt decided that a day out of the air conditioned house is necessary. And with it being summer, there is only one thing to do. The four members of House Raglan are going to the ocean to go swimming. Ladius had asked if Valeria could come to which he got the 'go ahead'. Leonhardt asked if his long time friend and house head Elaine could join them as well but she reluctantly said she couldn't.

The four males were sitting on the two separate benches in the changing room with the issue at hand with… Thoma's choice of clothing.

"Thoma, just please use one of the local trunks." Leonhardt almost begged. The lord had on him a pair of white trunks.

"I agree with Leonhardt, the trucks you are wearing… expose too much skin, even for a male." Ladius sat next to his blood brother in a pair of red trunks.

"Just change out of them already bro." Duran just flat-out said. He had on him a blue set and sat next to the problem.

"Come on guys, it works well with my complexion!" Thoma whined. On him is the sign of confidence, a black speedo. Leonhardt questioned if that kind of thing is even legal on the beach. "Onward to the baked heaven of sand!" Thoma ecstatically said and ran out the changing room. The three brothers looked at each other in defeat before slowly walking towards the chaos.

Leonhardt was the first to make it to the outside and the first thing he saw was Thoma sitting under an umbrella with a rose in his mouth… again. Duran was next and he had on him two towels and umbrella to enjoy the scenery. The two went in opposite directions to do whatever activates is on their respective minds, Duran sticking close to the male changing room in case things get ugly.

That just left Ladius.

The male took his time walking to the exit and into the sunlight. He stepped out and felt the sum beam down on him as he put his right hand up to block it. He saw Duran sitting under one of the free umbrellas and motioned for a towel to lie down on, to which he obliged. Ladius thanked him and made his way close to the shoreline.

He waved out his towel next to one of the hundreds of sentry umbrellas and placed it on the ground. He sat down on it and started watching the wave crash into one another along with the surfers cruising the waves. He felt like things couldn't get any better for him.

"L-L-L-Ladius…" the male turned his head to the voice. Ladius nearly had a nosebleed at the sight before him.

"Valeria…"

Ladius sat there speechless. His best friend wore a red two piece which isn't the problem, the problem lies that it is far more revealing then she would like it to be. The redhead quickly placed herself next to the man and wrapped her arms around his right..

"H-How do I l-look?" Her face as bright as her two piece and hair while asking the question.

Only one thought entered the mind of Ladius. _"Thank the gods Thoma is off somewhere else." _He realized he would neec to give an answer unless he wanted trouble. "Umm… you look…"

"Yes…?" Valeria nervously asked.

"Beautiful." Despite a million other words he could have chosen, he took the easy way out and used that.

The woman blushed at hearing his response. The two heard footsteps approaching them in the sand as they turned and saw a macho man standing next to them with dozens of females drooling over him. The two saw that compared to the… assistance of Valeria's upper outfit, she appeared to have the largest size on the beach. Ladius and Valeria returned their attentions to the coastline which only angered the male.

"Hey sweet cheeks, how 'bout ditching this boy and spending some time with a real man?" The stud asked as the two again diverted their gaze to the male.

"I am quite sure Ladius is more of a man now then you will ever be. Now please leave, we are having quality time together." Valeria said and pressed her head on Ladius' arms.

"I'll teach you, you fucking-" The male reached for Valeria's neck but Ladius grabbed the idiot throat and slammed him down to the group in the fraction of two seconds.

"I do not approve of your kind of language in front of my best friend." Ladius let go and walked back over to the umbrella and mat.

"You bastard!"

The male roared and came at Ladius from behind with a fist. Ladius simply sidestepped to the left and saw Valeria raise her fist up to his jaw and send him flying. The two saw the body sail in the air as they casually sat back down on the towel with their body's shoulders pressing one another.

"Ladius… thank you for defending me." Valeria softly spoke, receiving a smile from the male.

"Of course, you would do the same for me." Ladius responded to his best friend.

The air around them began to become heavy as they turned their heads to face one another. The world around them for a moment did not exist for the two. Their hands without knowing it moved towards one another and locked together. The two love birds started to move closer, and closer, until…

Cold water rushed to their feet from the ocean as reality reminded the two they were out in public. They quickly spaced apart, each with an equally red blush on their face.

For Ladius, it was a moment he did not think about and felt ashamed he made Valeria to something as such.

For Valeria, she was kicking herself so hard the numbness isn't stopping her from how close she was to finally getting the man of her dreams.

Meanwhile with Thoma, the boy was trying to look through one of the many holes into the woman's changing room. The activate ended with a group of woman surrounding the male who said he was just passing. The united response is a butt kicking that left the male in a body bag as well as Leonhardt having to explain ever single detail of what happened.

* * *

"What, I just had to look!" Thoma held his hands out, trying to convince someone. "Rex, you are with me right?"

"I ugh…"

"Keep the poor boy out of your trouble. I will sum it up for you Rex. While we were out on a personal day, Thoma thought it would be wise to peek in the female changing room. Leonhardt had to deal with complaints for weeks as a result." Ladius explained as Rex just shook his head at Thoma who lost his last chance for a friend in the situation.

"Thank you Ladius. Now, I would for you to leave for I need to speak with Rex for a moment. Day one will begin in three days and we are allowed to wear whatever we wish and have weapons. I advise you have something on you."

Leonhardt said as Ladius began to lead the two males out of the room and close the door behind him. A great grief came over the lord of the house who placed his hands on the desk to hold himself up. Rex remained sitting in the seat waiting for him to say something.

"Rex, I know that we just brought you into the family but this is something that you have to do." Leo regained himself and turned to face him. "I must admit to something. When I first met you, I saw great potential for you to be my true successor since Ladius, bless his soul, isn't up to par with the requirements of being a house head."

"I understand that you do not wish to place me into such a dangerous situation when we just met and have become a family. However, I will do what I have to do so that we all may make it out of this the same family."

Leonhardt smiled at the boy from his response to his statement. "I am glad to hear this. Now, you need a weapon to protect yourself from any attackers. Do you have one in mind?"

"What do you four use?"

"Let me show you." Leonhardt walked behind his desk and pressed a button under it. The floorboards behind him shifted and a small cabinet started to rise from the floor. Rex looked at the raising cabinet as Leo noticed for him to come. "I use a sword which is the symbol of our house. Ladius uses a greatsword given by his old teacher. Thoma utilizes magic so he holds a staff and Duran finishes off with a scythe."

A cabinet stopped moving as Leonhardt opened his and pulled out his family's heirloom, the Sword of oaths. "This is the Sword of Oaths, also known as the Oathsworn. Whoever inherits the blade, inherits the title of House Raglan. This is the crown jewel of our house."

"What if someone steals the blade?"

"If someone would have the audacity to try and steal the blade, they would be met nothing but equal justice." Leonhardt smiled and turned to Rex with holding the blade in his hands. "Hold the blade and see for yourself."

"I can't, I do not deserve such an honor." Rex said but Leonhardt shook his head.

"I can think of no other person aside from Ladius who deserves the right to have this sword and lead this house to a great future. It will be a slow process but I see you being my heir."

"I… I don't know what to say Leonhardt. This is so sudden to the life I have lived."

"It is a life you will never return too, I promise."

* * *

Leonhardt just finished a meeting with the other houses of the land. Apparently, they wanted to convert the non human races into slave labor but Leo, along with the other moderate house, prevented it from happening. The night sky shined with millions of stars as the lord walked down the paved street towards his home.

Deciding to make a stop at the local city park, Leonhardt deverted to the center fountain where a figure of Lenion stood in the center. A glimmer caught Leonhardt's eyes as he looked to the right to find a person sleeping on a bent with a blue jacket.

At first glance, Leonhardt thought that Ladius had dyed his hair and got a new jacket but that quickly disappeared when he noticed the snow white wings on the males back. Leonhardt had one of two choices; either he could ignore the suffering male.

Or he could help him.

"Hello?" Leonhardt walked towards the male who slowly opened his emerald eyes.

"Yes…?" A weak voice responded to the person who extended his hand to the boy.

"My name is Leonhardt Raglan…"

* * *

"But Leonhardt, are you sure a person who lived in poverty like myself deserves the title of one of the most popular house in the land?"

"I would not if I believed you are not worthy. Now, you may return to whatever you were doing before Ladius found you. Come see me if you have anything you wish to ask."

"Very well, thank you for everything Leonhardt." Rex bowed his head and made his way to the door.

_"Rex, all you need is to learn to trust your own strength and move on from the past of poverty. Once you accomplish that, you will be the greatest male in our family." _Leonhardt thought as the mix male closed the door behind him. He turned back to the cabinet as he pulled the remaining weapons out.

* * *

Leonhardt sat him his seat in the office where all his power laid. The time is seven o'clock, one hour before the first class for everyone begins and Leo continued to go though paperwork. According to the forms of registration, people did not have to wear uniforms which gave the lord a sigh of relief not having to fight Duran about the matter.

A knocking came from his door. "Come in." Leo said as the door opened and in came the same person from three nights ago. "Good morning Rex, what can I do for you?"

"Good morning brother, I have a question."

"Go ahead and ask."

"You said that the gurgs have no love loss for your family, why is that?"

Leonhardt placed his quill on the surface and looked the boy in the eyes "Rex... even I do not understand why the gurgs hate us. It is more of a one-sided hatred that date back hundreds of years. Rex, I am most worried about you with the main population being our enemies."

"Then what will you have me do?"

"Be yourself, that is all anyone can do." Leo gave a warm smile as Rex nodded. "Anyway, have you decided on what weapon you want to have during school?"

Rex sadden at hearing this question. "I am sorry, I have not decided on it."

"It is fine, just be careful of those around you." Leonhardt heard footsteps in the hallway as his head rose. "Hello?"

"Don't worry Leo, it's just me." Thoma said and appeared in front of door.

"Hello Thoma, how did you sleep?"

"I would be so much better is I had a nice, kind woman sleeping with me." Thoma continued as Leo and Rex just ignored his statement.

"Thoma, can you grab Ladius and Duran please? It is time for us to go." Leonhardt asked, glancing at the clock again.

"Yes sir!" Thoma did a salute at the male out of fun and ran off to do his bidding.

"Thoma truly is the heart and soul of this family." Leonhardt smiled and return his sight back to Rex.

"He appears to be that way Leo." Rex said, starting to quickly adjust to the chaos and enjoyment known as the Raglan family. "Say… if you are the head of the family, does that mean you are technically my father if I needed an adult?"

"Well… you are nineteen so I doubt you will need me for anything unless it has to do with problems out of your hand. In the event of such, I would be considered your father, be it blood or not."

"I assumed as much." Rex walked over to the couch to relax his body and stretch his wings.

"Oh yes, I have our schedules on me right now if you wish to see yours." Leonhardt said, getting a nod from the boy. He sailed the piece of paper across the air and it landed in front of the boy.

"Thank you brother." Rex flipped the parchment to the front and began to look over the contents. "My first three classes are physical I see, are you trying to say something Leo?"

Leonhardt just smiled at his observation. "Nothing of that nature, you and me share the same three classes with Ladius joining us for period one and three." Rex returned to the sheet and found the more complicated classes were after lunch but noticed the final eight period being blank. "Leo, how come eight period is blank?'

"I was wondering the same thing Rex. I suppose you only have seven while the rest of us have eight."

"Strange."

Rex said as footsteps began to come into the ears of the two males. "Why did you wake me up so early?" Duran's voice yawned as Rex and Leo glanced at each other and returned to their respective activates.

"Because our great leader has asked me to fetch you two." Thoma making reference to Leonhardt.

"You could have said I was sick."

"I can hear you two I hope you know Thoma and Duran." Leo raised his voice so the chatty brothers could realize.

"Thanks a lot Thoma…"

"Anytime little bro."

* * *

"Alright everyone, you ready?" Leonhardt said strapping his sword to his side as the other three did the same for their respective weapons.

"Yes brother."

"Ready to present."

"I do plan on sleeping through most of my classes I hope you realize."

"I am ready as well."

"Alright then, let us head on our, it will only take a few minutes so we are leaving early to get an observation of the building and its surroundings."

Leonhardt said as the family formed up in a two by two with Ladius in the back as rear guard. The five started down the stairs as nervousness began to build in the body of the newest member. Aside from Leonhardt who needed a history on him, no one knew that the boy had no form of education apart from reading dictionaries for the better part of his life.

That being said, Rex also felt this was his chance to prove himself among his fellow family members and show he isn't a lost sheep. Rex walked to the right of their lord with Duran behind him with the scythe in the shape of a metal box. Thoma used his staff like a combination of a walking stick and the noble version of a pimp cane. Ladius had his longsword attached to his back with the handle on the right.

A short sign of grief shot the boy but Leo nudged the boy with a smile to boot and the feeling vanished. The brothers reached the door and they exited in the same formation they started. "Ladius, I need you to stay watch for any signs of trouble. Anything that seems out of position, you say something." Leonhardt began to give the orders to the family.

"Yes sir."

"Thoma, you are on magical observation. Same thing applies with you in the territory since you are the best mage in the group."

"Aye aye cap'." Thoma said and placed his right hand on his forehead to cover his eyes from the sun and looked all around him. "Nothing in the area sir."

Leonhardt just shook his head. Duran jabbed his older brother who tumbled to the side. "Yes there little bro."

"If you embarrasses me, you will get it worse than just a simple jab."

"Okay, okay, I'll behave." Thoma said as everyone turned to him and gave a neutral face. "Come on guys, am I really that untrustworthy?"

"Untrustworthy, no." Ladius started and cleared. "But having your word, we can only see if you true."

"I'll show you all, you trust me right Rex?"

"Thooomaaa." Leo said, reminding the male not to infect the innocent mind of their newest brother.

"Just give me one hour with him Leo, I'll make him into a man that woman will crawl over."

"Thoma, I would rather not have to deal with females on the first day of school. Thank you for the offer though." Rex smiled as Thoma's heart shot.

"You see, he is perfect material, the ladies would kill for a person like him!" Thoma cried out as a sweat drop formed on the back of Rex's head.

"Leonhardt, I am really glad to be a part of this… unique family." Rex said as Leo forgot the antics of the male.

"At least someone is enjoying themselves." Leo looked off into the distance and saw a brick building in sight. "And there is where we shall be spending half the day for the next ten months."

"WHAT, TEN MONTHS!" Thoma and Duran shouted in unison at the absurd amount of months they would be spending at this building.

"Yes, ten months, eight hours a day for four a week." Leonhardt concluded as his sight caught motion of black. "Thoma, switch places with Rex and be ready for anything. However, act natural."

"What's wrong?" Ladius asked not able to see ahead of him since he is watching the rear.

"We have a large concentration of gurgs at the front. Since Rex doesn't have a weapon, I need Thoma to be up front since he can take and dish out more than Duran can receive." Leo answered as Rex and Thoma switched. "Thoma, don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry dad, I won't hurt anyone." Thoma joked was they were able to see the amount of guys clad in identical armor of darkness.

"Easy does it…" Leo said as the five made their way to the doorway without causing any trouble.

Thoma walked forward and opened the door before Leo could reach it. "After you my dear."

"Funny…" Leo commented.

"Not you, our beautiful rose and lily here." The Raglan family's eyes shifted to the right to find a dark elf and high elf female walking towards the door.

"What are you looking at?" The dark elf female shot out as the other walked with a cheerful smile on her face to the open door.

"Thank you for opening the door sir." A high elf girl said with a sort of heavenly aura around her.

"Anything for dazzling ladies such as yourselves. My name is Thoma, may I have the honor of having yours?"

"Faina, what have I told you about talking with strangers."

"But Lavinia, he seems so nice."

"Ah… Faina the lovely lily and Lavinia the rose with thorns, such magnificent names for ladies like you two." Thoma said and somehow pulled a lily and rose from his back pocket and placed them in his teeth.

"Where did he get that?" Rex whispered to Ladius who just shook his head.

"Rex, it is much better just to accept this as Thoma's way of dealing with ladies. Logic has no place in his way of dealing with situations like these."

"Maybe a kind of portal to a garden?"

"You are giving the male too much credit in the magical arts." Ladius said as the two elves walked through the open door, one more thankful then the other.

"Alright gentlemen, let us be on our way!"

Thoma exclaimed with renewed drive as he almost ran into the building itself. Leonhardt motioned for Duran to follow and make sure the male did not do anything stupid. This just left the lord, his blood brother and the half breed.

"Ladius!?" A female voice called out that Leonhardt and Ladius are all too familiar with.

"I think it is time for us to leave Rex." Leo grabbed Rex's hand and pulled him into the building to leave Ladius to his own.

"Valeria, what are you doing here?" Ladius turned to see his long time best friend walking towards him in her… suggestive uniform she normally wears.

The redhead walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "Why haven't you come visit me in Graccea in the past few months?"

"I am sorry but situations have surfaced that have prevented me from visiting you. But you still need to answer my question, why are you here when you have the same training in politics as my brother?"

"I received a letter from Lenion to attend the school for a full year."

"You too?" Ladius responded getting a nod. "So I assume you will be staying in Lucrellia during your schooling?" Again a nod came from the female.

"Yes, but I do not have a place to stay at the moment."

An innocent idea popped into the brain of the densest man in the world. "Would you like to stay with me while you attend the school?"

Valeria took these two ways. First, she was grateful that her best friend offered her a place to stay. However, the second being that they would be sleep in the same house, most likely together. Valeria blush a red equal to Ladius's armour from the thought.

"AHHHHH!"

"That voice… REX!"

Ladius roared, dashing straight through the glass door and into the school itself. Valeria watched for a moment before it hit her that something is going on that revolves around Ladius. She quickly made her way through the shattered glass and into the building.

* * *

Leonhardt and Rex entered the building with the former pulled the male along. Rex looked about and saw a redhead hugging Ladius who looked both confused and happy.

"Before you ask, that is Valeria, Ladius's best friend and most likely wife in the near future."

Leo released the male as the two got a look of their surroundings. Four roman pillars covered each side of the lounge where breakfast was being served. To the front of the two sat Duran sleeping on the table in front of them.

"Ladius has a girlfriend?" Rex asked, not hearing the male once speak of the woman.

"Not exactly… Valeria wants him but they are separated by an entire continent for it to be serious. That, and she is very easily enraged if she thinks Ladius is either cheating or having a love relationship with another woman."

"Has he ever cheated?"

"Not once." Leo's eyes caught sight of the ebony hair of the older member of his family walking towards a gurg leaning in front of the very same high elf female who is trapped. "Oh no… I'll be right back." Leo said and started walking over to the scene.

Thoma in all his infinite wisdom with females saw only one scene before him. A gurg was trying to desecrate a pure and innocent flower before him and being a true man, he could not tolerate it. He casually walked up to the gurg and tapped his finger on his demonic shoulder.

"You really shouldn't confine a lady to the wall like that. People might take it the wrong way." Thoma said as the gurg slowly turned to face the male.

"Leave, or your head is mine Raglan."

"Touchy words from a being that has cornered a harmless student. You really should represent your kind better."

The gurg threw a punch at Thoma who casually stepped back and let the hand slam into the wall next to them. Faina ran behind Thoma, thanking him for saving her. He responded by telling her to return to her sister because things were about to get hairy. The gurg brought his fist back for a backhand but Thoma easily dodged the attack as well.

Rex meanwhile was watching the scene from a distance while walking towards the library. Upon the turn, Rex was caught from behind by a gurg that dwarfed the others. It grabbed the boy from behind and gripped his wings.

"My… what a set of wings you have here, shame if something were to happen to them." The demonic voice raised and began to tug at the wings.

"AHHHHH!"

Rex screamed in pain as the force of darkness tried to rip his proud and soul off his back. Almost as soon as it started, the pain stopped and Rex feel to the floor in sheer pain. He looked and saw Leonhardt standing behind him with his fist in front. Rex struggled to get up with his sense of balance hindered by the numbness and pain of his wings.

Thoma looked away from the gurg before him to see what had happened to Rex. The gurg saw the opportunity and drew his blade and went to stab his head. Thoma recognized the noise and used his staff the redirect the blade before taking a backleap to Rex's side.

"What happened Leo?" Thoma asked and readjusted his stance.

"Gurg tried to rip his wings off." Leonhardt answered.

A fire erupted in the eyes of the oldest brother. "Who…" Thoma asked as a chill was sent through the spines of the two males next to him. Rex pointed towards a large gurg being lifted up by others of his kind. "They're mine!" Thoma shouted in rage and dove headlong into the hoard of evil.

Meanwhile, Ladius and Valeria entered the building to see Thoma running headlong into an insane amount of gurgs. "What is Thoma doing?" Valeria asked as Ladius dashed behind Rex by the sight of a gurg coming from behind.

"Nruh!" Ladius used his right armored arm to guard the red blade.

This through the gurg off balance as Ladius did a leg swipe to make the monster fall to the ground and slammed his boot in its helmet, causing a crack. Ladius quickly returned to Rex's side as Valeria made her way as well to the foreign boy.

"Rex, are you hurt?" Ladius asked, lifting the boy up to his feet with one arm around his neck.

"Ya…" Rex said as he shook the cobwebs from his head and regained balance. "I'm sorry I can't defend myself."

"Who are you?" Valeria asked but Leonhardt cut him off.

"Later Valeria, right now we need to help Thoma and find out where Duran is."

"Duran is sleeping away over at that table." Valeria pointed to the front table where a plot of red hair slept away in the mist of the chaos.

Thoma meanwhile smashed every single person who even closely resembled a gurg. Despite being strictly a mage user, the burning will to protect his little brothers erupted into a fury; a fury that can only be quenched by the blood of gurgs. About five gurgs laid on the ground unconscious as he tripped one and casted glacier from the ground to completely freeze the enemy in place.

Leonhardt saw multiple gurgs surrounding the one man army and made haste to his side. "Howling Blade!" Leo exclaimed and a golden area formed around his blade as he dematerialized into a wave of energy, cutting through a dozen gurgs and reappear next to Thoma.

"Nice entrance." Thoma said as the two were back to back.

Suddenly, the ceiling turned dark as the gurgs in the entire lounge slowly backed away from the two humans. Leonhardt wondered why they were backing off when they had the superior numbers of one hundred to two.

"Thoma, this you're doing?"

"Not this time boss."

The air began to thicken as the two braced themselves for whatever may happen. Instead of a monster appearing before the two, a voice called out from the intercom.

"All members of House Raglan, report to the principal's office at once." A very devilish voice roared as the ceiling returned to normal and the gurgs returned back to what they were doing.

"We have not been in the building for two minutes and the principle already wants us. So much for a normal first day." Thoma said as Leo nodded. Leonhardt returned to the side of Rex as Thoma went to wake up Duran. "Ay sleepy head."

"What…" Duran mumbled but didn't open his eyes

"The great lord known as the principle wants us."

"What did you do this time?"

"Well… we kinda took on every gurg in this lounge and won. Now whoever the princ' is wants us, all of us."

"Great job bro…"

"Yup." Thoma said as he lifted Duran up to his feet and the male stretched.

The two saw Leo and Ladius inspecting Rex's wings and it seemed to be okay. The two met up with the three and the five brothers walked in silence towards the office of the most powerful man in the school. Leo led the way as they took a right and saw the obviousness that is the principal's office.

Leo entered first but Thoma spoke first. "All credit for the butt kicking of gurgs goes to this man right here." Thoma declared in proudness as the atmosphere quickly changed. Before the five sat five chairs in front of a wooden desk that had a huge chair on the other side.

"Take a seat."A dark voice commanded as the five did as they were told. "I agreed with Lord Lenion to allow you three to attend this school but even with your lord and his heir present, you cause chaos and harm to students."

"They got what was coming to them, they tied to rip Rex's wings and-"

"Silence!" The person turned and showed to be none other than the father of the gurgs, Summerill. Tension quickly rose as Summerill is the head of the most hated enemies of House Raglan.

Leonhardt stepped in to help settle the mood. "I am sorry for the actions of my family and will pay for any damages caused during the fighting. However, it is apparent that you know that they threw the first punch towards Thoma and then quickly escalated the scene with the attempt to rip Rex's wings."

"Enough lies, I see agreeing with Lenion was a horrible idea as usual so I am hereby officially-"

"Hold."

A female voice spoke out as Summerill was about to speak. All eyes directed towards the sound and different reactions came from it. Leonhardt and Ladius kept their faces in check, Duran looked like he just wanted to go back to sleep. Thoma whistled at the lady before him.

However, Rex was the one most affected by the appearance, the beauty. He felt that all the pain he went through moments ago had been worth it to see the woman before him dressed in a business outfit.

"Vice Principle Dyshana, what is the meaning of speaking out?"

"It is as Lord Raglan says; your gurgs attacked his family so they responded with equal force until Rex was assaulted." Dyshana spoke as a sigh of relief hit the males.

"Remember your place woman."

"And remember who my father is." She countered, forcing the demon to rethink. "As of the case with expulsion, they are to remain students until they are the ones to act."

Summerill did not respond to the decree which meant it is official. "However, Rex here." Dyshana motioned at the male whose heart missed a beat. "Is to appear in the magical classroom during eighth period. I believe this is acceptable Principle Summerill, Lord Raglan?"

"Very well…" Summerill grunted

"Of course ma'am." Leonhardt agreed, trying to keep the air calm.

"Then it is settled, you five may leave now." Dyshana turned and made her way towards her office.

Leonhardt and the rest of his family quickly made their way out as well and closed the door behind them. Thoma was the first to speak. "I saw you in there Rex, eyeballing that woman."

"Well…"

"Leave the poor boy alone, he has already been through a lot." Leonhardt said and began to take off his strapping for his blade. "Rex, you need a weapon to defend yourself. Until I can get you one, you may use mine."

"B-But you said-"

"Forget what I said, you need to be prepared so I am giving you this." Leo said as the five minute bell rang as the hallways began to clutter with students. "Alright everyone, time to go to class. Ladius, Rex, it's time for P.E."

"Have fun working a sweat; we'll bell taking a nap in the library since this is our free period." Thoma said as he and Duran started walking towards the library next to the lounge.

"Well then, shall we?"

* * *

_Omake 1.1 – Assistance from Brother Thoma._

The air around them began to become heavy as they turned their heads to face one another. The world around them for a moment did not exist for the two. Their hands without knowing it moved towards one another and locked together. The two love birds started to move closer, and closer, until…

"Just do it already!" Thoma shouted. He grabbed the heads of Ladius and Valeria and pressed them together, their lips making contact.

Valeria finally got the wish she had always dreamed about, to kiss Ladius when he felt the same. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Ladius did to her waist. For the two, the only thing ruining the moment is the person wearing a black speedo before them.

* * *

_Omake 1.2 – Heads Up!_

The air around them began to become heavy as they turned their heads to face one another. The world around them for a moment did not exist for the two. Their hands without knowing it moved towards one another and locked together. The two love birds started to move closer, and closer, until…

Suddenly, a volleyball nailed Ladius in the head, forcing it to fall forward straight into the chest of Valeria. Both adults looked at each other, Valeria down and Ladius up with his face full of Valeria's womanhood.

"Sorry dude, mind tossing that-" A person playing volleyball asked but was cut off.

"LADIUS!" Valeria screamed and summoned a spear from nothingness.

"L-Let's just calm down for a moment Valeria!" Ladius panicked as the spear nearly chopped his head off.

"YOU MEN ARE ALL THE SAME!" Valeria screamed and the two were running around the beach, one for their life, the other for redemption.

* * *

_Omake 1.3 – Uninvited Guest._

The air around them began to become heavy as they turned their heads to face one another. The world around them for a moment did not exist for the two. Their hands without knowing it moved towards one another and locked together. The two love birds started to move closer, and closer, until…

"OWWW!" Valeria cried in pain as the two returned to the land of reality.

"Whats wrong!?" Ladius panicked but saw a crab that placed his pincers on Valeria's right toe.

Valeria panicked and began swinging the foot around, trying to get the crab off but to no avail. The final attempt resulted in Ladius getting nailed by the crab but it went sailing off into the ocean. She turned to see a big red mark on the face of Ladius.

"I-I'm sorry Ladius!" Valeria said and looked over the damage, their bodies pressing on top of one another with the woman on top.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **And so begins the 50th anniversary story. Hard to believe 1 year ago this series only had around 25 stories and now we have doubled. Now begins the most stupid story to ever be written in this achieve.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Horde of Fangirls Await

The trio made their way to the school's one of two gymnasium. They remained in silence thinking about their respective things. Leonhardt's mind was set on how trouble seemed to follow his family wherever they went. Ladius wondered about how the classes will play out. And then there is poor Rex who couldn't get his mind off the vice principle.

Leonhardt stepped into the gymnasium first and saw two sets of large bleachers on opposite ends of the room. In the center of the gym stood two basketball hoops with lining displaying boundrys. Ladius and Rex entered at the same time to see a vast majority of the students being gurgs. The remaining filled with humanoid female students who immediately glazed their eyes on the three men.

They took a seat on the edge of one of the bleachers and waited for their teacher to arrive. "Leonhardt, do you think it is a bit odd that the females of this school are human like us?" Rex asked, getting a nod from both males.

"Indeed, perhaps gurgs are only male." Leonhardt said as he noticed Ladius's gaze shifted to the door leading to a track field.

"She is here." Ladius softly spoke as the other two looked to see a bunny girl.

"A neocolom?"

Rex questioned as the female grabbed a whistle dangling around her neck. The high pitch noise caught everyone's attention as the whistle fell down and the woman clapped her hands together, signaling for everyone to come to her. The three men rose from their seats and started walking to the woman who already began talking.

"And that is-" The teacher caught sight of the three human males. "What's this, we have two humans and a harupia this year. I am Ms. Qua, who might you three be?"

"My name is Leonhardt Raglan, Lord of House Raglan." Leo spoke, seeming the shift in the gurg populace towards their direction.

"I am Ladifour Von Raglan." Ladius spoke his proper name to the teacher.

"And I am Rex Raglan." Rex told as the teacher nodded and turned around from the students.

"Alrighty, now that introduc' is done, we are off to the track field to see what you all are capable off." Qua proclaimed and started marching out of the door she just entered from. A mass of gurgs followed shortly, forming a cloud above their head to prevent sunlight from sstriking their black armor.

Rex nudged Ladius in the arm and smiled. "Probably should have left the armour at home Ladius."

"Perhaps, we will only see if I keep it on or not once we see this track."

Ladius returned the smile and started walking forward with Leonhardt and Rex following quickly behind. The trio exited the door and saw that every female was waiting for them on the other end. The same thought ran through the minds of the three men of House Raglan. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Thoma and Duran sat in two of the comfiest chairs they had ever graced their behinds on. The younger of the two had a book over his face, acting like he was reading in a new fashion. The older opened a white cover book he randomly took from the bookshelf and began reading it. Thoma looked up in front of him to see his little brother sleeping away like there was no care in the world.

The ebony mage just smiled at the sight before him, remembering that this is a luxury compared to the life the two used to have. Despite all the odds thrown at them, they still became great people, not consumed by the hatred forced at them by what Duran's appearance represented. He heard soft footsteps behind him as he slowly turned his head to see a familiar face.

Walking towards him is the same high elf girl he saved about five minutes ago. Why hello there miss, what do I owe the honor of seeing your magnificent face again?" Thoma charmed, receiving a chuckle from the elf.

"Hello there mister Thoma, I just wanted to say thank you for saving me from that gurg earlier." Faina bowed her head in thanks.

"Oh no, you mustn't thank me, I would have done anything any person calling themselves a man would do." Thoma continued to play his words.

"Still, I must repay you somehow for…" Faina began to shift around in place.

"You okay there?" Thoma asked, worry filling his face.

"Y-Yes, I happen to have low stamina. But, I must repay you for what you did for me."

Thoma thought on the proposition for a moment but saw the girl starting to fall forward. Thoma's eyes fooled him into having the angelic female turn into Duran. He quickly jumped from his seat and grabbed the fragile woman before she would hit the ground. Thoma lifted her up and placed her in his seat. The guy gently tapped her pale cheeks to wake her up.

Faina's eyes slowly opened to reveal two emerald eyes to Thoma. A sigh of relief came over the male who took a seat on the carpet floor next to her. "I suppose you were not lying where you said you have little stamina."

"I… I am sorry for putting you in this situation Thoma."

"Don't be, I am used to these situations." Thoma turned his head to the sleeping member of the three.

Faina caught on and looked at the male with the book on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Allow me then." Thoma flicked his wrist and a gentle but strong wind pulled the book from Duran's face and placed it down on the table separating the sleeping male from the two.

Faina was surprised by the use of wind magic. "I did not know you were such a skilled magic user. I could never do such precise magic without hurting someone."

"Thank you. The reason I am used to it is because of how he physically appears. I would imagine your older sister struggles with it as well." Thoma motioned around Duran's dark skin along with the red head. "Not only does he face rejection by the populace, he contracted a virus that has made his earlier life a struggle for survival."

* * *

A nineteen year old Thoma was walking towards the room he and his twelve year old brother shared. The two lived in a one room apartment with the older brother struggling on to make sure the two had a place to stay. Three years ago, their mother and father were killed by a new virus that swept across Agarest. Although the two boys made it through, they were parentless.

Knowing that The System would not support Thoma so long as Duran was with him, he chose to remain with his flesh and blood instead of abandoning him to the life of the street. Making such a move has had many consequences for the two. Thoma and Duran had to share what little food Thoma could buy and most, if not all, went to Duran so he could grow up properly and not be malnourished. This has resulted in Thoma being able to see his ribcage from the lack of constant food.

But to the older brother, the sacrifices he is making are worth it so long as Duran lives to see tomorrow.

Thoma reached the door and opened it to find Duran sleeping away on the bed with the only blanket they had. The night sky took over as he placed a bag containing his work materials in the corner as his stomach grumbled for not having food for the past two days

"Shut up…"

Thoma weakly told himself as he saw what was left of a loaf of bread from yesterday's meal. He walked up to it and grabbed it with the intention of eating it.

He slapped himself in the face to regain his senses. "This is not for you, this is Duran's breakfast tomorrow morning."

Thoma walked to the refrigerator and placed the bread inside and closed it. He turned around and walked to the bedside of Duran. "Sleep tight little bro." Thoma move a couple of strands of red hair and kissed his forehead before turning to a pillow on one end of the room. He laid down on the cold wood and placed the pillow on his head to try and get what little sleep he could for the next days activities.

"I hate winter…" Thoma muttered, feeling the cold chills press against his skin from some of the cracks of the wall.

* * *

Faina could not believe what she just heard, the boy who saved her from a force of darkness had suffered such a horrible past. She had heard from Lavinia how bad things are for her out in the wild but never had she told Faina that she willingly starved to help someone.

"I am sure that if you and your older sister were faced in our old situation, she would do what I did." Thoma said and noticed that his brother shifting around. "Wakey, wakey sleepyhead."

Duran grunted as he opened his yellow eyes to see his brother on the floor with a high elf girl sitting where Thoma was last he was awake. "And you are?" Duran asked as Faina introduced herself to the male. "Aren't you the girl he saved which resulted in us having to visit the principle?"

"Don't be so harsh on her bro. If anything, it was my fault that we got into that kind of situation. Then again, I would do it a million more times if it meant keeping a pretty face like you safe." Thoma said as a red shade appeared on Faina's face.

"You say that to everyone who is a female you like." Duran commented.

"So what, she's so innocent, just look at her." Thoma moved his hands in Faina's direction.

"T-Thank you so much for the complements." Faina looked at the clock and realized that time passed much quicker then expected "Oh my gosh, I need to leave, please excuse me!" She panicked and got out of the chair and ran out of the library, leaving the two to their own devices.

Thoma plopped back into his seat and placed his feet on the table. "So, whacha think?"

Duran ignored his older brother's antics and placed the book back on his head to return back to sleep. "I give her an eight, only because her older sister will be too much for you to handle."

"Perhaps, or maybe she will be the one…?" Thoma devilishly said but Duran did not pay attention. "You could at least say something."

"Something. I'm going back to sleep now, wake me up when first period is over."

Duran said and drifted to sleep. Thoma just smiled and grabbed his book to begin reading it. In the deeper section of the library sat a dark elf who overheard everything being told, and she has mixed emotions going on.

* * *

_Period 1 – Physical Education(Leonhardt, Ladius, Rex and ? )_

Leonhardt, Ladius and Rex reached the field where the school's competitive teams practiced. They passed a gate and saw a 400 meter track in an oval shape. Qua ordered for the males to line up as they were going to be going first.

Ladius decided to take off his weighty armor to prevent falling behind. By removing the metal from his body, it showed a white shirt that fit tightly around his body. Out of the three males, he is the most physically built. This resulted in a group of the females squalling at the sight. Ladius was having second thoughts about revealing how built he is now, and it isn't even swimming class yet.

Leonhardt casually walked towards the back as to not cause any trouble with the gurgs. Rex also followed his example but closed his wings to not have the wind make him fall behind. All the males were now packed in the lanes of the track. The trio looked at each other briefly and a smile formed on Rex's face.

"Any interested on playing hop scotch?" Rex asked, getting a small chuckle from his brothers.

"Sure we will happen to anger the gurgs in the process, but it isn't like they have not had it coming." Ladius commented as Leo just sighed at hearing this but smiled nonetheless.

"GO BIRDMAN!" A female in the stands shouted, causing Rex to nearly fall forwards from such a nickname.

"Be quiet, Mr. Muscles will dominate everyone!" Another female said, Ladius looking at Rex at their new names.

"Do not get ahead of yourself, the lord of House Raglan is with them, surely he will win."

A much calmer voice speak as the three looked to see just who was talking. They saw two girls with their heads clashed with a look for blood. The other that Leo assumed was the one who supported him sat to the right of them. The girl Leonhardt recognized since she is the most popular dancer in the neighboring nation he lived in.

The girl waved at Leonhardt and winked at him, only for Leo for meagerly wave back with a fake smile. "I see that not just people from houses in the lands have been invited to the school." Leonhardt commented to himself.

"Alrighty knuckleheads, this will be a three lap race around the 400 meter track. Anyone who tries to cheat with get a failure mark and be sent to detention." Qua shouted on a microphone over the chattering gurgs. "Start!"

The Raglan trio quickly dashed past all the gurgs in unison as the dark knights realized they were losing to a bunch of humans. A stamped of black steel stomping on the black asphalt thundered in the air as Leonhardt looked back to see a devilish red aura forming around their bodies.

"I'll hang back and make sure they can't hurt either of you two, you guys keep moving." Leonhardt spoke but Rex rejected the idea.

"Are you crazy, you against all those monsters?" Rex said as they approached the first turn.

"Leonhardt is the fastest among us when you can't fly Rex, he will be fine. Just make sure you are able to keep up with me." Ladius said and started running faster.

"Hey wait!" Rex exclaimed, quickly catching up to the older male.

Leonhardt slowed his pace to allow him to come close to the gurg horde. "You don't want to loss to three mere humans don't you?" Leonhardt spoke in a rare sense of humor as one gurg threw a punch at him, only to miss and fall forwards form the momentum. In so doing, he caused every gurg to start tumbling forward from the one person. A cloud of dust started to form, blinding Leo.

Meanwhile back in the stands, all the females were cheering for who they wanted to win. One lady wedged the female who cheered for Leonhardt. "Still think that coat wearing lord is going to win Luana?"

The blonde teenager just brushed her golden hair back, not worried at all. After moving her hair back, a figure leaped from the dust. All eyes turned to the person who then appeared to be the coat man. Luana smiled at the sight of her man and jabbed the female who doubted her chose. Leo, greatly picked up speed to meet up with his brothers.

"Dang Leo, you sure do know how to bring down the house." Rex commented, getting a chuckle from the lord.

"Thank you. now, that just leaves who's the fastest in our like brotherhood." Leonhardt said, issuing the challenge to the other two.

"We will see about that Leo!" Rex commented and sped ahead of the two, causing a surge of cheers from the fanbase.

"So be it!" Ladius roared and blitzed next to Rex, causing another uproar.

Leonhardt smiled and picked up speed, passing both boys up as they made the turn to see the pile of dark knights trying to get back up. The three continued this process for to more lapse as they reached the last turn. Leonhardt had the lead follow by Ladius and then Rex barely behind. An idea popped into Rex's head as Leonhardt and Ladius bypassed the pile of gurgs to make their way to the finish line.

Rex extended his wings as he ran up Mt. Gurg. He reached the top of the pile and leaped forward, using his wings to gain speed on the two. Rex flew on the ground level past Ladius who looked shocked at the ingenious maneuver. Just as Leonhardt was about to finish the race, Rex popped in front of him, stealing the race from the lord with his ability to fly.

The harupia landed on his feet with exhaustion filling his body. The boy feel towards the green grass, surprised his idea really work. He opened his eyes to see Leonhardt smiling down on him. "And that is why you are my heir Rex, only you would be able to turn something like that into a victory." Leonhardt said, catching his breath.

"Indeed, that was very impressive... given it was on the fly. No pun intended." Ladius grabbed his reed armor and held it under his arm. "Congratulations by the way, you earn it."

Rex smiled proudly. "Thank you, both of-"

"Mine!" A girl screamed from the stands, leaping towards Rex.

As if a tidal wave had formed, just about every female leaped from the stands towards the three boys. None of the three gentlemen had ever seen such a scene before. Only one emotion entered the souls of the three musketeers, fear for their lives.

It was definitely going to be a long day…

* * *

Thoma heard the bell for the first period sound off as he rose from his seat and walked over to his brother. He took the book from Duran's head and tapped his head with it. Groaning came from the little brother who was having a nice dream.

"Already…?" Duran mumbled, seeing Thoma nod. "Alright…" Duran stretched his arms and rose up to his feet. "Let's get to weights class then. Wonder how Ladius held up to his first class with the others?"

* * *

"Keep running!"

Leonhardt directed as he and Ladius were running from a mob of school girls. Rex had up and flew away to the school in an act to save his own skin, something neither male could blame him for; they would do the same if they had the option.

The two men hopped the school fence which did not hold up from the wave of females chasing them. Leo and Ladius opened the door to the cafeteria and slammed it shut behind them. To their surprise it held up against the siege of female aggression. Both males knew this was the first of many struggles to come.

* * *

"They're fine."

Thoma said as the two opened the door to the cafeteria and saw the two people of past topic run through the front door of the school and slam it shut behind them with their bodies holding it back. Duran and Thoma looked at them like they were crazy but then saw a wave of females bash against the door.

"Dang!" Thoma exclaimed, catching the other two's attention. "One class period and you two have a fanbase at the palm of your hands… where's Rex?"

"Here." Thoma turned to see Rex walking out of the library. "Had to use the back door of the library to escape the hordes."

"I am so proud of you Rex, you are turning into a man by the minute." Thoma cried a fake tear at the skill of the male. "Soon… very soon you shall have every female within your grasp."

"Thoma, magic on the door, NOW!"

Ladius shout as the mage brandished his staff and casually casted a reinforce spell on it. Leonhardt and Ladius let go of the door and found it was holding. The two gave a sigh of relief and made their way to the three men.

"You deserted us you traitor." Leonhardt joked at Rex.

"When a sea of females is coming, I am going to fly away from it." Rex responded as he pulled out his schedule and saw he had it with Leonhardt but not Ladius. "Swimming, that might be a problem with my wings."

"We'll deal with it as it comes. Alright everyone, let's make our way to our classes before we get swamped with more girls." Leonhardt ordered as the brothers split off into two groups.

Being such an important member of the school community, Leonhardt had on him the entire attendance record for each of his brother's classes. He looked over his and saw that Rex was about to have a special treat. "Rex, I have a surprise for you."

"What is that?" Rex replied as the two made their way towards the school swimming pool.

"You are about to meet your two cousins." Leonhardt smiled, not having seen their faces in a very long time. He has however been in touch viva letters on a regular basis.

* * *

Thoma poked Ladius multiple times, extremely interested on how the predicament played out. Ladius just said that the ladies in this school went berserk when they were racing with the other males of the class, each giving a nickname for them.

"Oh, then what was yours?"

"Mr. Muscles."

Thoma and Duran laughed at the name given to the strongest member of the five. "That sure does fit you, all I see you do aside from sleep, eat and spend time with Valeria is train until you pass out." Thoma said.

"Yes, but I am not a clueless person when it comes to other situations."

"_Unless it's love…" _Thoma and Duran thought in unison as they made their way to the weights class next to the gym.

* * *

_Period 2.1 – Swimming (Leonhardt, Rex, ?, ?, ? and ?)_

Leonhardt and Rex entered through the furthest left door and saw a crystal clear swimming pool stretch from one end of the room to the other with white tile flooring on the side sat a couple of tables for students waiting t with wooden chair to sit in. Leonhardt on the way in came up with an idea on how to help Rex with swimming.

"How about you close your wings as much as you can to your skin. That way, you won't have to fight them in the water and would be easier to dry."

"That is a thought, I guess I have no other idea unless the teacher just so happens to have covering for wings."

Leonhardt and Rex shared a look, both knowing that the thought would not be real. "You know how to swim?"

"Ughhh…" Rex sheeply replied. Although the boy knew how to, the wings on his back added too much weight when wet for him to swim properly.

"Don't worry, if something happens, I'll make sure you're safe. And if not me, I promise your cousins will be there for you."

"Who are they anyway?"

"You'll see, in the letter Lenion sent, it also said that we would have students from far off lands. I didn't believe it would be _that_ far away." Leonhardt said as he noticed a female yulishee. "That must be our teacher."

The yulishee teacher jumped into the water and had a heavenly smile on her face while in the water. "Hello class, and welcome to your first day in swimming class. Don't mind the name, the others above me could not think of any other name for it. I am Ms. Reverie, your teacher." She saw the final members of the fanbase that just chased Leonhardt and Rex earlier have arrived. "Today we have four foreign exchange students who will be joining us this year, if you could, please come to the edge of the water." Reverie asked.

Leonhardt pointed at the two males who were walking to the edge of the pool. "Those two are your cousins. The female who if hanging off him is one who is in love with him."

Rex noticed that Leonhardt missed one. "What about her?" Rex pointed to the female with the whitish hair with very slight tints of purple in it.

"I… I have never seen her before." Leonhardt said.

"Will you please introduce yourself?" Reverie asked as the tallest of the four stepped forward.

"My name is Sieghart, I-" Sieghart's eyes caught sight of a familiar white jacket in the crowd of black armor. "I am pleased to be joining you this year." Sieghart took a step back as his younger brother stepped forward.

"I am Leonis, pleased to meet you all." The dirt brown hair male said and quickly stepped back.

Next came the first female next to Sieghart. "I am Friedelinde Ceubeluru." Friedelinde spoke and quickly stepped back next to Sieghart.

Finally, the youngest looking of the four stepped forward with confidence. "I'm Mimel, nice to meet you all!" the female named Mimel exclaimed much louder than the previous three.

"Thank you, you four may know take a seat wherever you like." Reverie spoke as Sieghart and Leonis made a straight shot towards Leonhardt.

Rex kicked a seat for the two new guests. "Hello, you two are Leonhardt's cousins?" Rex asked as the two accepted the seats and nodded.

"Yes, that would be correct. May we know who you are?" Sieghart formally spoke as Friedelinde made her way to the same table.

"I am Rex, Leonhardt adopted me not too long ago. He said that we are now cousins." Rex said, getting a nod from the two males. Sieghart moved a seat back to offer his friend room.

"It is a pleasure then to be related Rex. "Leonis spoke and extended his hand. Rex extended his and the two shook. Sieghart and Rex did the same as the cousins noticed his natural feature. "You are a harupia I see."

"Yes." Rex spoke as Leonis saw the last member of the new crew was struggling to find a seat.

"Hey, Mimel." The lady turned to the sound of the voice. "We have an extra seat for you if you want to join us." Leonis offered as the girl quickly walked over and sat next to the male who offered it.

"Thank you." Mimel spoke softly.

"Of course."

"So, may I ask what your relation is with Sieghart and Leonis is like Friedelinde?" Rex asked, catching the lady off guard.

"Please, just call me Linda."

"Very well Linda, may I know or you could keep it to yourself if you wish."

"Oh no, that is fine. You see…"

Another high pitch whistle sounded off as all heads turned to the teacher in the pool. "Everyone go to their respective gender's changing room to get into your swimming clothes." Reverie said as the gurgs rose up.

"We can ask about it later if you wish, I suppose we should get going." Rex said as the new friends got up and made their way to the changing room.

Linda and Mimel were walking in silence in contrast to the males who were chatting with each other. The blue hair warrior turned to the girl who was humming to herself. "Mimel, I need to set a guideline."

"Sure Lin Lin." Mimel said, catching the older female off guard.

"I'm sorry, what did you just call me?"

"Lin Lin!" Mimel chimed as Linda had a sweat drop appear.

"I… I see, anyway. I need to tell you that Sieghart belongs to me. I do not expect you-"

"Leon is cuter." Mimel simply spoke her mind.

Linda stopped in place at hearing such blasphemy come from the little girl's mouth. Never has she ever even thought that Leonis is cuter than Sieghart. Sieghart is perfect in every way, intelligence, strength… attractiveness. If Linda did not accept it as Mimel's own opinion, the two would already be in detention for fighting.

Meanwhile with the males, the four were changing into swimming trunks that seemed to fit perfectly despite the difference in size. Leonhardt asked Sieghart who was changing next to him if he or Leonis had even met Mimel. Sieghart shook his head, saying that they never had met her before.

"That reminds me, should I say it or would you Rex about the females who were late to class." Leonhardt said and placed his coat on a hanger which hung on a hook as he placed the rest of his clothes in the locker.

"I'll do it since I'm done getting dressed. Sieghart, Leonis, the females in this school are crazy, and I mean Crazy with a capital c. They nearly stampeded I, Leonhardt, and Ladius during first period." Rex said as the three men finished getting dressed. In Sieghart's case, removing his armor and getting dressed.

"How has Ladius been?" Leonis asked.

"He has had his hands full with his best friend." Leonhardt told the younger cousin.

"Still hasn't expressed his feelings has he, must be a family issue." Leonis said, being the least dense of the two males he knew well. "I hope you are not like them Rex."

"After seeing everything, I am a completely different breed from the rest. And I don't mean that by my wings." Rex pointed to his back.

"Clever pun."

"Thank you. Shall we meet our demise as one?"

"I suppose it would be better to go down as one then separated into splinter cells." Leonhardt spoke and made his way to the door which revealed anyone leaving the locker room. He opened the door to quickly slam it shut behind him. "Rex, sword!"

Rex tossed the oathsworn to Leo and ran up to the door and held it back. The sound of fists pounding the door that Leo and Rex desperately tried to keep the reenergized horde from doing whatever females did with captive males. Leo told Sieghart and Leonis to find a way out of this room to which the two started looking.

Linda and Mimel sat in one of the tables closest to the male changing room. Both ladies had on them sukumizus. Only problem is that although they fit relatively well on Linda who had a normal size bust, Mimel did not have such fortune as it brought stares upon the large of the two females.

"That's enough ladies!" Reverie ordered as she leaped from the water to the scene where the female had trapped the remaining four boys. "You are proper females and will act like it. Step away from doorway our you will all have to deal with the principle himself."

Reverie's threat forced all the females to quickly rethink their actions as they migrated to the tables where the gurgs were. "It's okay boys, the females have settled down. You can come out know."

Leonhardt cracked the door open to see that the teacher was telling the truth. "Sieghart, Leonis, forget about the exit."

"You sure it is wise to leave just because the teacher says it is safe?" Rex asked.

"If we do have a remake of period one, we will just have to run back in here and wait for the period to end." Leonhardt answered to his younger brother.

"Very well…"

The door swung open to reveal the four men walking out, Leo with his sword in front. The four men looked like they were chiseled out of the finest stone with how ripped they looked. Almost every female, including Linda and Mimel, drooled at their man of choice with the former having a nosebleed at the sight of Sieghart's sexy body. Leonhardt felt the least amount of stares which was odd considering who he is. Then again, he wouldn't complain that he isn't swamped by girls.

The four sat down on the same table that their lady friends had occupied. "That was scary…" Leonis said, his heart beat beginning to slow down from the adrenaline leaving his body.

"You look so handsome Leon." Mimel grabbed Leonis' right arm, to the anger of thirty percent of the females of the room.

A female in the background shouted for the foreign whore to get her hands of her man, making reference to the breast size compared to the normal student. Mimel sadden at hearing her being called such a horrible name and let go of Leonis. The male, along with Rex, rose up to their feet and shouted at the woman to shut her mouth.

Leonis and Rex looked at each other, realizing they said the same thing at the same time. They smiled at each other and sat back down. Leo and Sieg briefly looked at each other with a smile on their faces, seeing themselves as the younger brothers when they were their ages.

"Mimel, you can hold onto my arm if you wish, I don't mind." Leonis said at the female who somewhat brightened up.

"Really…?" Mimel questioned, doubt in her voice.

"If they are calling you such a name, then they are only jealous that you are here with me then where they are."

Mimel leaped on the male, overjoyed at hearing these words. "Thank you Leon!" She cried out.

What the female did not understand about the situation is that her swimming suit was pressing against his body which in other words is a fancy way of her being naked but having some kind of covering on her body. Leonis fought his male nature and resisted any kind of inappropriate behavior.

Rex just smiled at the scene before him, reminded of the vice principal which brought his cheerful smile to a frown. "Why does this girl on Leonis remind me so much of the vice principal? The only difference aside from physical I can see is the emotions are clearly different." Rex shook his head at such thoughts, believing he was over thinking things.

Linda meanwhile during the excitement scudded closer to Sieghart in an attempt for such a scene to happen to her. Just before she was about to speak, the teacher intervened on her chance.

"Now that the commotion is over," Reverie spoke, Mimel getting of Leonis and sitting next to him. "It is time for us to split into pairs of two." The teacher spoke as Mimel grabbed Leonis' hand and raised it. "It seems one of the males is already taken ladies." Sieghart, not wanting a repeat of the locker room, grabbed the nearest hand to him which just so happen to be his friend Linda.

"I will be pairing up with Linda." Sieghart spoke. Linda however nearly fainted from Sieghart grabbed his hand like that and raising it as if they were together.

"And another male is taken. You best hurry before the last two are-"

"Partners." Leonhardt and Rex cut off Reverie who laughed at the sight.

"Aww, too bad ladies, better luck next time."

Permantly partners." All four males said together, not wanting hell every day.

* * *

_Period 2.2 – Weights (Ladius, Thoma and Duran.)_

The class had gathered in the weights room for the introduction to the class. The three brothers sat in the back away from the all male populace of the class' gurg population. The metal door from the hallway opened to reveal a small person which everyone suspected was a lost student.

"Hey look, a midget." A gurg said as he got slammed with a warhammer in the face.

"After the pain in your helmet numbs, you can go you ungrateful knight. I am Ganz, your weights teacher for this semester. In this class, we are going to get you as ripped as you can in eighteen weeks, any questions?"

No one raised a finger. "Very good, you in the red." Ganz pointed to Ladius who rose to his feet. "You are on dead lift duty; let's see how much you can lift."

"Yes sir." Ladius obeyed his superior and walked over to the dead lift station where the current weight was one hundred kilograms. He looked at the current weight of the bar and looked back at the teacher.

"What, can't even lift something like that?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could add say… another hundred kilograms?" Thoma and Duran knew that Ladius was a brute compared to the rest of the family, but over four hundred pounds for a person only weighing one hundred and seventy pounds.

"If you think you can handle it, then by all means."

"Thank you sir." Ladius quickly walked over to grab two weights with one hand each. This act amazed the attendants of the room, including the teacher himself. "Alright…" Ladius fashioned the weights on to the bar and secured it. He grabbed the iron instead of the tap and lifted the bar up from the ground without terribly much work.

"Well done boy." Ganz said.

"I'm not done… yet!"

Ladius lifted the bar up higher to his chest, displaying amazing strength and balance. He forced the nearly half ton weights up above his head and held it. Ladius dropped it behind him, resulting in gravity taking over as a loud thud was heard when it hit the mats. Every gurg in the room thought they were seeing things. Ganz was impressed by the showing and more so without any complaints. Thoma and Duran just saw this as typical Ladius when it came to working out.

"May I have my next assignment Mr. Ganz?"

"Actually, you can sit down since dead lifting is the only thing we will be doing today." Ganz said, seeing Ladius return the weights back to the normal amount it was before returning back to his spot on the floor. "You, with the black hair, let's see if you can top that."

"Not going to happen teach'." Thoma bluntly said and kept his butt on the floor.

"Fine, then you with the red hair."

"Diddo." Duran said, knowing he couldn't even lift the minimal requirement.

"Will no one be brave enough to try and even touch the bar?" Ganz asked, no one responded. "I don't get payd enough for this job… Alright!" He shouted with confidence. Since everyone but the boy over there is chicken, I'll just have to make you want the bar instead. Drop down and give me two hundred!" Ganz shouted and saw the only brave one getting into position. "You don't have to boy."

"If I may, I would like to join in on the excessive as well."

A smile crept onto the greer. "Alright, one! Two! Hurry it up, this boy is making you all look like wimps!"

"Thanks a lot Ladius…" Duran whispered to Ladius who apologized for getting everyone in this mess.

* * *

Everyone had just finished doing their laps in the pool. Surprisingly, Rex appeared to be a capable even with the wings. If anything, they made it more able to swim so long as they were closed. The bell finally rang as Leonhardt pondered on the idea of having a restraining order on every female in this school who has tried to do what to him and his family. He concluded it would not matter if one existed or not.

Leonhardt and Rex, made their way towards the weight room to find a surprisingly active Ladius appear from the doorway. Behind the male were Thoma and Duran dragging their hides on the floor. "What did you do to them…?" Leonhardt asked, almost afraid to know the details.

It was then a greer appeared from the room. "You made me proud today Ladius, I expect you to be an example for all my students for now on."

"Of course Mr Ganz."

"So that is what happened, Ladius just so happened to impress the teacher that he is know the prime example all student must reach. Gods help everyone in weights class now." Rex said as the teacher walked away from the boys. "Will you two be able to walk?"

"Is the day over yet?" Duran asked.

"They'll be fine." Ladius spoke for the two males throbbing in pain right now. "Kendo class is next?"

Leonhardt nodded as the three began to move towards their next class. Thoma and Duran started to crawl towards the direction of their next class together but could not move a muscle. The two boys laid there for a good minute, wondering what to do.

"The next time Ladius and excursive in the same sentence, remind me to leave." Duran spoke.

"I second such a approach… screw this, wind magic time." Thoma said and moved his tired fingers to form a small spiral of wind below the two males. "Life is so much easier with magic."

"Agreed." Duran said as the two made their way to magic class the only way one should enter such a class, riding a gust of wind like a magical carpet.

* * *

Vice Principle Dyshana had finished her final stack of paperwork for the day due to it being a very small amount. With the freedom to do whatever she please so long as she stayed within the proximity of the school, the female relaxed for the first time today. Her eyes shifted from papers in the finished pile to a picture on her desk.

"I wonder how she is doing adjusting to life as a student."

Dyshana pressed a button under her oak desk and out from the ceiling came a flat screen television. She reached for a remote in one of the cabinets to the right and began going through the classes until she final reached the one she is currently in. The scene before the adult is of Mimel having herself around a male.

"It seems she has found a new plaything." Dyshana turned up the volume to hear a female call the innocent girl a foreign whore. "Perhaps I spoke too soon." The Vice Principle wrote down the name of the female responsible for the vulgar language. She then saw the male who Mimel was holding along with…

"Rex." Dyshana spoke the male's name, curious as to why he to rose up to defend the female. As the scene continued to play out, questions began to form. "Interesting, you seem to act on instinct sometimes but other times we act on intelligence much of the world's populace lack. Very peculiar…" She continued to watch the scene play out and see Mimel's bright and cheerful face return along with hugging the mysteries male.

"Perhaps this is the person who will finally be able to help you mature. Then again…" Dyshana looked and saw the unknown male raise his hand to save his skin from the females of the room. "He might just only add on to an already unique personality. Only time will tell. I can speak for _him_ and say he would prefer this person over the other candidates that have been offered to _him_."

Dyshana attention turned to the harupia male and interest pecked her once more. "Rex Raglan, you interest me greatly, more so then any other member of your new family… but why, what makes you so different from the other four?" She tried to come up with the answers but nothing appeared. The authority raised the volume so he could hear the boy's mumble.

"Why does this girl on Leonis remind me so much of the vice principal? The only difference aside from physical I can see is the emotions are clearly different." Rex spoke on the screen. Dyshana's heart skipped a beat for a moment.

"Does he know… no, he can't just by observation alone. Still, he is much closer to the truth than any person outside our family." Dyshana turned the electronic off as it went back up into the ceiling. She looked back at the portrait that contained herself, her adopted cousin Mimel and her sister. "Eva, how you would be interested in this situation."

* * *

_Omake 2– Enter the Female Horde_

Leonhardt and Rex desperately tried to hold back the door containing the very embodiment of all things wrong with females in school environments. One of the hinges on the door flew off as fear hit the boys. "That's not a good sign. SIEGHART, LEONIS, please tell me you have our exit!?" Rex shouted at his newest family members as another hinge flew off with only one left.

"We have a weak wall we can break down but-"

"Do it!" Leonhardt shouted as the final hinge began to loosen. "Get going Rex, I'll hold this as long as I can." The lord told his brother who quickly ran over to the window where Sieghart used Howling Storm to shattered the wall separating the rooms. Sieghart and Leonis made their way through as the door finally gave out.

"Now or never boy!" Leonhardt grabbed his sword and ran over to the men as a storm of ladies came after the poor males.

Rex jumped through it and saw Sieghart moving a large locker. Leonhardt leaped through it just in time as the locker fell down and blocked the females off. The men gave a sigh of relief and turned around to find a way out. What they found made them go pale.

The four brave souls just broke down the wall separating the two genders from each others. With the barricade with the females on the other side and very angry women in front of them, they had effectively trapped themselves.

"Oh crap…"

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Chapter 2 and we already have women trying to steal away the main heroes. That's something from Japan for you I suppose.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Limitless Power of Magic

_Period 3.1 - Magic (Thoma, Duran, Leonis, Mimel, and ?)_

"Crap, crap, crap!"

Thoma constantly shouted as they soared up the stairs with Duran trying to hold onto the cloud of wind which continued to climb stairs. They saw the class they needed to be at as they saw the second hand strike the number twelve. The bell rang as the door in the magic class shot wide open to the surprise of every person in the classroom. All eyes turned to see two males riding in style on solid wind to a class involving such skill.

"Greeting ladies…" Thoma spoke, seeing quite a few hearts for eyes pop up. He looked to the right and saw an old friend. "Aye Leonis, how you been buddy?" Thoma said, seeing the male have a female hugging his arm. "And you brought a friend along, and a pretty one at that."

The stud released his spell and landed on his feet. Duran on the other hand landed on his face. "Oww… at least give me fair warning next time brother."

"Eh hmm." A high elf teacher fake coughed to get the attention of the next students. "May I have my class back please?"

"Of course ma'am." Thoma apologized and the two brothers made their way to a window.

"As I was saying before these two interrupted, I am your new magic teacher, Miss Alice. I come from a far away continent and so do the two new students standing next to me, Leonis and Mimel." The teacher said and gestured at the two people. "Now, some of you may have guessed that I and the current literacy teacher are related. That would be correct, she is my niece."

"There is another high elf teacher?" Duran whispered to Thoma.

"Seems that way, hopefully she isn't as strict as this one." Thoma whispered back as the teacher beamed at the two.

"I heard that gentlemen. Need I remind you I am an elf so I have much better hearing then a normal human?" Alice said and reached in her desk behind in front of her. She pulled out a whip and looked devilishly at the two boys. "I have been meaning to try a new spell I made involving this whip, perhaps you two lovely men would care to be subject to it?"

"Forgive me Ms. Alice… it was his idea!" Duran pointed at Thoma who frantically looked at his traitor of a brother.

"You would betray your own flesh and blood, after everything I have done for you." Thoma spoke, getting a heartless gesture from his brother.

"Very good… come here…" Alice motioned her right index finger to come towards him. Thoma reluctantly walked to the desk as the teacher signaled the two new student to sit down. "So I see you have some magical capability in you. Let's just see how good it truly is. Alice moved her right hand to a stack of small slips of jet black paper and handed to the boy. "You will be my personal assistant for now until I deem otherwise. Now, pass these out."

"Yes ma'am…" Thoma grabbed the sheets and passed a set number of them in each row so the rest of the class could do the work. "Done." He said and walked up to the desk and sat on it. "What's next?" Thoma asked and waved his slip in the air.

"What's next is for us to see if you really are such a good mage." Alice held up her slip and guided it up to face the lightbulb. "I want you to hold the slip up to the lights, after a few seconds, it will start to have a change of color." Alice instructed Thoma to do as the boy already knew what this exercise was for but played along to keep the peace.

The paper changed from a black paper to a snow white sheet. The boy smirked at the elf who hid her shock at the color of the sheet. "I think mine is more white than yours."

"I assumed you might be a high B or low A tier mage. However, you seem to be a SS, something no human I know can boost. It seems that you are above both me and my niece in skill." Alice placed her slip on the desk and looked at the male. "I assume then with such knowledge in the magical arts you know how to determine the attributes of any person?"

"How about I say no and you explain while I take a seat?"

"Very well." Alice spoke as Thoma quickly scurried back to his table with Duran, Leonis and the new girl. "I want everyone to hold the sheets up to the lights and see what they turn out as." Alice said and reached for a billboard with seven different variants of black and white.

Duran moved the sheet up and saw it was a slowly turning light gray. He looked to the right and saw Leonis had a darker version of his but did not appear grey. However, the sheet Mimel held exploded in her face, shocking everyone in the classroom of the sudden noise.

Thoma looked as Mimel to see the lady was fine. Mimel blinked twice at the explosion she accidentally caused. "I have never seen that happen before." He reached for a piece of the paper that decided to say screw life as an inanimate object. The sheet glowed with a majestic sparkle but also was as white as Thoma's which confused the powerful mage. "Ughhhh, Ms. Alice, have you ever seen anything quite like this?"

"Never." Alice said as the caster of the accidental mishap began to get nervous with everyone looking at her. "Don't worry about it, you can use Thoma's sheet as an example Mimel. I'll figure it out after class." The teacher threw the used sheet at Mimel who grabbed it with two of her fingers.

"Now that we have all calmed down, I can continue. The different shades and tints on the sheet represent the magical level you have in you. This will never change no matter how much you practice but you can strengthen it through training with it." Alice grabbed her sheet and moved it towards the top of the board. "White symbolizes an SS tier mage, the highest a god can reach. Black all the way at the bottom means an E tier mage, someone who has no magical capabilities in them and shouldn't be in the class." Alice saw quite a few gurgs did not have anything but pure black. "You, Thoma."

"Yes fair maiden?"

"Come with me to the hallway." Alice said as the male rose from his seat and walked towards the door. Alice reached it and closed the door shut behind her to see the male leaning against the wall.

"What's up?"

"No human I have ever met has ever reached the level of SS. What are you pulling?"

Thoma laughed at this question. "Perhaps I just happen to be blessed with magical powers. I mean, it just came naturally to me when I was a teenager."

"Allow me to restate me question, no human has ever been able to reach the level you are at right now. You must being taking some kind of magic steroid to enhance your skills."

Thoma brushed his ebony hair back at hearing this. "You are only saying this because my little brother who is part elf has a skill of B while a normal human easily beats that." Alice's glare became more fierce. "Look, what do you want me to do to prove I am not taking drugs?"

"Go to the nurse."

"Seriously…?"

"Either go to the nurse or I will have you written up for use of illegal drugs on school grounds, the principal loves those kinds of cases." Alice said as Thoma's skin whitened of thinking of facing that giant again.

"Suddenly the thought of going the nurse seemed a lot more favorable."

"I bet, now go."

"Yes ma'am!" Thoma ran off in the direction of the nurse's office as it just accrued to the woman just who she was.

"That choice was far too nice for him." Alice said, returning to her class.

* * *

_Period 3.2 - Kendo (Leonhardt, Ladius, Valeria, Rex, Sieghart,Linda, ?, and ?) _

Leonhardt and his merry band of men found themselves in the second gymnasium of the school on the second floor. The males took a seat in the closest bleacher to the door as a precaution of future events. Sieghart began to tell stories of to Rex about how he and Leonhardt always trained with each other since Ladius and Leonis were too young for the boys to properly work with.

Rex openly said that although he liked Sieghart, he felt a connection with Leonis unlike him. Leo said that it is because they are considered the little brother in the family so they can relate better; Leonhardt to Rex as Sieghart to Leonis.

"Speaking of Leonis, how has he been holding up with Mimel hanging off him like a puppy?" Leonhardt asked since Sieghart was the last person to speak with him before splitting.

"Actually, he said he didn't mind. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it but he tried to hide it."

"Oh ya, he never had a female act like that towards him since you seem to be a magnet for ladies. Although I must admit it is sure fun to see Linda go panic mode when you are next to any and all females." Leo said and eyed his younger brother. "I must admit, Valeria is worse because at least Linda doesn't mean to hurt people, but Valeria oh man…"

"She is not as violent as you make it seem Leonhardt." Ladius said, defending his friend.

"Oh yes, if she saw either first or second period, we would not have seen a beat down." Leo replied. His sight caught witness of the two females of the conversation. "Speaking of which." Leo pointed at Valeria and Linda walking side by side, having what seemed to be a casual conversation.

"Now that I think about it, they are very similar."

Ladius said as a person with grug armor walked into the room with a bag on his back. However, unlike normal gurgs, he did not have his helmet on for whatever reason. The skin is pale white, much more than a high elf. Red hair ran down his armor and flames coming off his shoulders.

"Gather around students." The gurg commanded as the students made their way to him. "I am Vashtor, your teacher of this class. Pick up one of the practicing weapons to represent what type you wish to use for this class in this pile here." In front of the gurg teacher sat a pile of weapons ranging from swords, longswords, daggers and anything used to inflict damage that you need to get close in with. All weapons were fashioned in a shinai shape with the bamboo being the blade.

Leonhardt walked forward in front of everyone and pick up a standard sword length weapon for himself and Sieghart. He tossed the weapon to his cousin who caught it with one hand and inspected it. Leonhardt and Vashtor had a brief case of eye contact before the human returned to his group.

"What do you think?" Sieghart asked.

"He seems different from the normal gurg in this school. Best we don't bring forth any reason to change that."

Leonhardt said as Ladius walked towards the pile to grab a greatsword for himself and a spear for his friend. Ladius' eyes caught sight of the gurg teacher's weapon of choice being a greatsword as well. He turned and walked to Valeria and handed her a spear type weapon. She gladly accepted the offer and took custody of the weapon. Rex took a bamboo sword as he also nabbed a spear for the last lady of their party. Rex walked over to Linda who was surprised by the generous offer. She thanked the boys and took the weapon.

Valeria tilted towards the woman next to her. "You use a spear as well?"

"Yes, I would have imagined you would us a sword like most of the men." Linda commented.

"I can use a sword just fine, but I prefer the reach of a spear as to not get scratched up."

The remaining gurgs of the class took almost all greatsword with a few taking a regular size sword. Leonhardt caught attention of two syriums in the classroom who seemed to distance themselves from the rest. One who appeared as the older of the two had a scythe while the other chose two daggers. Interest filled the mind of the lord but the teacher spoke first.

"Very good, now we shall begin seeing what level everyone is currently at with a melee weapon."

Vashtor pulled a remote from the bag and pressed the red button on it. From the ceiling came a large screen with the name of every student on it. He pressed the button again and the names began to shuffle around as a system of brackets formed with a single line on finals with Vashtor at the top. Sieghart assumed that whoever made it to the last round would have to face the teacher to see how good the person is.

The first bracket stopped and the first two results were of two random gurgs. The next few brackets came as no importance to the friends until the third appeared with the Valeria facing off against a gurg. The fourth slot showed Linda facing a gurg a well. A smile formed on the redhead's face, wanting to fight Linda. It quickly vanished as the sixth slot showed Ladius facing off against Sieghart.

"Wow… already we have a tough battle to call."

Leonhardt said, honestly now knowing who would win the fight. He looked at the two males who nodded. During their time together, Sieghart had pulled more victories off on the male but the last fight was two years ago. Now Sieghart has gotten rusty with politics as where Ladius hasn't spent one day without some form of training under his belt.

The next bracket showed little importance again but the eight featured Leonhardt facing off against a person by the name of Fyuria. The name bugged the person fighting her as it seemed so familiar but still too far off from getting a good answer. He looked to the two syriums and noticed the female of the two glance at his with the male glaring him down.

The ninth featured two random gurgs again and the final one of the first section featured Rex facing off against a Zerva. Leo looked at the male and saw a cunning smile shape up. "This will be the first section we will have today. All students involved in today's fighting step forwards and take a seat on the line while the others may sitting in the bleachers." Vashtor ordered as worry filled the heart of Leonhardt.

"_This Zerva looks like a very capable scythe master. I haven't taught Rex during his time with us, add on to this he doesn't have the confidence to back up any skills he may have yet. This is very bad." _Leonhardt thought, worrying about the boy.

"Leo." The lord turned to see Rex smiling at him. "I know what you are thinking, don't."

Leonhardt turned to see Rex with a neutral look on his face. "Rex, are you sure you want to fight this person? He seems very skilled."

"I will never get better at fighting unless I fight strong opponents, right?" Rex's lips curled into a smile as it hit the older male this was just like him when he was learning the art of the sword.

"Alright, do your best, that is all anyone can ask for."

"Gotcha."

* * *

Thoma dragged his skin and bones down the ground floor hallway towards the nurse's office. He turned the corner when something hit him.

"My manly sense is tingling."

Thoma said, completely not ripping and utterly destroying a quote from one of the comics he read to Duran when the boy was a child. He looked to the room ahead of him and saw a light coming from it. The sound of angels came from the room as Thoma had finally found the doorway to heaven. He ran to the door and opened it to find them.

"You…" Thoma fell to his knees and bowed before the two people in the room. "Teach me your ways masters."

The two men in front of the bowing adult wore blue janitor outfits that covered the majority of their body. The one to the right sitting in a chair had black hair and a gun on his waist. The other had blue hair while leaning against the wall with a sword on his back. Both males looked at the boy and motioned for him to rise.

Thoma quickly rose to his feet. "What is your name son?"

"Thoma Raglan sirs!" Thoma barked, showing complete respect to the males.

The blue hair male turned to the other next to him. "Winfield, we have found our fourth."

"Yes Eugene, we have indeed."

* * *

_Period 3.1 Magic - (Thoma, Duran, Leonis, Mimel, and ?)_

Alice returned inside to the classroom to see half the class doing whatever they please. The teacher materialized her staff and slammed it on the flooring, causing a loud noise to catch the attention of the students.

"Thank you, now back to what I was saying. On the back if you hold the paper up, you will see your magical attributes that you have within you." Alice said and saw the students who didn't have pitch black paper do so.

"What the heck, I only have two elements and the others are power." Duran said, angry at see the lack of skills.

"Imbecile." A calm voice spoke at the dark elf who violently shifted his head to the source of the comment.

"What you say?"

"Oh, perhaps you do not know what an imbecile is. Allow me to use another, simpler word. Idiot."

"Ryuryu, would you like to explain then why most students will only see two?" Alice said, sitting on her desktop.

"Very well, a person who has the magical prowess to us such power is under normal circumstance given two elements along with another two physical skills to balance the forces out." Ryuryu explained, smoke coming from Mimel's ears from the sophisticated speech.

"Umm… Mimel, are you okay?" Leonis asked, wondering if this was normal if Mimel's brain couldn't comprehend what she was being told.

"Can someone give a sum up version of it?" Duran said, not leaving eye contact with the female who outsmarted him.

"I can. Basically, to help make sure the person is not completely helpless in physical combat, they are normally give two skills. I have two general , one combo and a wind skills since I am a fighter. Make sense Mimel?"

Smoke stopped pouring out from the girl's ears at hearing this. "Why couldn't purple and black girl just that?"

"How rude." Ryuryu said, noticing a grin on the dark elf's face. "Do you see something you like boy?"

Duran's grin dropped to annoyance once again. "I could beat you so fast you wouldn't even know what happened."

"Is that a challenge?"

Alice clapped her hands, seeing what would come out of this. All eyes turned to her as she got off her desk and walked towards a light switch.

"I was hoping something like this would happen. This is a special room where we practice magic which can I turn be used as a dueling stage. How about you two face off? Ryuryu may have a lighter slip of paper but you Duran obviously appear much more physically active then most males this day an age."

"Hmph, let's just get it over with."

"Very well, I accept this duel."

"Excellent."

Alice flipped the furthest down switch. The room transformed from a normal classroom in a blink of an eye to a full on dueling arena. The only exception to the melee style arena is two magical barriers at both ends of the room, each protecting the students from being exposed to runaway spells.

"Everyone but Duran and Ryuryu please get inside the barriers for your own protection. You two may draw your weapon but are not allowed to fight until my go." Alice said as Duran rang his right had n over his collapsible weapon.

"And what are you going to do with a book, make me read it while-"

Ryuryu silenced her lips as Duran grabbed the supposed rectangle book on his waist and with a flick of his wrist, transformed into a scythe. Duran took his left foot forwards with the scythe behind him with his right hand, his left hand holding a dark spell. Ryuryu shock quickly vanished as she realized that this boy was not just talk.

"So you appear to have some bite behind your bark." Ryuryu banished a metal scythe and the two stared down each other. "Let us see just how much you have, shall we?"

Leonis took a seat on the cold floor with Mimel leaning on his right shoulder like a lost puppy. "Too bad Thoma isn't here to see this, he'd be surprised to see his little brother actually fighting for once."

"I am." Leonis jerked his head to the left and saw the male grinning down at him. "Hi, got to love magic sometimes, able to destroy the laws of physics with a snap of my fingers."

"H-How did you-"

"Teleported."

"Oh… magic." Leonis said as Alice made her way to the trio.

"Don't tell me…" Alice dreaded the answer since the boy is still in the school. A smile from Thoma's face confirmed her fears. "And how did the nurse not catch anything?"

"Well…"

* * *

Thoma, after meeting his gods in the janitors quarters, made his way to the door which was labeled 'Nurse Lorr'. He knocked and waited a minute before knocking again with a thud coming from the other end.

"Cooome innnn."

A female voice purred as Thoma opened it and saw a female onelte who almost looked like she was trying to get males to drool with the tight nurse outfit she had on. To only add on to the fire, the female had a keg of alcohol situated right next to the medical drugs which concluded that she was a heavy drinker and she is partially drunk.

"Well, this is interesting." Thoma blurted.

"What can I do for you handsome?" Nurse Lorr shifted back and forth.

"I need to prove the magic teacher I'm not taking anything to make me a magic god." Thoma said as the nurse pointed at a bottle.

"Hand me that would ya dear?" Thoma looked at the bottle and saw it was not alcohol so he just gave it to her. She took a sip and shook her head as the taste. Thoma saw an immediate change in her posture as she stopped moving around. "Bleh… hate that taste. Thank you. I am Vira -Lorr, the nurse of this school, what was it you asked for again?"

"The new magic teacher sent me down here because she thinks I'm using magic drugs."

"And why would she think that?"

"Don't panic when I say this, but I'm a SS tier mage." Vira-Lorr's third eye on her forehead looked at the boy with surprise and she moved all three over the boy.

"You're clean." She simply said, confusing the male.

"Wait, not urine test, spit on some glass thing, nothing?"

"Nope, it would be clearly obvious if you took any by now."

"Thank you, finally someone believes me. I think ill need a-" Thoma was handed sheet, giving the okay on him being clean. "Well, thank you ma'am."

"Anytime pretty boy, come back again." Vira-Lorr winked at the male, the alcohol beginning to come back into effect.

* * *

_Period 3.1 Magic - (Thoma, Duran, Leonis, Mimel, and ?)_

"Give me the sheet." Alice ordered and the boy gave it to her.

_Alice_

_The boy is as clean as someone could be. Perhaps he may be a human with unimaginable skill with the magical arts or just found a way to modify the test, I can't tell you since I'm just a nurse. I can say though I felt a tremendous amount of magical aura come from him with a quick scan. Needless to say, he isn't using drugs. _

_Vira-Lorr_

_P.S – Send him down next time for some one on one sessions. I can teach him quite a bit in healing since I felt a strong source of light and water in him. _;-)

Alice could not believe what she just read; even the nurse believes that the boy is legit; the wink at the end didn't help but still. She looked up at the boy. "I am sorry for doubting you. I would like to speak with you after class about a matter."

"As long as I don't have to go on another trip, I'm all in."

"Very good. Duran, Ryuryu, are you ready?" Both students nodded, Ryuryu readying a thunder spell in her left hand. "Would you like to do the honors Thoma?"

"Sure, hit it!" Thoma shouted and walked over to sit next to the two students.

Duran unleashed a shadow missile that sailed through the air towards the female. Ryuryu shifted towards the right to dodge the spell and let crackling thunder loose from her hand. Duran took the spell directly and went tumbling backwards but rolled back up to a vertical base. He saw the female flick her wrist and from behind the male came a spike from the ground which nailed him from behind.

"Duran, focus!" Thoma shouted, seeing the boy was distracted on something.

The dark elf boy forced himself up as a light missile soared at him and nailed his head, making the male tumble to the ground with a bit of blood come his head. Leonis and Mimel looked at the older of the two brothers as he watched Duran continually get thrown around by the female, anger radiating from him.

Alice caught wind of this uprise of magical aura and stepped in. "That's enough, you two can-"

"No!" Duran shouted and used his scythe to get his footing. "I'm not done you." He wiped the blood trickling from his mouth and took a fighting stance.

"Give up, you clearly do not have the correct skills to fight me." Ryuryu said, readying an earth nova spell. "Surrender or I will be forced to make you."

"Bite me."

He gave his answer as the female released her spell on the male. Alice tried to step in but Thoma grabbed her hand to prevent her interference. "Hold on," Thoma saw that Duran's attention was not somewhere else and on the problem at hand. "he's got a plan."

He let go of the teacher as the spell of light erupted on Duran, blinding the viewers. Ryuryu looked blank, not wanting to harm to boy to the point she did. She turned around and started walking towards the students.

"Hrah!" Ryuryu's eyes extended as she turned and Duran dove straight out of the light spell and towards her. "Judgment!"

Duran shouted as a pillar of immense light came crashing down on the female who could not protect herself from such a force of light. The spell broke off into two separate streams and cloaked the arena in unbelievable power. The spell stopped for a moment before a tower of energy rose from the floor and engulfed the woman, ending any chance of retaliating.

As the light show settled, the site before the class is Ryuryu on her back with Duran standing before her. "I win."

"Yes… yes, you win. How were you able to stand after such a powerful combination spell?"

"Magic Barrier along with unleash all activated just as soon as you unleashed the spell." Duran held his hand out to the woman as he collapsed the scythe back into a book-like object.

**(A/N – In case you do not know these two willpowers. Magic Barrier activates once the person is at 25% health but it blocks all magic except EX Skill. Unleash All is broken as hell. This willpower again activated once you are 25% health but it substantially raises all stats, magic included. Substantially in other words means a 2x increase to all. That is why he literally one shot Ryuryu if you don't count Judgment's chance of having an insta-kill on an opponent.)**

Ryuryu hesitated for a moment but saw the male did not have any intentions of fighting. She took his hand and rose to her feet. "You will make a fine candidate." She brushed of the dirt and dust from her outfit before turning around and walking towards the teacher, leaving the male in question of what she just said.

Alice waved her hand around the two to heal them of any and all injuries they suffered in the fight. "Duran, that was a very risky strategy using magic barrier to negate the spell. Who taught you to-" Duran pointed to his brother before she could finish.

Thoma saw that the eyes of the teacher were fixed on him again. "What? He wanted to learn how to fight as a mage so I had to teach him that willpower. How else do you think he would survive?"

"AND Unleash All, ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Alice shouted at the boy who shrugged it off.

"Seriously, is it really such a big deal? You saw how effective he was when used that willpower. He had to give up parry for magic barrier so I think it was a fair trade." Thoma defended his actions as the two students made their way to them. "Nicely done both of you. I must say, for a second I thought Ryuryu would win."

"Remind me who the teacher is?" Ryuryu commented as the male started laughing, only to get an elbow to the gut by the teacher herself.

"Class dismissed." Alice said, releasing the students early. "You." Alice grabbed Thoma by the cheek.

"Not the face, not the face!" Thoma waved his hands frantically, hating the position he currently is in due to not being able to get out of it.

"Someone flip the switch." The high elf asked as Leonis with Mimel on his side did it and the class changed back into what it originally was. "Sit right there." Alice pointed to the chair directly in front of the teacher's desk. She let go and the male slowly walked to the chair and sat in it. She used wind magic to make sure the door is closed.

On the other side, Duran, Leonis and Mimel stood. "Should we wait for Thoma?" Leonis asked as Duran looked at his schedule that was identical to Thoma except for fourth which was next. "Don't have a reason, we do not have class with him next. What do you two have?"

"Cooking." Both students said as Duran looked at his and back at them.

"Looks like I found my third and fourth cooking partners." Duran said, an eyebrow being raised by Leonis. "Rex will be with us."

"Ohhhh." Leonis and Mimel once again said in unison. Duran worried this might become a trend the two shared. Then again, the girl wasn't letting go of the guy any time soon by the looks of it.

Back in the classroom which could be considered a prison with a very beautiful but also very deadly female prison warden, Thoma complied with sitting in his chair waiting for his punishment for making Duran into an awesome mage. How this could be considered bad in the boy's eyes is beyond him but he really didn't want Leonhardt to lecture him about not representing his family by being in detention.

Alice sat down on her desk and overlooked the boy. "First we find out you are the first person to have the magic to rival gods."

"Are you still on about that?"

"Somewhat, then I find out you have taught your younger brother two of the more risky willpowers ever. What are your willpowers along with skills?"

"Genius, Total Resistance, Unleash All and Magic Barrier are the will powers. Skills are two special, a light, an extra, a wind and a water."

"So you released your inner skills."

"Yup."

"Sloppy, but barely passable. You taught yourself how to use magic haven't you?" Alice asked the boy in question who had a shaky smile on his face.

"I am afraid to say yes to that."

A smile formed on Alice's face. "I cannot describe to you how impressed I am with your skill. You will be perfect."

"Wait, you're not mad?"

"No, in fact, I am very happy I met you so early in the day." Alice grabbed a form from underneath her desk and glided it to the male. "Thoma, I want you to join the school's magic team and be our leader." Alice said as the male was shocked to hear this.

He looked at the paper and began to read it outloud. "Dear… the line is blank."

"It's a fresh form; just imagine your name there."

"Dear Thoma, do to various reasons, I, Miss Alice, am giving you the opportunity to join the school's magic team to represent us on a continental scale, and if the team manages, a global level." Thoma skipped the rest, already knowing what the rest will say. "Dang, I bet you won't take no for an answer seeing how I am?"

"I will take no," Alice's face turned dark, looking down at the male. "But I will make your life as miserable as possible as my assistance in this class."

"Almost sounds like blackmail in a sense." Thoma placed the paper on the table. "Who else is on the team?"

Alice's face returned to normal as she began speaking. "Two students from first period, a dark elf by the name of Lavinia and a high elf called Faina. Both of them were late but showed much potential that I asked them to join. They both agreed shortly after."

"Ahh, the rose and the lily. So that is why she panicked when she was talking with me earlier in first, she didn't want to be too late for your class. I met both of them during breakfast but got to know Faina during my free period in first. Anyone else?"

"I was going to ask Ryuryu to join since she showed great control during her bout with Duran. That make it three currently. "

"And since I really don't want hell during my time here, I guess that makes it four."

"So you accept?" Alice said, smiling.

"On one condition, if Duran joins, I will. But, if he says no, I will not." Thoma laid down his proposal to the teacher.

"You know that Duran and Ryuryu will not get along most of the time."

"Most, but the times they do get along will make them much stronger. It's a win-win, you get me and I get to relax more at home since I won't be teaching him anymore."

"Oh no you're not, you are have a style that shouts amateur with potential. At conference, you would be destroyed if you went right now. I and the nurse will personally be training you after school on Fridays."

"Sorry, can't on Fridays."

"And why is that?"

"Because my lord and saviors decreed my apprenticeship would start on Friday and every Friday since then."

"_Oh dear gods, he met the janitors. This could make things ten times worse." _Alice thought, knowing what could happen when the two worked together to transform a person, Niel was the prime example of that change. "Fine, Monday."

"Sound's fine by me. Remember I still need to run it by Duran before I give you an answer. What time do you hold the practice for the group?"

"After school every school day."

"Okay, may I leave now?"

"Yes, you may leave, team captain." Thoma rose up and walked to the door before turning to face the teacher.

"Well, I will say I am very interested in this." He spoke, opened the door and left the room to find his traitorous brother.

* * *

_Period 3.2 Kendo -(Leonhardt, Ladius, Valeria, Rex, Sieghart,Linda, ?, and ?) _

The first two fights we nothing special, two gurgs just swinging bamboo sticks at each other until one reached three points. The third matchup was called by Vashtor as Valeria rose from her seat on the ground and walked to the center of the gym with a gurg staring her down… mainly at her chest.

The two stood before each other as Vashtor signaled the three matched to begin. Immediately the gurg went for a overhead chop which Valeria easily sidestepped to the left and stabbed the foe three times, ending the match as soon as it started. The males knew things would be quick but didn't expect it to last less than three seconds.

Valeria started walking back to her group when she heard footsteps rushing towards her. She turned and backhanded the gurg rushing her down, sending him twirling to the ground. "Can no man accept losing to a female, we are the dominate gender after all." Valeria said, getting support from her new friend.

Sieghart and Ladius looked at each other, wondering if this was true since the two ladies were always their training partners and they more than anything held their own against them. They looked at Leonhardt who just shrugged at the statement, not too sure himself since Elaine was in the same situation as well.

The screen showed Linda was up next as she silently walked to center with another gurg coming to the plate. Once more Vashtor signal the match to start. The gurg of this match went for a side slash as Linda jumped. Timing her jump correctly, the woman landed on top of the blade with her looking down on her. What she didn't expect was the dark knight to look up.

"Pervert!"

Fredelinde screamed and started stomping on the helmet of the gurg so fast everyone lost count, all the while the gurg somehow didn't fall. A blood red blush covered the woman's face as the knight finally fell to the ground but she continued to stomp so hard it was cracking the helmet. Vashtor just stood there amazed that the girl was just stomping way at the being of darkness. Sieghart rose from his dirty seat to go and calm to female down who obviously won this fight.

"Linda, you need to stop before-"

"Get away pervert!"

Linda blindly swung her right hand behind her and slapped Sieghart so hard he went flying back into his group. The males and Valeria just looked down at the male who was seeing stars. In her blinding rage, she kicked the gurg so hard he sailed to the basketball hoop and went through the net.

"Valeria, remind me never to anger you… ever." Ladius said as Linda's anger subsided.

She looked at her friends and saw the captain laying there. "C-Captain!" Linda zipped right next to the male who finally regained consciousness from the backhand.

"Oww… Linda, you have quite a right hand… or slap in this case." Sieghart spoke, a big red slap mark on his cheek.

Guilt quickly filled the female who grabbed the male and held him for a hug… a hug which resulted in his face in the female's chest. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" She embraced the male as a sweatdrop formed on Sieghart's face, not liking the situation he is in vecause of how it usually plays out. Realization hit the female as she looked down and saw the male staring directly up with his face being forced into her breasts.

Ladius quickly pulled the male back by the shirt collar to the ground before the female on instinct alone tried to give the male another slap on his other cheek. "Thank you Ladius."

"You're welcome; I need you conscious when I fight you after all." Ladius said, helping the male to his feet.

"Yes…" Sieghart said, becoming traumatized every minute in this gods forsaken school.

The screen moved Linda up the latter while the majority of the gurgs inspected the very clear loser who appeared dead. "Match five, Sieghart vs Ladius, will the two students please step forwards." Vashtor said, the match he has been waiting for to finally arrive.

Both students looked back to the ladies and found Valeria counseling the blue hair devil who nearly knocked the older of the two out. Valeria gave them the green light to the lady as they relaxed as much as two guys who were about to beat the crap out of each other could be. The two stood before each other with their respective weapons in their right hands.

"Match five, Sieghart versus Ladius." Vashtor looked at both men who brought their shinai up. "Begin!" Vashtor called out.

The two did a quick tap of their weapons on the other's as a sign of respect between the two. Ladius was the first to strike with a upward strike to the leg of his opponent. Sieghart back stepped and went for a stab. Ladius parried the attack and went for a diagonal slash.

Leonhardt measured the likelihood of who might have any advantage. Ladius choose his trademark greatsword which was a good choice for him since he has the upper body strength to do it. However, this means he is slowly than Sieghart and both know it. Since Sieghart choose the lighter and faster sword, he can use it to make mistakes as he gets back into the grove.

"Come on Ladius, kick that guy's butt!"

"Let's go Captain, take it too him!"

Both ladies' heads shifted to face one another as a wave of tension appeared between the two, so strong you could see it. "Save it for the fight you two will have ladies, you should be more worried about which man will win." Leonhardt spoke as he glaced at Rex who had a calculating face on him as he watched Sieghart's stance, attacks, defences and motions.

Ladius went in for a a vertical slash downward. Sieghart tried to block it but in he realized that he couldn't block such a blow with Ladius being about to power through his defend. The two bamboo weapons impacted but true to the expectation, Ladius got through the block and nailed Sieghart on the left shoulder.

Valeria cheered at seeing this but Sieghart swung at Ladius's side and made contact. Both groaned in pain at the stinging from impacting on skin. Valeria began quite as Linda took over the cheers. Both males turned to face each other and were back to square one. Rex asked why the two returned back to the same position they were before hand. Leo said it was because it is the best place they could be in right now.

Ladius and Sieghart slowly circled each other, waiting for the other to make a mistake. Sieghart took a misstep which Ladius took full advantage of. He blitzed forward with tremendous pressure on the male, scoring one hit on his feet. Ladius' blade swung too far right which Sieghart took a chance and went for male's heart location.

Ladius saw this and willingly used his left arm as a substitute for his heart, taking the hit instead. The problem before Ladius is now that although he is allow for another hit, he has to use a very heavy sword with just one hand, effectively making him a one legged man in an ass kicking contest. An idea popped into the one handed male as the teacher didn't say anything about switching on the fly.

The light blonde male chucked the greatsword at Sieghart which surprised him. He parried the flying stick but saw Ladius running towards the pile of shinias remaining. Sieghart moved to prevent the mal from grabbing a weapon. Ladius reached the pile but saw Sieghart was too close from him to pick a proper weapon so he grabbed the first weapon his right hand gripped.

Fredelinde and Valeria were staring intensely at the male of choice for them. Vashtor and the Raglan family knew that whatever weapon Ladius grabbed would decide the match. Ladius gripped his weapon and swung it upward as Sieghart swung downward at the prone. Ladius saw he picked up a short dagger which meant he didn't have the reach he need. He swung his right hand too hard which he did block the stick but was not able to get into a defensive stance fast enough, giving Sieghart the chance to slash Ladius in the shoulder.

Linda cheered in victory of her man as Valeria looked on, wonder how the heck Ladius could loss to Sieghart. Rex turned to Leonhardt and asked. "Wouldn't a dagger have worked even if he did not swing it so hard?"

Leo turned and shook his head. "No, the dagger he had was both far too short but also he could not block with it since Sieghart had a sword. You never want to block against a stronger opponent. Ladius knew this but took his chances and failed. If he had a sword then he would have won since he had the reach to get Sieghart in the neck."

"Oh…" Rex said, understand what came from Leo's lips.

Ladius took a few steps backward from the stinging on his shoulder but regaining his footing. "Ouch, that hurt. Good fight Sieghart." Ladius congratulated and shook hands with his opponent.

"Thank you, you definitely kept me on my toes."Sieghart said as both students noticed that the teacher approached.

"You both fought with skill. However," Vashtor's cold eyes fixated on Ladius. "I must credit you for noticing that I have not placed a rule on changing weapons midfight."

"Thank you sir."

"The winner of the fifth fight is Sieghart. And no more changing of weapons from this point on." Vashtor told as the two males walked towards their friends, Ladius dropping of the shinai in the pile in the process.

He knew he would have to give some kind of explanation to his best friend so better now than even. Ladius walked up to Valeria but she spoke first. "How the heck did you lose to him!?" Valeria pointed at Sieghart who felt bad for the male.

"He was better."

"The heck he is, you should have won that fight." Valeria expressed her anger at seeing Ladius lose.

"Think of it this way, what if the rolls were reverse and I won, Linda would be say the exact same thing to Sieghart. In the end, it was left to chance and I lost." Valeria grumbled at the male in front of her. "How about this, during lunch and fifth tommorow, how about we go to the carnival in town since we haven't spend time together in a long while?"

Valeria's pout turned to shock, shock that Ladius was asking him out on a date. Although the female did not realize it, the male we doing this because he felt bad for not being able to face her in this little tournament. Ladius meant it simply as a little time alone since they can't really have it with every female in this school trying to steal him away.

"I'll add in a bonus. If you win, I'll buy whatever want while we are out." Ladius said, sealing the deal with the woman.

"V-Very well, I accept your offer." Valeria said as the class watched the next fight between gurgs.

* * *

Duran, Leonis and Mimel made their way to the library where the dark elf in the group took the same seat as before and placed a random book over his head. Leonis took the one to his right and Mimel in front. A question pondered in the harupia which finally was let loose.

"Why did you say Rex will be the chef in our group next period?" Leonis asked Duran.

"Because, that guy… is a god of a cook." Duran said, remembering the few times Rex has actually cooked for everyone. Thoma begged the boy to be the main cook for them but he said he didn't like cooking. "Strange isn't it, hates cooking but has the greatest skill it."

"Ya… so Mimel, where have you been up to till you joined this school?" Leonis asked, knocking her out of a daydream.

"I have been stay with my onee-chan and otou-sama." Mimel said, making Leonis wonder who her older sister and father are.

"Would I happen to know them by house?"

"Nope, no one knows my connection with them expect they."

Leonis began to worry. "But you just told me that you have two family members."

"Because I like you Leon!" Mimel practically shouted, making the librarian glare at them before returning to her book.

"Well I like you too Mimel but those kinds of things you really should keep to yourself." Leonis said, meaning as a friend but for the girl before him, the difference did not matter to her.

"He is here." Duran spoke and removed his book to see his brother enter the library, giving the lady at the front a wave. "How was it?" the younger brother asked as the older sat down to his left.

"Many surprises to say the least, most noticeably a request. Actually, more like a demand." Thoma pulled out a sheet and passed it to Duran.

"I wanna see." Mimel whined but Thoma said she will have to wait her turn.

Duran briefly read the details before handing it to Thoma and then from him to the female. "Magic club huh, suits you I suppose."

"Yup, and you are joining me." Thoma declared as Duran gave him a dirty look

"And why would I?"

"Ryuryu will be in it most likely."

"So?" Duran said, obviously not caring about some club his brother is in.

"Geez. Look, I want you to join for two reasons. One, this way we both will be properly training in the use of magic unlike the rudimentary teaching I have been able to give you and myself."

"But you are better at magic then her by a whole tier." Leonis spoke out, getting a nod from Duran.

"I could be a SS tier mage all I want, but someone who is C tier with proper training could easily defeat me since I lack the correct mindset. I always go for the win and the rest just goes like clockwork."

"But everyone you fought falls."

"Fine, I'll give you a scenario, me and Miss Alice have a duel. While I am higher up than her, she could defeat me in five seconds flat while I try to remember what just happened because she has the right training." Thoma explained to his brother who rolled his eyes. "I said that I will only join if you do. I am doing this so you can become a better mage then you already am bro. Trust me on this and say yes."

"You make it sound like I need this."

"You do, after the fight you had with that lady, you would have easily lost if I didn't teach you Magic Barrier. And even then, the odds were still against you, it was luck she lowered her guard and you capitalized." Thoma said, trying to get his brother to say yes.

"If I may say something." Leonis asked, getting a nod from the male. "How about this Duran. What if you were able to surpass everyone except your brother, you would be able to make a name for yourself."

"Alright, ALRIGHT, I'll do it." Duran finally gave in, slamming the book back on his face.

* * *

The match hardly could be considered a match at all, just two people swinging sticks at each other. Finally the next fight was called as Leonhardt rose to his feet and started walking forward. The lord saw the syrium female staring him down as if it would petrify him. He looked on and saw the male syrium was also doing the same.

"_I wonder why they are looking at me in sure a fashion. Perhaps they do not like anyone that is human. Hmm… wait, the situation in The Frontier could be the answer. I'll have to try and talk with them after this fight. That's if I am able to walk afterwards." _Leonhardt thought as the two in front of the other.

"Fight!"

Leonhardt saw a blurry of pale blue speed towards him. Focusing his vision, he found the woman was in a blind rage with the expression on her face. Fyuria swung furiously as the male who parried every strike and saw that her attacks were getting faster but more sloppy. Leonhardt sidestepped to the right and extended his right leg to trip the female who ate the cold floor.

"Fight back!" The woman yelled and rose back to a vertical base.

Leo did not even take a fighting stance, letting his shinai rest in his hand, "You are letting your emotions guide your blows. You will not defeat me so long as you follow such actions. Calm yourself and you will stand a much better chance." He offered his advice to the female, not wanting to make her seem weak.

Fyuria blitzed forwards, renewed anger at the human for insulting her fighting style. She swung forward and missed. Leonhardt decided he had enough and with a simple swing of his weapon, disarmed the syrium and did a quick three blows to her body to end the match. Fyuria hit the floor when she began to realized that she not only lost, but also was disarmed on the spot.

She slammed her fist on the ground in shame. "Damn it!" Fyuria looked up and saw that the very same human that defeated her was offering his hand to him. "Get away from me!" She shouted with an uproar, drawing real daggers. This forced Leo to quickly gain distance for his safety. Vashtor slowly walked between the two, signally to calm down. Leo did as he was told but it took a minute before Fyuria's anger subsided.

"The winner is Leonhardt."

The winner turned and walked to his friends, a different outlook of the match in place of just the win. He sat down on the ground as the teacher call forth the next two students.

"_Fyuria, why is it you hate me and my race so much. You look like an event has traumatized you to the point where any and all humans you face must be kill. If I remember correctly, syriums and dark elves are the rejects of the elven races to perhaps humanity did not see fit to allow them a normal life."_

Leonhardt's thought ended when Vashtor said which gurg won. His mind was now set to the fight that he was most worried about, the last fight of the class with Rex and Zerva. Since he basically embarrassed the little sister of the two, the syrium was most likely going to not hold back. He saw Rex hand the oathsword to him and make his way to the center.

Rex looked the taller male in the eyes, not backing down from the fight before him. Vashtor inspected the two and deemed them ready. "The final fight for today, Zerva vs Rex, fight!"

Zerva started off with a swing to the head for a decapitation. Rex ducked and closed the gap between them and swung at his midsection. His blow hit the pole of the scythe and the syrium kicked Rex in the stomach to make the boy stumble backwards. He turned his head and saw the male reaching for him back where his wings sat.

Remembering the pain from earlier in the morning, Rex quickly turned and did a stabbing motion to the male, hitting him in the stomach to score a point. Zerva grabbed the boy's neck and slammed him to the ground. Rex lost his shinai on the impact on the ground and felt helpless in this situation. He looked up and saw the male formed a fight and was coming down to Rex's face.

Rex ate the fist in the face which did count as a hit. He saw another coming as he used his legs to kick the male in the head to try and cause some kind of effect. Zerva flinched and wondered what hit him in the back of the head. Rex saw this as his opportunity and socked the male syrium in the jaw, ending the fight on a technical level.

Vashtor concluded that the fight was over but the problem still stood that Zerva was still on top and didn't look content to get off until he avenged his little sister's lose. The syrium started throwing punches at the male who only could cover up his face form such blows to try and prevent any form of brain damage. After losing count of how many hits his arms took, Rex finally had enough and started trading hits with the stronger male, going out in a blaze of glory.

Vashtor had enough of the fight and grabbed both males by the shirt collar and lifted them up to their feet. "Just because this is a class where we fight does not give either of you two the right to brawl. I will let you off with this one and only warning. Now, class dismissed."

Rex made his way to his family and friends with a bloody lip. Leonhardt congratulated the male on winning against the syrium but also brawling with him. He handed the oathsword back to him as the rest of the class dropped of their shinai in the pile. Despite being the one to taste first blood, Rex felt nothing but pride in him since everyone was proud of him.

The group made their way out of the gym and started talking about what to do until the bell ringed in a few minutes. "Say Rex, you think about what kind of style you want to wield your sword?"

"How about one where I quick draw?"

Leonhardt's face smiled as he looked at the boy. "Looks like I am going to be your teacher I suppose. Actually, one of two teachers."

"Two?"

"I have a friend of mine who knows the style to teach you who I think would be more than willing to teach you. I am actually going to be doing house work with her during this period so I'll ask."

"Elaine?" Sieghart asked?

"Elaine." Leonhardt answered.

* * *

_Period 4.1 - Cooking (Duran, Rex, Mimel and Leonis)_

The bell rang to the library freeloaders who rose from their seats and split into to groups with Thoma leaving to go to swimming while the others head off to cooking class. Duran wondered what the teacher would be like since they already had a high elf and a greer. Leonis and Mimel once again were chatting about random stuff to which Duran wondered where the two have been all their lives.

"So then my onee-chan told me that I can't have it. It was the prettiest thing I have ever seen." Mimel finished the story, still giving no details on just who this onee-chan is.

"I see, seems your family really love you though."

"Yup, although otou-sama is hard to read, I know he really, really loves me since he took me away from my original father who wanted to use me for mean things." Mimel started a new story while Duran jjust wondered one thing.

"_What the hell kind of family does this girl come from? Better question is how the hell is this girl sane!?" _ Duran questioned everything that was being tossed from the young lady's mouth. Only reason he didn't call her out on it is because someone could not make this stuff up so well in such a fashion.

The group made their way to their next class where they ran into the supposed cook of their group. Duran noticed the bloody lip and asked about it, to which Rex explained that he and his fellow opponent got into more than just a simple duel but a fist fight. The dark elf shook his head, not understanding why the male was proud about such a stupid matter.

Rex opened the door and saw that the kitchen was empty except for a human female who appeared as the teacher. "Oh, so you must be my four students for the period?"

"Pardon, did you just say four, as in just us and no one else?" Leonis asked, getting a nod from the woman.

"Yes, gurgs see no point in learning the culinary arts and just about every female picks fourth period as their free period. This means that you four are the only people in this hour. My name is Beatrice if you are wondering."

"No miss?" Mimel asked.

"Normally when I have students this small, I am relaxed about small details like that. So long as you work hard during the time you are cooking, I do not care about the lighter rules of the school." Beatrice said as Duran patted Rex on the back.

"This guy will be your favorite student then, he can cook just about anything you ask."

"I just happen to know how to cook a few things Duran." Rex spoke but this caught the teacher's attention.

"That so…? Then I suppose teaching you four will not be tough at all since we already have a student who knows how to cook. Anyway, my class works like this. I give you the recipes we are cooking on the week we are making them on Monday. Tuesday and Wednesday I go over the special ingredients you will be using but most are ones you will us repeatedly. On either Thursday or Friday depending on the food is when we are cooking." Beatrice grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote down four letters on the board.

"C A K E… cake?" Mimel spoke, getting a nod from the teacher who motioned for her little group to sit down in a table.

"Yes, and since you are such a small class, you can decide on which specific cake you want to have.

"Any?" Leonis asked.

"Any type so long as you are willing to put the time and energy into making it."

"Hard work will pay off in food we are going to smother ourselves in." Duran muttered under his voice.

* * *

Leonhardt made his way to the only place he could properly do paperwork in this school, the library. He opened the door and signed in. He knew the boys come in here to sleep but did not seem to sign in like they really should. Leo ignored this and made his way to a table and looked over his remaining classes with his family's on the side.

"Poor Ladius, he has to have swimming with Valeria right now. Thoma will only make that situation worse since I imagine a good majority of females with want to touch him." Leonhardt spoke softly, respecting the golden rule of the library people tend to forget. The lord saw that one of his house servants had entered the doorways as he waved his hand.

The male wearing a butler suit walked over to Leonhardt's table with two small stacks of paper in his hands and placed them down on the wooden table. "Here you are Lord Raglan, if there anything else you need?"

"No, you may take your leave for the rest of the day since I imagine traveling here just to deliver these was not the most exciting."

"Very well, have a wonderful day my lord. Give my regards to Lady Rubech"

The butler bowed his head and started walking. Leonhardt grabbed a pen from the box on his table and looked over his first document. His eyes went up as he saw his butler open the door for one of his friends. His eyes went back down to read to contents of the paper which asked for funding of public transportation in the region he watched over. Leo signed his name and looked up to see Elaine walking to him.

"Good morning Elaine." Leonhardt said and moved the seat to his right to let her sit down.

"Hello Leonhardt, thank you for the seat." Elaine sat down next to her fellow lord who passed her the stack associated with herself.

Even since Leonhardt was thrusted into the role of house lord, he found that his relationship with Elaine who has been the Lady of House Rebuch for some time grew immediately as Leonhardt began to adjust to the position. This however caused the woman to develop a crush which Leo almost let get out of control. In the end, he was able to convince Elaine that he did not love her but loved her as a friend and comrade. Afterwords, the two worked together in the political and non political levels to help the citizens of their lands as the bonds between their people seemed to grow considerably.

Leonhardt decided now was better than any to speak. "Elaine, I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, what is it you need?"

"Rex wants to learn a quick draw style of fighting involving a sword. You already know the situation with him and the oathsworn correct?" Elaine nodded, remembering a few letters from Leonhardt about Rex and his untapped potential. "Since you have more free time then I do know with school, can you find a style where it can be swift but deadly, also allowing him to use flight to his advantage?"

"I see, so that is what he wants? Alright, I will look into it as soon as I return home."

"Thank you Elaine."

* * *

_Period 4.2 - Swimming (Ladius, Valeria, Thoma, Valeria, Faina, and ?)_

"I am not, under any circumstance wearing that thing Thoma." Ladius stood defiant before the older of the two males in the locker room. Ladius had changed into his swimming clothes but Thoma was a very different story.

"Come on Ladius, you will never live until you try one of these on. They are extremely comfortable." Thoma said, once again wearing a speedo. This time however he is trying to convince Ladius to wear one with him.

"I will not wear one."

"What is Valeria's life depended on it?"

"She can handle herself in any situation."

"Dammit dude, just put it on!" Thoma tossed the piece of clothing at the male who side stepped it.

"You are out of your mind." Ladius said and made his way to the door. He stopped dead in his tracks by the sound of laughter. "You hear that?"

"Hear what, you rejecting the greatest thing since the internet?" Thoma asked and grabbed the piece of clothing.

"No… giggles." Ladius swung his hand to the last locker door and opened it to find a passage way dug out from it. "What the…?"

"Look what we have here… a guide to the promise land." Thoma's devilish face formed as he walked into the locker and into the large tunnel which had lighting inside of it. "Oh no, you are coming along with me you." Thoma grabbed Ladius' hand and dragged the male with him into the pathway.

"And why are you making me come with you?"

"I need a witness to prove this event happened, and you are the chosen one." Thoma said as the saw a light from the end of the tunnel and voices from it. "And here we are, the greatest form of heaven to exist in the world." Thoma said and reached the end which is a looker door much like the one in the male section.

Ladius reached the end as well and took a glance at what he is talking about. "Are you serious? Ladius spoke out as Thoma motioned for him to remain quiet. This only aggravated the male as an idea hit him. "May I have the speedo for a moment?"

"Sure, here." Thoma handed the piece of clothing to Ladius and continued to eyeball the precious fruit. "Yes, the mist from the showers is clearing."

"From me to you brother."

Ladius simply said and forced the speedo onto Thoma's head, blinding the male temporarily. Thoma frantically tried to turn around but got kicked in the gut which caused him to fall backwards into the female changing room. He got the strapping of the speedo off and saw the locker door slam shut in front of him.

"First Duran and now Ladius of all people, you're ALL traitors!" Thoma shouted as realization hit the screaming male of where he was sitting. Thoma nipped up and summoned a flower into his right hand. "Hello la-"

Thoma froze when he saw not only a dozen female with very sharp things called weapons pointing at him, but also the room had in it Valeria but more importantly Faina and Lavinia. "Ughhh… hi girls. I happen to-"

Thoma shut up when a crimson blade was pointed directly at his throat by the dark elf. "Silence, I think we need to teach this boy what happens when he peeks. What say you girls?"

"Faina dear, you will help me right?" Thoma asked as he saw the female elf's eyes shot firectly at his speedo as she fell backwards with her face red. His eyes then turned to a girl with blue hair who didn't have a weapon pointing at him. "You, you understand my-" He found the lady had ignored the entire situation and walked out to the pool.

Thoma found out that day never to peek in the female locker room again unless you have someone who is willing to take the beatings for the team, the ultimate sacrifice so to speak. After the ladies had done their much needed beatdown, they returned back to dressing for the class. Valeria finished early and left to find Ladius walking out of the male locker room.

"Ladius, were you and Thoma peeking on us in the female locker room?"

"I know no such thing Valeria."

* * *

_Omake 3 – I'm taking you with me, traitor!_

"I need a witness to prove this event happened, and you are the chosen one." Thoma said as the saw a light from the end of the tunnel and voices from it. "And here we are, the greatest form of heaven to exist in the world." Thoma said and reached the end which is a looker door much like the one in the male section.

Ladius reached the end as well and took a glance at what he is talking about. "Are you serious? Ladius spoke out as Thoma motioned for him to remain quiet. This only aggravated the male as an idea hit him. "May I have the speedo for a moment?"

"Sure, here." Thoma handed the piece of clothing to Ladius and continued to eyeball the precious fruit. "Yes, the mist from the showers is clearing."

"From me to you brother."

Thoma's manly senses tingled once more as he grabbed Ladius' hands and prevented the male from blinding him with the manliest clothing. The two wrestled each other as they both fell forward into the female locker room.

They both looked up and saw quite a few ladies staring down on them with quite an angry look, most noticeably Valeria. Thoma did what any sane man would do in this situation and try and run for it. He would his exit blocked by Lavinia who was cracking her knuckles with a smile that sent chills down his spine.

"You…" Valeria spoke with venom in her voice.

"If we die Ladius," Thoma started, getting back to back with his traitor of a brother. "we die in the greatest realm in the world."

"This is just a locker room Thoma." Ladius said.

"And that is why you and Valeria will never get married."


	4. Chapter 4 - Onee-Chan!

The atmosphere of the commons where everyone eats could only be summed up in two words, complete chaos. Duran escorted himself out of the school, choosing to eat out in the calm realm known as not the school. He took a seat in one of empty table that some classes used when they need to be outside for a topic.

The dark elf placed his right hand in his pocket and pulled out a tiny rectangle. Duran outlined the object with a stream of magic as it grew into a small paper bag. He opened it and pulled out a sandwich which he took a small bit out of.

Duran finished his bit and placed the food on the top of the bag. "Can a person not have the decencies of eating without someone watching him?" He slowly turned his head with a scowl look on his face. "And while you are at it, you can put the scythe away."

"Very impressive hearing."

"Considering I can hear you breathing with my natural hearing, I knew you were there the moment you took your first breath. So, are you going to just stand there or are you going to come out in sit with me Ryuryu?"

Duran spoke as he returned his attention back to his food and took another bit from it. He heard the steps of the lady come closer who took a seat on the other side of the table. "So, how come you were spying on me, some special reason what I would not understand perhaps?"

"You interest me." Ryuryu said and dematerialized her scythe.

"And why would I care whether I have peeked your interest or not?" Duran asked as a grumble came from the woman as he was about to take another bit from hit food. Although he hardly knew the female who was his opponent not too long ago, she was still a woman. Duran broke up the sandwich into two pieces with her having the non eaten portion. "Here." He said and looked away from the woman.

"Oh my, is this your version of a confession, by offering me food?" Ryuryu teased as Duran tried to hide his face.

"Do you want it or not?"

"Very well, I thank you for the meal." Ryuryu spoke and took the sandwich from the male's hand. She took a small bite from the edge and her face shifted.

A snicker came formed the dark elf's face. "What, never had mayo before." Duran chewed his bit of the meal and swallowed it.

"So that is what this white liquid is, such barbarism." Ryuryu said under her breath as it just hit her the man had superb hearing.

"Ya, you remember don't you?" Duran grabbed the top of his right ear and displayed it. Although he has the features of a dark elf, he had normal human ears but had the advantages of elven ones. "So what was that about mayo being barbaric?"

Duran closed his eyes and went to take another bite. "This sauce's taste is horrific.."

Duran's eyes opened as he stopped himself from taking a bite. "You have got to be kidding, it's a freaking sauce you use on food, not the- why am I even telling you this!?"

"Because it amuses me to see you lively about such topics." Ryuryu curled a smile on her lips at such enjoyment, a smile the man could not tell was genuine or pure evil.

Duran's face showed he was not amused at all about this woman's accusations about his food. "Remind me why you decided to spy on me. Better yet, why are you even here since you could have just as easily gotten a tray from the lunch room?"

"Because," Ryuryu reached into one of the smaller pockets in her outfit. "you and I will be partners."

"Pardon?"

Duran looked at the female like she had lost her mind. Ryuryu pulled out a small piece of paper Duran had already seen. "Ya, I already know you are in the club, what of it?"

"Have you read the fine print?" Ryuryu flipped the sheet around and pointed at a section he did not read beforehand.

"Let's see… during events such a conference, the schools that have advanced to such loves will have their students form up into pairs and face off in a one round face off. Teams can be chosen at the same moment as the school is called- Okay, so why should I care, I will be pair with Thoma."

"If you continued to read it, you will know why that is not available. Idiot."

Duran ignored the female's statement and returned to reading it. "team leaders are not allowed to form into teams and in such an event to occur will result in the school be disqualified and removed from the league for the season, what!?" he shouted at the paper for such a stupid rule. Duran looked up to see the female waiting for a response. "Oh no, you and I are NOT being partners, I'll-"

"Be forced to. Our only other members are surely going to be together which leave us to be pair."

"Forget that, I'll just leave the club." Duran spoke and took a huge bite out of hit food and chopped it down.

"And break your word with your brother?"

"How do you know…" Duran glared at the female who calm despite the male who seemed to be on the very of an outburst.

"Many things cross the ears of one you listens. You should keep such conversations to a private location."

"You're a freaking stalker is what you are!" Duran shouted as Ryuryu simply rose to her feet.

"Immature child." Ryuryu spoke before turning and leaving the male alone, along with both ends of his sandwich.

Duran watched the female walk away from him as he reached for the other end of the already bitten food. He looked back at his actions for a moment as he slapped himself in the head. He threw the remains into a garbage can and rose to his feet.

"Wait!" Duran called out, seeing the female stop in front of the school door. He slowly walked over to the woman, the situation one that the male hated being in."…ry…" Duran tried to say.

"Excusing me, but I could not quite hear what you just said." Ryuryu turned to see the male's face turned to the left

"I said I am sorry, there!" Duran exclaimed all at once.

"There, was that so hard?"

"Yes."

"Hmph… very well, I accept your apology."

* * *

_Period 5.1 – Health? (Leonhardt and Rex)_

After the two had a nice meal with Ladius and Sieghart about their plans for the future, they split off into their separate groups to their next class. The two men walked in silence of each other as the door to the room came in sight. Leonhardt reached it first and opened it for Rex who thanked the lord. The first sight they saw made them doubt the class they were in.

In front of the two were a few gurgs and the rest females which did not surprise the two, what did is the female syrium teacher holding a bottle of alcohol with the class being health. Leonhardt began to have second thoughts as he closed the door in front of him and Rex.

"Perhaps we should have a schedule to where we have a free period during this hour."

"Agreed…"

Leonhardt qand Rex turned around and made their way to the vice principals office because hell knows the principal himself will not do anything.

* * *

_Period 5.2 – Art (Sieghart, Linda, Leonis and Mimel)_

Sieghart opened the door to the class he questioned the most for him to be in. A flying piece of wet clay came flying at the four companions as Sieghart pulled Linda out of the way while Leonis only move in one direction as Mimel was clinged to him. The oldest of the four looked forward and saw a small nieth sitting on her desk with what seemed like a pottery wheel.

"Opps, sorry about that, come in." The child looking teacher said and motioned for them to come.

Sieghart need only take a few steps in as a scream of an all female class erupted. For the first time, fear entered the body of the male as Linda stepped in front on his with her spear out. "Back off, he's staying with me!" Linda spoke as it just hit her that the male was right behind her. "Ehh…" She turned her head with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Ya, Leon is mine too!" Mimel shouted while clinging onto the younger of the two brothers.

Sieghart and Leonis looked at each other about the scene they are currently in. "Does Mimel even understand the difference between friendship and love?" Sieghart asked to Leonis who shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't know. Personally, I don't mind this situation. Leonis spoke as Sieghart gave a sigh.

"I will not have this class turn into a fangirl section where all you ladies do is drool over these male!" The nieth yelled at the students as she turned her attention back to the four newcomers. "Now… you four may sit down in that table right there." The teacher pointed to the table closest to the door on the right. Sieghart and Leonis sat in the front while Linda and Mimel sat opposite of two females as to prevent a scene. "I am Miss Plum, the artistic teacher of- will you ladies stop staring at those two!?" Plum shouted, knocking a majority of the females from their daydream.

"But miss, their so cute."

"Perhaps with your preference, but it seems the two are taken." Plum pointed at the two ladies sitting in the same table as the only two males. "They seem to already have a claim on the boys."

"So what, they're just a bunch of-"

A random female stopped when Sieghart rose from his seat. "I share no attraction to any of you strangers. The only two I care deeply for are my little brother," Sieghart motioned his hand to Leonis. "and my best friend Linda." The good friend of the speaking male looked up in shook. "As for you Mimel… it's a work in progress since I only met you."

"Thank Zeeg!" Mimel identified the male by an interest nickname.

"Of course." _"At this rate, you will be my sister-in-law so why not." _Sieghart sat down and began to wonder on a topic relating to what he just thought. _"I should actually start to seek out a partner myself soon. But who…?" _

Leonis caught sight of his brother deep in thought and asked. "What are you thinking about?"

Sieghart snapped out of mindset to face his brother. "Sorry about that."

"-furthermore, we have the responsibility as a class to prepare for one of four special events that happens every year." Plum finished as heads turned. "Along with creating things from clay and from writing utensils, we create the things needed for the first dance of this school which starts in two weeks." All heads once more turned to the two males. "Pay attention to me and not the boys, less you want a detention."

Linda looked at Sieghart who looked at her when she did. "S-Sieghart…"

"Yes Linda?"

"W-W-Will you-"

"Leonis, will you take me to the event!?" Mimel leaped from the other side of the table to dive headlong into Leonis' chest, causing the male to fall backwards with the female on top.

"Owww… " Leonis' head banged against the floor as the female waited for an answer. "Ahh… sure, why not, could be fun."

"Yey!"

Sieghart and Linda watched as Mimel lifted the male to his feet and ran out of the classroom with her prize towards the only person who could give them clearance to leave the facility. Both adults looked at the door and back at themselves wondering what just happened.

"What was it you were about to ask?" Sieghart spoke to Linda who wanted to curl into a ball.

"Nothing…" Linda weakly responded as the two returned back to the words of the teacher.

* * *

Leonhardt and Rex had made their way through hallways of gurgs, a hall moniter that made Rex feel both relaxed and on edge with her being a harupia. As they finally reached the door marked with the 'Vice Principal' sign on it, Leonhardt knocked on the door. A moment of silence ensued before the male knocked once more, again no results.

"I suppose we will have to return another time to-"

"You two need to speak with me?" Leonhardt and Rex casually turned to see the authority walking from the teacher lounge with a cup of coffee.

"Yes, we need to speak with you about our fifth class." Leo spoke as he felt Rex starting to get nervous.

"Very well, I will speak with you two." Dyshana opened the door and entered as the other two followed as Dyshana held her hand up to Leonhardt. "You, wait here." She then turned to look at Rex. "Come with me Rex."

Leonhardt listened to the orders of the woman and stayed on the outside of the office as Dyshana closed the blinds leading to the hallway. "Sit." She motioned the male to take a seat in front of the desk. Rex quickly did as he was told. "Why do you not speak when I say something? You have nothing to fear unlike the principal of this school."

"I… I guess I am just nervous ma'am." Rex said as she took a sip of her drink.

"You needn't be. Now, why is it you two wish to discuss involving your fifth hour?" Dyshana placed the cup down and observed the male very carefully. "You seem to be distracted."

"Well, not exactly…"

"Then what might be on your mind?"

"May I first ask why you care so much when you are not the school counselors?" Rex mentally slapped himself as he rudely spoke out to the woman who was causing all the problems in him. "I am very sorry ma'am, I did not mean to speak out in such a way."

Dyshana kept a blank face during the whole ordeal, not letting a single emotion escape from her. She moved her hands and placed them together, moving them in front of her. She knows that whatever the male is dealing with has to do with her but the emotion she is picking up after he saw her is either shyness or nervousness; both of which are one in the same to some. Why though is bothering her which only makes her want to know even more.

"I would like to know what is on your mind."

Rex's brain stopped for a moment to look at the situation he was in. He knew that if he didn't say anything then nothing would change so why not now. "Well… I have-"

"Onee-chan!"

A high pitch voice yelled as the door to the official's office slammed open with Mimel dragging Leonis with her. Leonis ate the floor as the female guiding him stopped in front of the desk. Although his face was eating the solid floor, he finally got his answer as to who this onee-chan is, that just left the father.

"Mimel, why are you not in class?" Dyshana said, not expecting such an event to pop up.

"Can I go to the dance, can I, can I?!" Mimel said with a run of adrenaline coursing through her body.

Dyshana looked at the male she brought with her and saw it was the same person who stood up for her earlier today. "Mimel, you have just met this person today on the first day of school correct?"

"Yes onee-chan, he is so nice to mean when others are just completely mean to me."

Dyshana's eyes moved to the door where she could see Leonhardt's jacket, signaling the male was still waiting outside. "Lord Raglan, I need you in here for a question." Dyshana spoke as the lord walked in to the room.

"What is it you wish ma'am?" Leo said as Dyshana motioned for the male to close the door and lock it.

"I need confirmation on this male my sister is holding onto throughout the day."

"Pardon my intrusion, but did you just say that Mimel is your sister?" Leonhardt asked, getting a nod from the woman.

"Yup, Dyshana is my onee-chan and she is the best!" Mimel said and grabbed Leonis into another hug.

Both Leo and Rex asked themselves the same question. _"How is Mimel, the energetic girl who does nothing but hold onto Leonis like a lost puppy, related to Dyshana who embodies the very meaning of proper behavior? She even calls me/Leo by the house name instead of my/his first name as where Mimel either can't or doesn't call anyone by their name correctly."_

"Now Lord Raglan," Dyshana returned the attention to her and away from the two students in question. "what is your relationship with Leonis and his behavior?"

"Umm… you could just ask me miss, I am right here." Leonis said as the eyes of the principal glazed over Leonis.

"I cannot take the word of someone who has been ensnared by my little sister. Instead I must trust someone who has their honor and power on the line, Lord Raglan. "

"You do have a very good point. If I were to lie to you, I would endanger the trust of my house and bring ruin to it. Very smart ma'am." Leonhardt said, realizing this female was far smarter then she truly let's her position show. "I will only tell you what I tell anyone about Leonis. He can be a pushover at time."

"Hey!"

"But he has a heart that few can rival. If you had to trust Mimel with anyone in this room who would bring her happiness in any relationship, I would put it in Leonis. I am too busy with house details to be a exceptional boyfriend and I cannot speak for Rex."

Dyshana looked at Rex whose heart nearly stopped at her shift. "A-as beautiful as Mimel is, my heart lies somewhere else."

"I see… so you would not argue with these two going to the dances of this year?"

"I can only speak for myself, it would be in your best interest to speak with his older brother Sieghart on the matter but I would say yes if the call was left to me."

Dyshana shifted to look at the two students in question. She saw that Mimel was acting like she would if she got a new toy to play with. The "toy" in question was not behaving in a defensive manner but let this happen. She saw no signs of trying to escape and if anything, he was enjoying this. Her first thought on the boy was that he would try something on her little sister but with his actions, coupled by the Raglan lord's consent, Leonis was just going with it to see how it will play out.

"So Mimel, how is this person different from the other's of the past?" Dyshana asked, seeing the change of face of her sibling.

"Leon is different, so is Rex!"

"Wait, what did I do?" Rex asked, turning to look at the two.

"These two are just amazing, they are so nice, kind, brave-"

Dyshana stopped the female before she forgets what the purpose of the question was. "We will be getting nowhere if we continue this pattern. Leonis," All eyes turned to the male in question who did not budge at the call of his name. "you are stepping into territory that you may not be able to return sane from, do you still wish to proceed with this?"

"Yes."

"Very well, since our father cannot speak on this matter for a current while, I shall on his behave and allow this to happen. Now, Lord Raglan, Rex, on the matter of your fifth hour class, you may have this as a free period so long as you do not disrupt the calm of the school. Everyone may leave except Mimel, I need a word."

"Very well and thank you for your generosity ma'am, come on Rex, we are going to the school yard. See you soon Leonis." Leonhardt helped Rex to his feet and tried to get the poor cousin off the cute girl who refused to let go.

"No, Leon is mine!" Mimel cried and tightened her grip on the male.

"Let him go Mimel." Dyshana calming said, seeing the girl look at her in disbelief

"But-"

"You heard me." Dyshana said as the stubborn girl reluctantly let go of Leonis' arms and her's dropped downward

Leonis, after finally being free from the hugging of the female, started to walk away from the girl but not before waving goodbye to her as he left with his family. They classed the door behind them, leaving them to the matters the vice principle wanted to discuss in private. She motioned her right index finger for the younger female to sit down which she did with a huff.

"None of that dear." Dyshana moved her right hand to a cabinet to the right to pull out two bars of chocolate. Drool began to flow from the mouth of Mimel at the sight of such tasty food. "Here you go Mimel."

"Thank you onee-chan!" Mimel said and opened the treat up immediately and stuffed the top of it in her mouth.

"Of course, I will always take care of you." Dyshana smiled and took a piece of the bar off and nibbled at it. "You know that males tend to play ladies like you into your palm until that have you cornered and forced into situations you do not like."

"But Leon is different from everyone else I have met. He is just so pure like that Rex person who stood up for me."

"Again with Leonis and Rex. If I didn't know any better, it would seem you two are dating with you leading and him following."

"At least I am onee-chan." Mimel took another big bite from her chocolate.

"Pardon, but what did you just say to me?"

"At least I have Leon, you have never even tried to date before in your life, always say you are too busy with the job otou-sama makes you do every day."

"Are you implying that I cannot find a suitable boyfriend?"

"Maaaaybeeeee?" Mimel smiled with a chocolate grin and look up to avoid eye contact.

"I am not falling for your trick little sister; I do not need to date anyone."

"Think about how otou-sama will react when he sees his little daughter holding hands with Leon while his older doesn't have anyone?"

Dyshana glared at the younger sibling, knowing she was right with how her father would react and it would not end well for anyone. "Very well, I shall prove to you I can be in a relationship."

"Anyone of interest, let me guess, let me guess… Leo!"

"No, Lord Raglan and I only share a professional relationship and we are both keen on keeping it that way. He needs to keep on my good side while I need to overlook one of his brothers."

"Who is that?"

"The one who I will be securing, Rex." Dyshana answered and took a small bit from her bar of chocolate. She looked at Mimel and found she already devoured hers while the older sibling barely finished the top. "What am I going to do with you dear...?" She broke off the bottom half of her bar and handed it to Mimel who gratefully accepted it.

* * *

"Well… I am truthfully surprised that went so smoothly Leo." Rex said with Leonhardt to his right. The male had his arms on the back of his head with his elbows on the sides of his face.

"Agreed, I would not have imagined so many surprises. First that Mimel and Dyshana are siblings, next Leonis and Mimel going some kind of dance and finally Dyshana giving us the go ahead to have fifth period as a free period." Leonhardt responded his hands in his coat pockets "Still… I fell as though there is more reason that she personally wanted to talk with you before those two interrupted. What was she asking?"

Rex did not say a word, only showing a dark shade of red on his face. Leo had a hunch on the details but did not want to interfere on the specifics. He told him that he did not have to tell him, a move Rex thanked Leonhardt for. The two walked in silence, thinking about their respective thoughts. Leonhardt smiled as he saw Elaine walking towards with a book and two swords. Rex looked at the woman in wonder of why she had weapons on her.

"Elaine, I really do owe you for this." Leonhardt said and grabbed the two blades from her along.

"It is the least I can do. So this is him?"

"Yes." Leonhardt moved his open left hand to face Rex. "Rex, this is Lady Elaine Rebuch, one of the few people in position I am in that cares about her people. She will be helping you learn that fighting style you told me about along with myself."

Rex bowed his head in respect of the house head. "It is a pleasure and an honor to meet you and be a student of such an important figure."

Elaine giggled at seeing the boy bow to her. "He's just like you when we were children Leo. I hope he is as talented of a fighter as you are."

"He has much potential, so much he can even surpass everyone we know Elaine, that is how much he has." Leonhardt said and grabbed the book. "Rex, fifth period shall be your training period with us. I shall primarily teach you swordsmanship. Elaine will teach you certain techniques to go with it but mainly her part with be teaching you the politics of being a lord. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes sir and ma'am."

Elaine smiled at hearing his answer. "He really is a copy of you Leo."

"I would not say that, but he has qualities that resemble me in a sort."

* * *

_Period 7 – Literature (Leonhardt, Ladius, Thoma, Duran, and Rex)_

"Well… that was an interesting class compared to the others we have had as of late." Duran conveyed.

"Agreed, never have I heard of a class where you literally go on field trips for treasure. I wonder if Leo knew about it just to get us outside." Thoma said beside his brother.

"Knowing that guy, he will do anything to get us out of the house. At least he isn't like Ladius or we would both be doomed."

Thoma shivered at the thought of Leonhardt being a workaholic as Ladius, the two would never be able to feel their respective legs again. Thoma swatted Duran on the head, telling him to never say such evil things again unless he really wants it to happen. The dark elf rolled his eyes and rubbed his head from the abuse

Thoma caught sight of one of the two people of the previous topic walking alongside of the young blood of the five. "Ladius, Rex, how was learning your history?"

"Just needed to take some notes on the matter but otherwise an easy class." Rex told the brothers as Ladius took a turned to the left where their next class was. Thoma and Duran looked at the guy to see he was white as a ghost. They turned their attention back at Rex. "You don't want to know. Let's just say first period as just a taste of what sixth was just a bit ago. Thank the gods the teacher was able to keep the females under control before Ladius and I were smothered in the corpses of females."

"Why the heck couldn't I have had a class where the ladies are all over me!?" Thoma cried, getting a swat by Duran on the head. "You traitor, why did you do that?"

"Now we are even, let's go… wait…" Duran pulled out his schedule from his pocket and unfolded the paper. "Literature, didn't the magic teacher say her niece is the teacher for that class?" Duran stuffed the paper back in his pocket, getting a tilt of the head from Rex.

"Let's just pray to the gods she isn't like her." Thoma told as he led the way to the classroom. "Boys, if I get hurt during this endeavor which might result in my death, just remember me for who I am."

"A magical pervert?"

"My perverted brother."

Thoma turned his head to the boys with a look of old age. "You are all so cruel." He returned his vision back to the front where the door waited. "Welp, shall we?"

"Sure, no time like the present." Rex stepped in front of the two and opened the door.

The brothers of destruction looked at each other and confirmed that Rex had no fear in him. Thoma calmly said the boy had finally grown in a man, to which Duran ruined the mood by saying that they hardly knew him, killing Thoma's heart. They walked into the room and immediately Thoma liked the teacher just by her looks.

"Why hello there-" Thoma was silenced by the raising of the high elf's hand with a wand encased in her hand.

"Thoma Raglan, I have heard some things from my aunt about you, mostly good but some very awful things to go with it."

Although Duran was getting worried that the teacher would attack them, Thoma remained calm in the moment. "Perhaps you and I and discuss these events during a candlelit dinner, or maybe a casually walk along the beach on my manor?"

Duran looked at the male like he finally lost his mind. "Do you want her to hurt you?"

Ladius and Rex both sat at the same table asking themselves two things, first what Duran just said. The second being where the lord himself is since none of them had class with him last period so his whereabouts are a mystery. The high elf teacher of the class formed a smile at the bravery of the human male.

"I guess one of the mentions Alice gave was true, you are a complete idiot when it comes to woman and your safety on the matter."

"What are you two doing this time?"

A very powerful, yet serene voice spoke from behind the male. Thoma and Duran's bodies tensed up as they jumped at the voice. Ladius shock his head with a smile as Rex watched the two panic. The brothers moved to separate sides of the door as the Leonhardt walked into the room with a presence only a lord can give.

"I swear, what am I going to do with you two? You guys can't go five minutes without causing some kind of scene." Leonhardt's word did not match his tone or face as he gave a relaxed vive instead of a strict one like he should. He turned to face the teacher who was looking over him with great interest. "Please forgive anything these two may have either done or said in your classroom, I shall take full responsibility for their actions and see the proper response be delivered ma'am."

Rex nudged Ladius with a question. "Am I going to have to be like that if I take up the role of house lord?"

"Yes Rex."

The high elf teacher continued to eye the male before finally looking the human in the eyes. "Very well, I shall let you deal with this. You may take your seats now."

Leonhardt took a breath of relief before grabbing the ears of the two brothers. "Ow, ow, ow, not you too!" Thoma shouted as Leonhardt dragged the two towards the table with an irritated look on his face. Duran did not say a word knowing by doing so would only make his case invalid.

Leo placed the two in their respective seats before take one of his own. "Again, I am deeply sorry for their acts, you may begin whenever you see fit ma'am."

"Thank you Lord Raglan. I am the literature teacher of this school, Miss Ellis."

"And just as hot as the magic teacher." Thoma whispered as a very loud thud echoed from the back of the man's head. The mage's head slammed into the wooden table and rebounded back making him fall backwards to the floor. "What the hell Leo!?" He opened his eyes to see both his lord and the teacher staring down at him. "Ughhhh… hi…"

Leonhardt and Ellis looked at each other and back at the male in question. "Hello." They said in unison to the male, only making him more scared.

"Well, look at the time, I better-"

The door leading to the hallway close shut by magical means along with the windows locking down. Ladius, feeling some pity for his brother who got himself in the mess he already is in, climbed into the seat next to the fallen Thoma to speak with the two stand adults. Ladius tried to convince the two that this will be the only time this kind of incident will happen, knowing full well this is just the tip of the spear and his blood brother knows this.

Although Leonhardt had a clear head during this event, he knew that some kind of punishment is in order to prevent another incident from accruing. "Miss Ellis, I have a thought."

"What is that Lord Raglan?"

"Please, call me Leonhardt, Leo for short if you wish. I would like to suggest a switch, we have Thoma leave to the vice principals office to let her deal with this event. In place however, I shall be in your debt."

Ellis knew that whenever a person as high up in society as Leonhardt was indebted to someone, that person could ask for anything they want from the person in debt. She looked over the male once more briefly before agreeing to the terms. Leonhardt grabbed the male by the back of his shirt collar and lifted him to his feet.

"Seriously, you all are traitors, ALL OF YOU!"

Thoma proclaimed in defiance before Ellis opened the door and Leonhardt carried the male to the outside of the class. "Stop struggling, unless you want to visit the principal himself Thoma." Hearing the title of the most evil being in the school froze the male. Leonhardt took this as a sign of compliance and held the man up so he could stand on his own. Leo closed the door behind him so he could talk to the male one on one. "You know why I am doing this."

"Because you love me as a brother?" Leonhardt's face did not change from the joke, reinforcing the seriousness of the question. With a sigh, Thoma said in a low tone "Because the teacher is eye balling you and now that you are in debt to her because of my actions, you don't want this to turn into anything worse for you; correct?"

"Correct. If only you could act more serious when the situation calls for it, you would make an excellent lord."

"What, and turn into Ladius? Sorry, but I'll take being a nuisance to you until the day I die bro. Don't tell Lad I said that though."

Leonhardt's stern face lifted to a smile, signaling Thoma that things were relaxed now. "What am I going to do with you Thoma? Alright, go relax for the rest of the day; I imagine since trouble follows you that you will need the rest."

"Yes sir!"

Thoma saluted the man and made his way to the place he can sleep, the library. The male decided to take a shortcut and leaped out of an open window of the second floor. He cushioned his fall by using some earth magic to turn it into a softer material and rolled to negate any harm on his lower body. Thoma looked up as he rose to a vertical base to see his lords and saviors working outside picking up trash.

"Hail brothers!" Thoma shouted and waved his right hand to the men.

"Hmm?" Winfield turned his head from the grass to see his newest student walking towards the two janitors. "Ahh, Thoma, how nice it is to see you. What news do you bring?"

"Only that I have been… peacefully removed from the literature class by my brother and teacher. I'm going to get some sleep in the library during the next two hours."

"Perhaps then we can begin your lessons ahead of schedule. What say you Eugene?"

The blue hair man nodded to the idea and he stabbed a piece of trash and placed it in a bag. "No time like the present my boy." Eugene's eyes glanced over at a female with equal blue hair to his own but of no relation. "Let us see where you stand. Do you see that maiden over their?" Thoma looked where Eugene was pointing to see a female with a large shovel walking towards what appears to be the football field. "She will be your first task."

"Yes milord."

Thoma bowed to the men and dashed in the direction of the woman. The two men chuckled at the sight, reminded of this being like how Niel acted when his father gave an order, only though it ended in complete failure and the boy in a hospital bed. They took bets on whether the boy would succeed or fail miserably. Winfield sided with a semi success only because of the shovel. Eugene however said the boy would arrive in a coffin made by the woman herself.

* * *

Dyshana was reading her copy of a student withdrawal form of a female who was harassed by gurgs that refered to themselves as 'The Jocks'. All things considered, she did not truly care if a student withdrew so long as it did not affect the landscape of the school. That being said, if a member of the most important family in the school, House Raglan, decided to leave due to matters unknown, it could very well cause an uproar in the female sector of the school.

She placed the sheet in the shredder and relaxed for the first time in a long while. Dyshana laid back in her chair and pulled down the monitor to do one of her favorite pastimes, spying on students. She pulled up the weights class to see Sieghart dominating the rest of the students, including the male who Mimel is currently drooling over.

The woman changed the channel to see the arts room is completely covered in clay from ceiling to floor. She took a mental note to get the janitors in their next period while she is out. Dyshana switched to the library where she saw a young lady with sky blue hair reading a book. The adult zoomed in to see the title read 'Dating, how to ask that special someone out'. She rolled her eyes and changed it once more.

Dyshana pressed the button once more to change the channel this time to the literature room. There she saw Ellis' eyes on the lord of the Raglan family himself. The official could not understand why the teacher was checking the guy out, nor did she really care. Her vision shifted to a table containing the entire family, most notably Leonhardt knocking Thoma on the back of the head and causing the male to hit the table and land on the floor shortly after in a dazed state. A small smile formed from the abuse on her face.

"Thoma Raglan if I remember correctly… you can come in Mimel." Dyshana spoke and saw the door open with a shocked expression on the girl's face.

"How did you know?"

"I have a copy of your schedule dear; I knew you would come visit me since you don't have any friends other than Leonis." Dyshana's heart skipped a beat, realizing how harsh she came off to her sibling, despite the truth in her words of the girl's past. "Mimel… I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine onee-chan…" Mimel's cheerful face dropped to a sad and almost pitiful look, something that was killing Dyshana for causing.

"No it is not…" Dyshana rose from her seat and walked behind Mimel. She wrapped her hands around the little sibling's neck. "I'm sorry Mimel, you are in a better place now."

"I know… I know…" Mimel softly released from her lips. A tear formed on her face which began to run down her face.

"How about we get some ice cream, my treat?" Dyshana released the female who nodded slowly. She gave Mimel her hand and rose the little girl up. Dyshana walked over to the door and opened it, only to reveal the principal himself. "I don't want to hear a single word, it can wait after school. Come along Mimel."

Summerill just floated there as the two females walked right past him with Dyshana closing and locking to door behind her before leaving. "Insolent woman, soon you shall learn your place along with your entire family, especially your father. But first I must deal with that family of nobles if I am to push forward any plans."

* * *

Thoma continued through his great crusade of manhoodness, walking towards the football field where his angel was observing. He saw the fencing separating the road from the field. On the outer side, he saw the female had bolt cutters and was using them effectively on the fencing. A thought entered his mind as he readied magic under his feet.

"You know you could take the front entrance dear." The female looked to her left and saw nothing to her side. "Up here ma'am." The lady looked up and saw Thoma standing on top of the fence. "Hello, I am Thoma Raglan, may I know what your name is, you beautiful brantwood." Thoma charmed and with a twirl of his right hand, a violet colored flower materialized in his hands and hand hit to the woman.

The female accepted the flower from the male. "How sweet, Noah." The female named Noah placed the flower in one of the two attachable bags on her waist. "Would you be so kind as to help me get on the other said good samaritan?"

"Why of course, I cannot deny such a simple request from a lady such as you." Thoma extended his right hand to the lady, getting a puzzled look from her. "trust me on this."

"If you say-" She stopped as Thoma pushed a concentration of air from where Noah was standing, making the female bounce up above the fence. "SO!" Noah catapulted to the other side and landed on her feet, showing she has a sense of agility

Thoma let go of the female's hand and plopped to the ground. He grabbed the shovel from the other side though the small hole the girl made. "So, I would imagine you are going to dig something up?"

"Yup, toss it here."

Noah asked as Thoma did as he was told, giving the shovel to the female's right hand. She smiled and dug her left hand into her respective bag on her waist. Noah pulled out a scroll from the bag and began to unroll it, motioning for the boy to come closer. Thoma walked over to the female's shoulder and quickly panicked on the inside.

"You good maiden, are too brave for your own good. Do you realize who is the owner of this treasure?" Thoma said, seeing the name which sent a chill down his spine.

"Yes, but treasure is treasure, it is meant to be found."

"True… if it wasn't the principal's!" Thoma turned and pointed franticly at a sign next to the football locker room where a billboard of Summerill sat.

"Oh… that's the principal? I thought he wouldn't look that ugly."

* * *

Dyshana and Mimel entered through the front door of the school with an ice cream cone in their respective hand. Dyshana had a vanilla cone while Mimel was biting into her cone due to already finishing the icy contents. The bell signally the end of the seventh period and the beginning of the eighth.

"Can I come with you onee-chan?" Mimel asked as she continued to destroy her cone.

"I do not see a reason why not, you could perhaps be of some assistance to me. I will not lie to you though, the material I will be going over will be stuff you have already heard from me and your father." Dyshana said and handed Mimel her ice cream, who threw away her own and started devouring the new one.

"OK!"

Mimel began to stuff her face in icy goodness, causing a smile to form on Dyshana's face. She turned her attention to the hallway where she saw a pair of white wings walking by towards the magic room. Dyshana told Mimel to follow her as she did. The older of the two turned the corner and saw the male had vanished. This confused the female as there is no stairs of elevator leading to the upper levels of the school in this direction, only a door to the outside. Then it hit her.

Rex sat on top of the school's roof, enjoying the fall breeze. He saw the classroom he needed to be had it's window open so he could just fly in then he had to be in it. The hybrid male looked out into the distance and with his keen eyesight, saw two figures walking in the football field, one more familiar than the other.

"_What is Thoma doing this time I wonder?"_ He asked himself seeing the male had a female guest with him, or it could be the opposite; the details did not matter in this situation for Rex. _"I hope that guy does not cause a scene which causes trouble for him and the rest of us."_

Rex felt a gentle breeze touch his right cheek. He closed his eyes to envision his own form of nirvana. His wings stretched out to their fullest as the burdens of being an outcast in the public's eye seemed to disappear from his thoughts. He opened them as he heard the sound of footsteps inside of the school from students getting to their final class.

The hybrid rose to his feet and leaped from the edge of the building to begin floating with the aid of his wings. He casually floated to the magic class window and dove straight into it, rolling to his back and launching himself back up to a vertical base. Rex looked in front of him and saw a female high elf teacher, Mimel and then the vice principal.

"Hello ladies, I hope my entrance didn't frighten you." Rex apologized in embarrassment.

The high elf female sat on the desk of the room with great interest in the boy. "Hello, this is the person who you told me about Dyshana?"

"Yes, this is the one. Although the entrance was not necessary Rex." Dyshana said, to which Rex apologized for.

"Oh don't be so hard on the boy Dyshana. My name is Alice, the new magic teacher of this school. Dyshana asked me to help you unlock your supposed magic capability."

"I would hate to be rude, but I don't think I can use magic like my two brothers."

"And who are they?"

"Thoma and Duran, Alice." Dyshana said. Alice's face changed to a look of dread at hearing one of the two names.

"Why is it I keep hearing that name often…?"

Alice asked in a very low tone. Rex tilted his head wondering what Thoma has been doing during the school day for this teacher to hear his name often. Mimel just continued eating her new cone of ice cream as Dyshana felt they would not get anywhere if they continued down this path.

"Can we please move on from the normal conversational to finding his level of magical skill Alice?"

Alice's face shifted to dread to interest as she grabbed a black sheet of paper. "Right. Hold this up to the light and it will change colors according to your level." Rex nodded and took the sheet from the teacher and held it up to the light. Quickly it started changing from black to grey and finally back and forth from a tint of grey to white. "Hmm… very interesting…"

"Is something wrong Alice?" Dyshana asked as she and Mimel took a seat in one of the chair next to a table.

"The sheet cannot get an exact reading. The color indicates that you are in the range of a B to a low S tier but it is not staying a single color. This has never happened before."

"Is that bad?" Rex asked, having no idea what this meant.

Alice pressed her right index and thumb against the bridge of her nose at the ordeals she has been dealing with today. "First I find out that Thoma is an SS tier mage, second Mimel blows up her sheet and finally we cannot get a proper reading on you. I am starting to wonder if these sheets are defective."

"It is not the sheets Alice, the three you have spoken of are uniquely gift in their own right. Mimel I have personally trained so that outcome is of no surprise to me. Thoma I felt a strong potential in him when I first met him earlier today." Dyshana's gaze then turned to Rex who began a little queasy. "But I felt something in Rex that is different from anyone else beforehand."

"What are you saying? I have never been able to use a spell in my life, I mainly focus on swordplay when I can."

"Hmph… well we obviously have an interesting predicament since you are making the sheet useless which has never happened before. I suppose that just leaves your skills. Alice, get the proof of valor out please."

"Yes ma'am." Alice got off her desk and walked behind it to find the item in question.

"Proof of valor?" Rex asked, never hearing of the item before in his life.

"A proof of valor is a rare magical item which can be used to unlock the hidden potential in a person. That, and it also determines other properties such as what willpowers you will awaken and your strongest attack, the third EX Skill."

"I only have two willpowers, Float due to being a harpuia, and Genius."

"And that is what the item will do; it will unlock your last two for you." Dyshana explained as Alice popped her head out from behind the desk.

"Found it, catch Rex."

Alice tossed the item which looked like a medal of some sort at him. He held his right hand out to catch it, only for the item to enter into his hand instead of him catching it. A strong surge of energy coursed through his veins as he dropped to his knees in the immense power. As the power in him began to feel like it was burning him up, his wings extended on their own and the sword which belongs to Leonhardt began to glow with a light the rivaled the sun.

* * *

Leonhardt was relaxing for the first time all day, sitting in the library with some of the comfiest chairs he has ever sat in. He saw a book on the table in front of him and reached for it. As he grabbed it, a shockwave of energy entered his body with a familiar feeling of when Leonhardt held the-

"Oh no, Rex!" Leonhardt shouted and dropped the book. He jumped over the chair in front of him and forced the door in front of him open to make a dash straight for the magic room.

* * *

As the power inside of him threatened to scorch his very body, the three females in the room only watched. Alice was wondering what was happening to the male as to why the item was harming him instead of empowering him. Dyshana was also wondering the same thing as it hit her that it might be the sword trying to drain the energy from him.

Dyshana rose to her feet as the door to the room slammed open. All heads opened to see Lord Raglan standing in front of the open classroom door. His eyes quickly glanced at Rex who was crawling in sheer pain. Leo shouted Rex's name and ran up to him, grabbing the oathsworn from his person. The light from the sword only grew more intense from Leonhardt grabbing it but it did not seem to affect the male.

Rex began to calm down from the pain leaving his body. He opened his eyes to see everyone, including his brother looking at him with worry. "Leo…"

"Hey there Rex, you feeling better?" Leonhardt asked and placed the sword on the ground next to him.

"Ya… thanks."

Leo extended his hand to Rex who took it to rise back up to his feet. Rex had a hard time keep his balance but Leonhardt helped the male keep himself up on a vertical base. "I imagine you ladies gave him a proof of valor, correct?" All three girls nodded at the question. Leo gave a sigh before starting to talk. "Can you give me one week with Rex before he resumes magic training with you vice principal?"

"If it prevents an incident like that from reappearing, then you may have him all long as you need."

"I thank you for your consideration. Let's go home Rex, we have much to talk about after everything that has been here." Leonhardt spoke as he helped Rex to the door and closed it behind him, leaving the three alone.

"Well, that as interesting." Mimel said and finished her food.

* * *

The final bell rang as Thoma was following the female named Noah around in circles on the football field. Although he did not mind this, it only made him worried considering that the football team were in the changing room and were suppose to be coming out any minute. Despite how Thoma always treated females like a goddess under the sun, He found this female looked and acted much different from the normal lady, and it attracted him to her more.

Noah stopped at the center of the field where the fifty year marker sat. "We have something." She turned and handed Thoma the shovel.

"And you expect me to dig for you I pro-" Thoma's pause confused the female as she turned to see a huge line of gurgs come pouring out of the changing room. "I think it is time for us to leave dear."

"But we just found it!"

"We can come back for it later, right now we need to leave."

Thoma said as he saw the armoured up knights were surrounding the two. The two stood with their backs to the others as a circle formed around them. Thoma asked the beauty if she had a plan, to which she said no. One gurg decided to act and jumped them.

Thoma turned and grabbed Noah's right hand, an act which shocked the girl. The male activated an ethereal spell for the knight to fall through them both. Thoma held on to Noah's hand as they ran through the crowd and the other side of them. The mage deactivated the spell and pulled the female in front of him.

"Fence!"

Noah shouted as she turned to see the gurgs piling up behind them. More importantly she saw Thoma running at her. The gentlemen gracefully lifted the female off her feet and leaped over the other side of the fence to place her down on the grass. Thoma quickly swung his left hand palm onto the surface of the fence to send a current of electrical energy through metal.

"I don't care if it make no sense, it freaking works." Thoma told himself as he stood calmly on the outside of the fence as the gurgs slammed into the electric grid, frying their armor. "Thank you, please come again." Thoma turned around from the frying gurgs and towards the lady. "Shall I escort you to back to the school? Actually, that really sounds like a bad things all things considering."

"I agree. Although, I thing you deserve a reward for saving me from the situation."

"Oh no, you needed give me a reward, your company is the only thing I need." Thoma said with a genuine smile.

"Very well, I guess- wait, you were that person who was peeking on us when we were changing in the locker room weren't you?"

The hair on Thoma's back stood up from being caught by the only female who didn't seem to care back then. I knew he could deny it but for some reason, he felt like he needed to be truthful to this girl and only this girl.

"Yes, that was me."

"I see, the ladies were telling me that a guy with black hair," Noah gentle tugged at Thoma's ebony hair. "a black, red and yellow outfit," She then ran her finger down Thoma's right side as the two were walking side by side. "and had a way with words."

"That sounds like me when you add it all up." Thoma concluded, although something else was on his mind. _"Why am I acting so different to this girl than anyone else? I mean, she is beautiful like any other woman in this world but there is just… something different from the rest that makes some kind of connection I cannot put my finger on… but what?"_

"Ugh, Thoma?" Noah said as the male snapped out of his thought process.

"Yes my lovely lady?"

"The door is right here." Noah commented, pointing at the backdoor to the school.

"You are indeed correct Noah, however, I need to get in there." Thoma pointed at the third floor window to the farthest left.

"And how do you plan on getting in there, magic?"

"Yup, want a free ride?"

"Sure, why not. Sure does beat walking all the time when you can teleport around."

* * *

The final class bell rung for the school as students were beginning to pack their things to take home and relax. The same could not be said for five people. Faina and Lavinia walked into the magic class once more with Alice working on paperwork. She greeted them and said to sit wherever they want. Faina said hello to the teacher but Lavinia remained silent.

The two waited for the other three students the teacher said would be joining them. After a few minutes, a lady in black in purple walked in with an aristocratic vive to her, greeting the three ladies accordingly. She took a seat next to the girl and began to have trivial conversations with them. After two minutes of waiting, Duran appeared in the classroom from what appeared to be a nap.

"Hello girls…" Duran spoke and gave a yawn along with a stretch of his arms when he eyeballed his supposed partner. "and Ryuryu." He added and leaned against the wall next to the door.

"How nice of you to single me out in such a way, perhaps you are more mature then I first conceived."

"Play nice you two." Alice said and finally finished her work and slammed it into the done pile. "Alright, all we are missing is our team captain and then we can start."

"Who is this person?" Lavinia asked, curious who she would be taking orders from.

"Well, he is easily the strongest of all of us in terms of magic tier alone, but lacks and formal training. Otherwise, I am just as clueless as you girls are."

"But, we have Duran here who is obviously a male." Faina spoke out, not wanting the other dark elf to feel left out.

"I know, that's why I said girls and not implying our only male in here."

"Give him a minute, he'll be here and do it in some stylish way."

Duran said he and the rest of the crew felt a gateway form in the room. With a quick flash of light, two people stood in the room, Thoma and a mysterious girl.

"And tada, we have teleported up three flights of stairs." Thoma said as he saw Duran looking at him from the side of the door. "Hey bro, how was literature?"

"Boring, you were lucky to get out of it." Duran replied as Alice coughed to get the attention of the newly arrived male.

"Well Duran, you definently said that our captain would make an stylish appearance. I did not think he would jump between dimensions just to make a point."

"WHAT!" Thoma turned to see a very familiar dark elf shouting about something. "This guy is our captain!?"

"Why hello to you two Lavinia, Faina. How nice to see you two again, although I wish we could have met again under better terms." Thoma said, trying to calm the situation.

"How the hell can a human like you have a SS tier in magic, only gods should be able too?!" Lavinia continued to shout, not believing a pervert like him would be ordering her around.

"Calm yourself Lavinia. I understand that you find it hard to believe that Thoma who is just a human will be leading us. However, the magic sheet glowed with a brightness only a god could have."

"I think I will take my leave now, ill see you tomorrow Thoma." Noah chimed in and made her way towards the door.

"Sure, hopefully we won't have the same trouble as before." Thoma responded and saw the female exit the room, leaving the six adults alone to their own devices. The leader of this ragtag band of misfits took a seat on the edge of the window. "So ya, two humans, two dark elves and a high elf you want to make into a team that will destroy the competition Alice?"

"That would be correct."

"You know, I would have to agree with Lavinia to so extent. However… he looked over the four teammates and put the story Faina told him earlier into the thought, along with the fight Duran and Ryuryu had. "I think it is better if I were the leader instead of on a team."

"Why do you say that Thoma?" Alice asked, interested in what the male was thinking.

"Duran, can you hit the switch to change the classroom please?"

Duran did as he was told and flipped the button to change the room into a more suitable arena. He instructed everyone but Duran to back away as we would demonstrate an idea. As everyone began to move towards the sides, he told Duran to get his scythe out which he did.

"Alright everyone, watch this. Duran, I want you to try and cut this spell in half with you scythe."

"Fine, hit me."

Thoma charged up a weak water spell in his right hand. He released the spell as it soared at the dark elf. Duran did as his brother ordered him and with a change of his hand placement and stand, he cut the weak spell in half with little effort.

"Good job. Here is what I am thinking since you four will be on two teams. Duran and Lavinia, you two are more suited to melee combat as Faina and Ryuryu are better at magic combat, you two will be on defense duty while your partner prepares a spell."

"So what you are saying is I am to be shield to Ryuryu so she can use magic attacks without having to worry about protecting herself?" Duran asked his brother, getting a nod.

"That's… ingenious Thoma." Alice spat out to the male. "Using the stronger of the two as a wall while the other attacks form a distance with powerful attacks is clever."

"Yes, since Faina has poor health, she cannot afford to be moving around too much unless she is too tired out. Having Lavinia guard her negate this weakness and allow Faina to unleash her terrifying strong high elf skills. And since everyone here has high magic stats, Duran and Lavinia can take a direct spell and still be able to move relatively well. Only drawback is if the defender can't move anymore, it leaves the cast unprotected." Thoma explained, seeing support in his idea.

"That plan is very good and the weakness can be work around with teamwork and communication. Faina, Lavinia, since you two are siblings, I imagine you have no problem working together on a team like that?" Alice asked the two elves who did not disagree to this. "As for you two."

Alice looked at the two remaining members and saw they already were sitting next to each other, talking about strategies to imply. She turned to Thoma in a look on confusion who shrugged his shoulders, not understanding how they were getting along himself.

* * *

_Omake 4.1 – Final Score_

The hybrid rose to his feet and leaped from the edge of the building to begin floating with the aid of his wings. Rex casually floated to the magic class window and dove straight into it, rolled on his back and flipped forwards to land on his feet in perfect fashion.

Rex looked to see three females. The high elf of the three held a sign with the number seven on it, Mimel who had a ten, and the vice principal who had a nine.

"Twenty-six overall, not too bad for a first attempt. Soon the Agarest Olympics will know the name Rex Raglan!" Rex shouted as fireworks went off in the background behind him and confetti rain down from the ceiling.

* * *

_Omake 4.2 – I am your father_

"How about we get some ice cream, my treat?" Dyshana released the female who nodded slowly. She gave Mimel her hand and rose the little girl up. Dyshana walked over to the door and opened it, only to reveal the principal himself. "I don't want to hear a single word, it can wait after school. Come along Mimel."

"No, I… am your father girls…"

Summerill said in a straight face to the two girls who were looking up at him with a not amused face. Dyshana's face formed an annoyed tack has she brandish her scythe from thin air and began to beat the ever living life out of the lord of darkness himself. After a few minutes of this practice, Dyshana jumped off the unconscious body of darkness and started walking towards the nearest ice cream store, not before Mimel stomped his face.

From that day onward, everyone knew that Dyshana was the final say when things needed to be done.

* * *

_Omake 4.3 – Unexpected Side Effects_

"Found it, catch Rex."

Alice tossed the item which looked like a medal of some sort at him. He held his right hand out to catch it, only for the item to enter into his hand instead of him catching it. A strong surge of energy coursed through his veins as he dropped to his knees in the immense power.

However, the pain quickly vanished from Rex's body as he rose to his knees with his head hanging down towards the ground. He quickly got to his feet and turned his body to Dyshana's direction.

"You are…"

"Yes Rex…?" Dyshana questioned, wondering what the boy was going to say.

"The most beautiful woman in all the lands." Rex's head shot up. His eyes glazed with an emerald color. "Dyshana, you are the most magnificent woman who I have had the pleasure of witnessing."

Alice thought he just heard Thoma talk in a different voice. Little did she realize that this was actually Rex talking. She looked down in the pile of proof of valors and saw that they were all defective and the one she threw was a flirtatious medal.

"Please my dear, take me away from this horrible world now as loneliness and embrace me in the undying love only you can give me." Rex spoke to the vice principal who was speechless on what she was hearing.

"Alice, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, the medal is a bust and it changed his emotions."

"Please… just one touch…"

"No." Dyshana swung her hand against the modified Rex's face who went twirling into a table where a chair hit him in the head.

"Wow… talk about a slap. "Mimel said, licking her ice cream.

Rex opened his eyes with an extreme pain on his head as he rubbed the top of it. "Ouch… what happened, last thing I remember was Alice throwing something at me and everything going dark."

"_And it is better you don't know what happened."_ Dyshana thought, not wanting that to ever happen again to them.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Raglan Five

Rex laid on the couch in Leonhardt's study, relaxing from the pain he felt before leaving the school thirty minutes ago. His head looked up at the white ceiling with his head resting on a comfy pillow. So many questions were running amuck in the hybrid's head, most importantly what happened to him during eighth period.

The door to the study opened to have Leonhardt carrying a metal tray with two cups and a pot of tea in it. On his waist sat the sword which is the source of controversy He walked over to his desk and put the fine china down. Leo grabbed the pot that had steam pouring out of the spout and poured two cups of green tea. The lord placed the pot down and grabbed a cup for himself and the injured male.

"This will help you feel better, I added some grass to give it healing properties but you should not be able to taste it." Leo handed the cup to Rex and pulled up a seat for himself.

"Thank you." Rex took a sip of the liquid and indeed could not taste the horrible grass in it. "So, can you tell me what happened to me earlier?"

Leo placed his cup on the ground and slowly drew the blade. "You remember that I said that this sword is the family heirloom and also our symbol? Well, it is not just an idle statement."

"What do you mean?"

The lord placed the sword on his lap and grabbed his cup of tea before beginning. "Leonis found this blade five years ago during a scrimmage with group of top gurgs. From what I was told, Leonis was spying on gurg movement in his and Sieghart's land when he saw this sword in a bag. According to his report, the sword was made by a larva by the name of Hass Calinou along with other artifacts. Leonis was not meant to get the sword but he got into a deadly fighter with up to three high ranking gurgs and only won when Sieghart jumped in to help. Afterwards, they retrieved the sword and brought it back to their estate." Leonhardt took a sip of his tea during his break of the story.

"So the blade is actually a blade made by a godlike being?"

"You could say that. However, there is something about the blade that is different from all others. The oathsworn as it is called has a complete conscious of its own. The sword chooses its wielder, not the other way around."

"That is why I got hurt by it huh?"

"Yes. Both Sieghart and Leonis once they got the blade out of the bag quickly realized they could not wield it since the blade did not deem them worthy. Over time, the two asked for me to see if I could help. During the time between me leaving this estate and arriving at theirs, the experiments they conceived in the end did nothing to help their case."

Rex took a sip of tea, interested on how the sword has a mind of it's own. On top of it, he is finding out more about his new relatives and that they are warriors of great caliber. "I see… and it was you that the sword choose."

"Somewhat. When I arrived, the sword sat in a glass case in Sieghart's study with the two exhausted from countless attempts. Papers laid everywhere as far I could see. Leonis was leaning off the couch with his brother's head on top of the desk. Needless to say, it was an interesting sight to see one sword dominate two powerful warriors. I asked to take a look on the thing to which they let me. I grabbed it and a surge of power entered my body but that was it."

"It chose you over them."

"Yes," Leonhardt finished his tea and placed the cup on the ground. "it chose me and the two let me keep it. Overtime, the two were able to gain favor with the blade and now they can use it like a regular blade, however, they cannot tap into its power like I can. Thoma one time tried to study it, only for it to end in failure for him."

"Ouch, that probably hurt his pride. I assume that the proof of valor also plays a rule?"

"It did. Now, only I use it since it would not make much sense for either of them to. The power of the blade comes from someone who has received a proof of valor, a magical artifact that that unleashes the person's inner strength. These include extra skills, additions to your overall stats, two new willpowers and then the unlocking of your final EX Skill. "

So since I never had one, the blade did not react?"

"Indeed. Though there are other ways to unlock the final EX Skill, only Thoma through unimaginable hours of practice has that ability."

"But then why did you give me such a dangerous weapon knowing this might happen?"

"Because I did not expect them to give you one of the first day of school. I was going to train you to control your new powers and then help you gain favor."

"How, the sword obviously doesn't like me since I am on this couch right now."

Leonhardt gave a quiet release of breath before starting. "It is because you are so foreign compared to any of the three users. I, Sieghart and Leonis are all pure humans and the blade knows this. Since you are a hybrid of a harpuia and human, it does not see you worthy since it see's you are an intruder. However, I have a plan to make you gain favor easier."

"How?"

"By channeling the actions done to you in the past into a need. It does not matter what that need is, whether it be to gain strength to protect those you love or the ability to destroy the world with its power, it will react to your emotions and it will understand."

"Is that how you were able to use it?"

"No," Leonhardt answered, purposefully making Rex think on it. "but I know that is how you will learn to master it beyond even me. You must use those built up emotions that have been storing in your harsh past to be able unleash your full potential. Your emotions bring out your inner strength."

Rex's face changed drastically to worry and above all, fear. "I… I don't know Leo… are you sure I can accomplish something seemingly so impossible?"

Leo gained a heartwarming on his face at this question. "Rex, I have complete faith in you that you can accomplish anything."

Rex's eyes widened at hearing Leonhardt's words. Never before in his life has someone said that he could do anything. He knew that once Leo founded him that he was in good hands, but he never imagined that he would be put in such a situation where he would rise up the ladder to a lord.

The two shared of silence as Rex finished his cup and rose up from the couch. They both heard two sets of footsteps as they turned to the direction of the door. Out from edge of the door came in Ladius with a tired expression on his face. The three shared a hello to each other as Leo asked what he could do for the male.

"Leo, did I say anything about Valeria staying with us earlier at school?"

Ladius asked to which Leo tried to go through his memory but with the chaos that unfolded today, it was no easy feat. First you had the fight where Thoma went berserk followed by meeting the principal and then Rex falling for the vice principal, and that was before first period. Trying to remember such a detail such as that was almost impossible.

"Not that I can remember, mind reminding me Ladius?"

"Currently. Valeria and I had a word before the fight during breakfast. She told me that she does not have a place to stay and… I sort of said she could stay with us. I do hope that this will not be a problem brother."

Leo's mouth almost said that it was perfectly fine but a very rare devilish though entered the lord's mind, one that will filling get the two to finally get together permanently. "I see no problem with her staying with us, on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"She sleeps in your room along with you."

Ladius and Rex looked at Leonhardt as if he had grown a third eye. Never in Ladius' lifetime spent with Leo has he ever said anything even remotely close to what he just spoke. Rex however was wondering why he put the stipulation in but then it quickly hit him with the story that the two are basically at a roadblock in their relationship called the friend zone.

"I-if that is your only offer, then I shall agree to the terms." Ladius quickly made his way out of the room, leaving the two alone.

"Wow, he actually accepted."Leo said, not believing his wager truly worked out. "Well, that means things will begin to heat up for those two, hopefully for the better."

Now Ladius was walking down the hallway with two thoughts in his head. First is that he could not believe that his own brother, the professional, serious, and just badass Lord Leonhardt Raglan gave an unimaginable offer to him he would never have conceived. Although this is somewhat manageable to deal with, the second thought wasn't.

That second thought however is a different story.

Ladius stood in front of his room's door with sweat rolling down his face. For the first time in a long while, he was legitimately worried about the situation at hand. With a deep breath, he steeled himself for the coming storm ahead. He knocked on the oak door.

"I'm coming in." Ladius said and grabbed the door knob, turned it and opened the door.

"What did he say?"

Ladius looked in his room and found Valeria sitting in the center of his bed facing towards him. Her choice of placement only made Ladius even more nervous to speak but speak he must if he is to tell Valeria the outcome. He tried to think of what to say to try and prevent a scene but nothing was coming into his head, so he did the obvious solution.

He closed the door behind him and locked it to make sure no one interrupted. "Well… he said you can stay, on one condition however."

"You seem awfully nervous Ladius, what could it possibly me?"

"For you to stay with us, you must sleep in the same room as I."

Valeria looked at the male with confusion, knowing this is completely different from the norm. Although the two used to sleep together when they were very young as children whenever they visited one another, it was out of innocence. Now in their twenties, the two could not seriously sleep together in the same room… could they?

"I suppose I will take the floor to let you sleep on the bed." Ladius spoke and began walking to the closet.

"Ladius, you do not have to sleep on the floor because of me."

"Then what do you suggest we do. We both have to sleep in this room and since you are a female, you should have the bed while I have the floor." The male asked, not turning around to address the female.

Valeria knew Ladius made a strong point. Generally when two best friends who are of opposite sex sleep in the same bed, things tend to get heated between the two. Although the activity may not be such a bad thing to knock these two out of the friend zone, she couldn't ask him to do such a thing on the first night of her staying.

She hit herself in the head at her thoughts. Valeria however quickly realized that she was not alone with Ladius staring at her, worried why she hit herself. "Valeria, are you okay?"

"Y-yes, do not mind me Ladius."

He did not believe this and walked over to the bedside the woman had occupied for herself. Valeria's heart began to beat faster and faster while Ladius removed his right gauntlet to his armor and placed it on the female's forehead. Little did the brother of the lord know that his touch only made the blood in Valeria run faster, causing her body to heat up.

"You have a fever, you need to lie down."

Ladius grabbed the sheets on the bed and moved them back to allow the woman to move her legs in. Although the redhead felt fine physically, she could not muster any resistance due to his touch; almost acting like a ragdoll. She fell backwards on the bed, next to the pillow. Ladius removed the other gauntlet and placed it on the table along with his already removed one.

He helped Valeria adjust her body to have her properly resting on the bed. He pulled the sheets over her exposed body as she just laid there powerless to stop his willing actions to help her feel better; even if he is the cause of it all.

Ladius took a few steps away from the bed and sat down on one of the chairs. Valeria looked at him in silence as he began to take off the armored boots on his feet. It was then Valeria felt in heaven as Ladius was starting to take off his chestplate on his torso. He finally unclipped the upper piece it was at that moment she felt like a little girl once more.

The male noticed that Valeria was staring at him with gleam in her eyes. "Ughh… Valeria?"

"Shhhhh… don't say a word, I am watching the greatest show unfold before me..." Valeria softly spoke, emulating a sick person's voice.

"Umm… okay?"

* * *

"AHHHHH!"

Rex screamed in fear, raising up from his bed drenched in sweat. He looked around his surroundings and found he was indeed in his room at the Raglan estate. His breathing slowed has he began to regain control over himself.

"It was… just a dream, but it seemed so real."

Rex threw the sheets of him and moved to the side of the bed. On him were a white shirt and blue pajama pants. He slipped on a set of sandals to the right of his bed and made his way outside, grabbing his blue jacket along the way. The walk to the roof of the building felt like an eternity for the young man. His thoughts only touched on one topic and this is person laughing, laughing at him for being different.

Rex nearly hit the door head on in his daydreaming. He opened it and saw a figure in black leaning off the edge. His hair flowed along with the wind in whatever direction is saw fit to guide. The male turned to see the boy and Rex knew it was Thoma.

"Hey Rex, come out for some fresh air?"

"I suppose you could say that."

Thoma noticed the leftover sweat that was running down his body. He wanted to press the matter but decided not to say anything, letting the boy choice his timing. "I see, sure is beautiful outside tonight, not a single cloud blocking out the only source of light in the night sky."

"Listen to you trying to be poetic." Rex shot out, hitting the male in the heart as he walked over to the ledging alongside the male.

"You are so cruel to me; that may have just broken my fragile heart."

"You could always just steal one from another female. You seem to be the kind to do so and treasure it."

"You would be partly right Rex."

Rex's eyes quickly glanced at Thoma, wondering if this truly was the womanizer he seemed to portray at times. "Partly, how come only so?"

"The way I act is… something of a natural reaction. In truth, I am waiting for the special someone who can not only accept Duran as my brother but also someone who I can be myself without having to give a show for." Thoma spoke as he realized the scene had just drastically changed. _"Isn't it supposed to be me talking to Rex in such a way and not the other way around?"_

"I see… honestly, I have always just taking things for the worst the moment I see things, especially you guys when I first met ya. Leonhardt being this brim proper lord who is stuck up, Ladius an idiot who is all muscle and no brains, Duran who hates the world because of one thing about him and you being nothing but a womanizer, trying to get into the pants of every lady you see."

"But…?"

"But, I was easily mistaken on the first day alone. Leonhardt is quite easily the nicest lord I have ever had the privilege of seeing, much less talking with. Ladius definitely is the most physically strong of us five but he is also the most willing to protect those too weak to do it themselves. Duran is just a person who needs to accept who he is and see he truly is a great person."

"Just like you."

"Pardon?"

"Do not think I don't know about how you think low of yourself. Believe me when I say this Rex, and this is not some way of me gaining your friendship but my honest truth. We all see something inside of you; Leo would not have saved you and brought you here if he didn't, grant he would have probably given you some money to get some food instead but details."

Rex looked out into the meadows outside of the building they called home. "You all see something inside of me…" He spoke softly, taking in the words the mage were saying. Rex smiled and turned once more to look the male in the eyes. "Thanks Thoma, I really appreciate it."

"Sure, anytime Rex. Go get some rest; you'll need it for tomorrow." Thoma commented, seeing the boy return back to the inside of the home as he continued to watch the stars shine down from the temporary night sky. "Confidence my boy, that is all you need. I swear Leo will pound it into your head if you don't learn it by yourself."

* * *

Dyshana sat at a table with a plate, containing only one piece of toast left from a full meal. She had a newspaper in her hands about the various events, the main headline being House Raglan joining Lucrellia High. She tossed the paper in the trash with a look of disgust over the remaining headlines on the paper.

She sat in her normal business outfit as she saw the clock strike seven in the morning. She grabbed her piece of toast as the noise of an alarm echoed through the house. The sound of a hand slamming down on the worst sounding piece of machinery responded to it and the house went silent. Dyshana took a bite from the leftover toast when she saw Mimel walking out from the hallway in a white nightgown.

"Hello dear, you should get dressed." Dyshana greeted and took another bite.

"Can I please skip school today onee-chan?" Mimel grumbled while trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

Dyshana did not direct her eyes to the young woman. Instead, she grabbed a pen from the center of the table and pulled a few sheets of documents. "No Mimel. If I allow you to skip today, you will only ask to skip again tomorrow."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will, I know you well enough Mimel." Dyshana stopped writing and looked up at the female with a smile. "Besides, don't you wish to see Leonis?"

Mimel's face turned from the drogue, sleepy look to a bright and happy appearance. "I'll get ready right away!"

Dyshana smiled as she saw Mimel run to her bedroom to change into her usual outfit. "Am I a terrible sibling for using the person she has feelings for to get her to go to school?" The adult asked herself as the sound of a little girl shuffling around her room was heard from the kitchen. A smile formed on Dyshana's face at the noise. "I doubt it. If anything, father would have done the same if he were in my position. That's right, I need to tell him after school about Leonis and the possibility of Rex."

* * *

First period in the school had begun as it does. Thoma looked out the window to a garden of floors out of sheer boredom, his head showing the obvious amount of idea that are lacking in his head. Duran once again was sleeping away and he figured that the two elven ladies he would be working with in the club were busy with Alice.

Thoma did not know nor did he truly feel like trying to locate Ryuryu since she seems to appear when she pleases and finding someone like that was the equivalent of hay and needles. The mage figure that the girl he met, Noah was her name, was in a class as well which destroyed that idea; the same could be said for the others in his family and cousins.

The human male sighed and decided since he was on the topic of the magic club, he would overlook his options on the matter. The ebony mage left the edge of the window and walked over to a printer to grab a sheet of paper along with a pencil. He then made his way to a table and took a seat on the farthest edge.

"_Alright… I, Duran…"_ Thoma wrote down the names of the two of them at the top of the sheet as he said them. _"Lavinia, Faina and Ryuryu, there."_ He wrote down the other three names with each of the five have a got amount of space for detail writings.

"_Let's start with Ryuryu. Being a scythe user, she is more intone to physical attack much like Duran but shows more capabilities of executing spells in comparison. Furthermore, during class and training, if she does not control her opponent's movements and confines them to a specific sector, her overall effectiveness decreases. Spacing and trapping huh?"_

"_Duran should be next considering they are teamed up. Since I already know him by heart, I can just do a barebones summary. Lack advance training which he can learn from Ryuryu but can take a significant amount of punishment by both physical and magical attacks. Basically, a wall that won't fall easy."_

"_Lavinia also follows Duran in the wall category but what she lacks on defence, she more than makes up for in agility, easily the fastest aside from myself in the group. Appears to be a jack of all trades, good at everything but best at nothing, something I will have to work on with her if she is to buy time for Faina to use her magical spells."_

"_Speaking of Faina. Out of the four, strongest intone to the magical arts and has the most experience in casting." _Thoma stopped himself for a moment, thinking that she could probably beat him in a duel if it was turn based._ "However, she is undoubtedly the weakest in turns of stamina and MUST NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE GET HIT!"_

"_And then there is myself. According to Alice, she says I am a SS tier mage which I already knew. However, I lack the training and mindset of one. Heck, I just force my way through and it seems to work, sure did before first hour yesterday." _

Thoma paused once more and began to think on what Alice told him yesterday. Although he may not have looked it yesterday, he completely agreed with the teacher when she said he was a disgrace to his rank. The ladies in the look figured he felt insulted by the lack of his face's change. Duran however knew that it was his way of keeping his poker face. Nevertheless, he knew that any formal training would benefit him and Duran expediential.

The Raglan man rolled his head to the outside world but his sight shifted to a sheet of paper hanging off the counter the female librarian was using. On it told the details of… "Oh my, this is something I music participate in. That, and I need to involve the rest."

* * *

"No."

"I refuse."

"Absolutely not."

"Sure, why not."

Everyone shifted their heads to Rex who was in disagreement on the group choice. The five were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, waiting for the lines to lessen and become bearable to wait in. Leonhardt, Ladius and Duran looked at the boy in disbelief as Thoma threw his right arm around the next of the boy sitting next to him.

"You see, it's a good idea." Thoma said in a grin that sent a chill down Duran's spine.

"A talent show happening tonight where the student stands before his peers and performs said talent. I do not see the reason for us to do it when most of the school wants to kill us." Leonhardt explained, being the opposing viewpoint in the argument.

"Yes, but then there is the other portion that loves us with every waking vive in their being. I am referring to the fangirls that have all but made a club for us."

"Are we seriously discussing this, this is just a waste of time when we could be doing something more productive." Duran complained but Thoma eyeballed him.

"Sleeping is productive?"

"When it helps your body, yes."

"Guys, why not give it a try." Rex said, trying to be the voice of reason in this debate. "It could be fun and we might learn some things about our fellow peers we already don't know." Rex said, seeming to gain the interest of Ladius.

"Yes, this could be good situation to learn more of the school." The armored knight said with his right hand on his chin at the thought.

"That's three to two, we win!" Thoma proclaimed to Leonhardt and Duran who gave a look of confusion. "Now, all we need is an idea to work with…"

"I have an idea we might be able to use." Rex said to the four males who more than willingly listened.

* * *

The five men stood in their changing room in the back of the auditorium. The sounds of people either cheering to the horrible jokes preformed by some men or the angelic violin work of a female. For the first time in Rex's involvement in the family, the harpuia saw Ladius not in a suit or armor but of fabric and cloth. Rex was regretting not buying a camera to take a picture of him dressed up.

The remaining four also had the same clothing on. A blue undershirt, a white tie, a white fedora with a black strip, a white pair of pants, and the fanciest pair of black dance shoes Leonhardt and Thoma could find on short notice.

Now the four men did not expect Rex to be serious about his idea but Thoma absolutely loved it. The womanizer asked one of his master's for his pistol for the show, to which he said that he will give it so long as he gets to see a show he will remember. Now, Thoma had in his right inside coat pocket a live pistol with a clip of ammunition.

"So explain to me why we are dressing up like we are going to a wedding?" Leonhardt asked Rex who had a smile of happiness on his face.

"Because, the man that did this song wore these outfits. However Thoma will be singing in the beginning along with me entering later." Rex answered, finally fulfilling one of his life dreams, dancing to the song of one of his favorite musicians.

"Are you sure Thoma is the best choice?"

"Just look at the guy," Rex pointed at Thoma, who was readjusting the long tie around his neck. "the guy is so hyped for this that he probably wants to go out there right now and show what he has to the people of this school, most likely the females."

"You got that right Rex, you are learning well my boy!" Thoma announced in joyness of the great event they were going to proved. "Oh ya, everyone will be there, including your girlfriend Lad."

"Wait, what!?" Ladius shouted in a state of shock. Duran followed in suit by repeating what the brute just said.

This action by the two caused Thoma's smile to pop out even more. "Yup, Val is gonna be watchin' your every move with hearts poppin' out of her eyes Lad, hope you don't mind?" He said with a grin that was of pure evil.

"Look what you have created Rex." Leonhardt told to Rex who just smiled that the sight. The lord noticed that Rex's wings were hidden away from sight under the white suit. "Say, how come you have your wings in the outfit instead of out in the open?"

"Oh that? Reason is because I would imagine them being out would distract the viewer from the rest of you."

Leonhardt looked at the boy for a moment without the wings and he found nearly an exact clone of him. The only difference he could see was the eye Rex had are emerald green and he had a brownish hair color to his light blonde. The human turned to the mirror and asked Rex to come next to him. The two stood side by side and indeed they looked nearly like twins.

"Coincidence, I think not Rex."

"I say."

The door cracked open as they finished talking. "You are next after the next performance sirs." A female voice spoke out and quickly closed the door to give the male their privacy.

"Let's see…" Rex looked at each of the males in the room. Leonhardt, Thoma and Duran looked set to go, that just left Ladius. "Ladius, why are you trying to leave the room?"

All heads turned to the door to see Ladius attempting to leave the room in the outfit. "Oh ho no you don't!" Thoma shouted from one corner of the room and grabbed the male by the back of the shirt collar. "This is payback for throwing me in the girls locker room pal; you are going to go on stage and perform like a god of dancing if it's the last thing I do! Help me Rex!"

"This is a family effort Ladius, come on!" Rex yelled in agreement and joined Thoma on tugging the male back in. "Think of the fans, think of Valeria!"

Duran walked next to Leonhardt and looked the male dead in the eyes. "Do you think Thoma had infected Rex's mind yet?"

Leonhardt thought on the topic and a chill comparable to the coldest ice spell crept up his very soul. "Dear Gods help us if he has converted the boy."

* * *

The auditorium for the school was nothing truly special. Six rows separated the thousands of permanent seats in the huge room. Since this is a school event, every person was forced to show up whether they liked it or not. Most of the gurgs of the room sat in the corners if at all possible, the fangirls in the side seats and the rest in the center.

In the center sat the more sane people. Three such person are Sieghart, Leonis and of course Mimel sitting next to Leonis, the first two who were told they would have quite a show by their loving cousins. Next, in front and behind them are the friends they had made and their cousin's either knew or made. Needless to say, they had fairly a large grouping sitting with them.

In front of the center row sat a judges table containing five people. From the left onward sat the two janitors of the school, Eugene and Winfield. In the center located the vice principal in place of her _superior _due to the actual principal deciding such an activity was below him. To her right sat the magic teacher and finally to end the list sat the new literacy teacher.

An announcer stepped on stage, dressed from top to bottom in fancy dress clothes. He twirled the microphone in his hand then gripped it and moved it to his lips to spoke. "I hope everyone has been enjoying the night so far? We have one more showing for you, and it is done by none other than the most famous family in this school."

"Geez, took long enough. Maybe know we will have some actual talent performing for once." Lavinia said, getting tired of hearing terrible jokes from the student of this school.

The male dressing up hopped off the stage as the lights in the room turned off by him touching the floor. All that remained was the silence of the room. Winfield and Eugene took a sip of water from their respective glasses, waiting for the show their student promise.

Suddenly, a light turned on, directly located on the stage, shining down on one male on the left side, his head down with the fedora down to conceal his face. Another light shined down next to the person and it showed a copy of the guy but much more built. A new light appeared to the right with a large space from the second; the person's skin much darker than the others. An additional light called down from the ceiling to another male to complete a four man line, each striking the same pose.

Ryuryu looked at the third person to appear and saw the facial coloring on the male. Piecing the puzzle together with the most well-known family and it's current member, he knew who the members on the stage were.

One light popped out to shine down the center with a male standing in front of a microphone stand, a smile glazed over his face. The three ladies on the judges table slowly realized who was standing before them but they were too late to say anything.

"Awoo!"

The male shouted with energy in his lungs as the music kicked off with a pop theme to it. He lifted the fedora up to reveal his true identity as Thoma Raglan. The other four actors in unison lifted their hats up to reveal the remaining four Raglan males. Everyone was shocked to see them not only at a talent show, but to be dancing to them.

Luana had just come out from the changing room she used to clean herself up from the dancing she gave. She looked on the stage to see Leonhardt raising his head up in dance attire. A look of surprise appeared on her lips at the thought of him being able to dance.

The five males in conjunction to one another threw there left leg out to the crowd. The group slammed it down while turning their bodies to the left, showing their right side to the audience. They took their right hand the adjusted the fedora to lean to the left side and spun around a full spin till they face the crowd. Then, they took their left hand to move the white fedora to a level base.

_As he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet_

Thoma sang to the people before him as the males as one slide to the right of the stage and clapped their hands twice, the singer taking the mic from the stance as he did it.

_She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, it was her doom_

The dancing brothers of destruction slide to the right, past the mic stand and repeated the process before sliding back in front of the stance, and the judges.

_Annie are you ok ?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?_

Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?

Winfield and Eugene watched as the male continued their dance that could only be summed up in one word, magnificent. Now only if it could be done by woman and it would be a garden from heaven. They did not regret come to the show and being judges of it. Winfield only wondered what Thoma was going to use the pistol for that he loaned to the boy.

Alice's mouth dropped the moment Thoma was the singer of the group, but seeing the male actually dancing sealed the deal. Her only thought is what else this person had under his sleeve. First he is a gifted mage, next he is a womanizer, and now he and Duran can dance like they have been doing it all their lives.

Ellis' gaze has not left Leonhardt's dancing form for a single second. His movements showed experience as he easily replicated the moves Thoma was doing. This only made her want to get to know the male even more since it appeared dancing was one of the things he could do. An idea hit her about the debt he owed her and what to use it on.

Dyshana tried to keep a natural face on her but seeing the five men of one of the most influential houses dance like professional destroyed any emotion she tried to hide. Her gaze locked on Rex who, without his wings, looked a tremendous batch like Leonhardt. She looked to her left to see Ellis staring at the lord.

Elaine, Valeria, Lavinia and Ryuryu's faces shouted only one expression. Complete, utter, shock. To see the men of the Raglan family dancing like they are only intensified the looks they had on them. Lavinia quickly snapped out of her daze and looked to her right where Faina was sitting. The hybrid elf was swinging her head slowly left and right with a cheerful look on her face, totally forgetting that Thoma was a pervert.

Sieghart and Leonis had a feeling that something like this might happen. Still, for them to see the guys put their dignity on the line just for a talent show was still not something either expected to see. They continued in admiration of the male's bravery.

_Annie are you ok?  
Will you tell us that you're ok?  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you a crescendo Annie_

_He came into your apartment  
And the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down, it was your doom_

Thoma song with his heart in his words as the male turned around to their sides and placed a hand on the fedora and their side. The dancing men in white leaned their bodies forwards in a quick bow before shifting to the right and repeating the move. The Raglan Five recentered themselves to the front as they say five pool balls flying at their faces.

All five grabbed it with their left hand, lowered their heads to have the top of the fedora show and crushed it in their palms, forming a cloud of dust from the remains to fly in the air.

_Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?_

Thoma twirled in place to have his back to the crowd. Unbeknownst to the Raglan men, a gurg hopped on stage with a black knife to stab the singer in the stomach and then the heart. As the gurg went in for a lung, the sound of a gun going off sounded in the room as everyone saw Thoma holding a gun with his left hand, positioned in front of him as the other four Ralgan mimicked the action.

The gurg went flying forward off the stage but did not descend to the ground. Instead, he turned into a cloud of dust, hitting the wall on the back of the auditorium. Thoma elegantly placed the pistol back into his coat pocket.

_You've been hit by  
You've been hit by  
A smooth criminal_

Thoma sung the lines as he tossed the might to his left to have Rex caught it and moonwalked his way to the center where the two switched places. He tossed the mic in the air with his left hand and caught it with his right before singing.

_So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday, what a black day  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats, intimidations_

_Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?_

Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?

Rex ignored all eyes on him as he danced the dance to with his family. One pair of eyes that were glued on him were the vice principal's but he was too busy to either notice or react to them with how he was leading the group.

The five gradually spun in place before slowly leaning to the side. As they reached a forty-five degree angle, Thoma secretly used wind magic to keep the five gentlemen up. The five kept the hold, impressing the viewers as they quickly moved back to a vertical base.

_He came into your apartment  
Left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down, it was your doom_

_Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?_

Rex noticed were beginning to tire from the constant, nonstop dancing so he decided to end it quick by skipping a few verses and get it over with. They did a final twirl but Rex expertly motioned at Thoma and the two gurgs charging at them. He gave him a one finger signal, directly related to the upcoming lyrics. He tossed the microphone to Thoma for his part of the finale.

_You've been hit by_

Thoma began and shot a gurg that leaped from the flooring to attack Rex. The end result was the gurg flying off the stage by the magic dust bullet. The force of darkness sailed to the wall and once more, disappeared into thin air. Thoma threw the mic back at Rex who caught it.

_You've been struck by_

Rex sung when a gurg jumped from the right side. He took a small jump to just barely get over his head, only to forcibly stomp his head to hard that it too revert into dust by so laws that did not matter in a talent show. Thoma jumped over next to Rex to finish it with style.

_A smooth criminal_

Rex and Thoma finished in unison, side by side as the music stopped with the two singers back to back and the remaining males striking a pose together. The five withheld their breathing to the audience to show no signs of weakness. The next sound was an eruption of girl cheering for more, clapping from their friends and acquaintances and mumbles form the gurg population.

The Ralgan Five bowed their heads at the student and made their way off the stage and into the changing room. Duran opened the door first and threw the fedora on the makeup table along with the tie he was given. He launched himself onto the couch in the room and refused to give the guys any space for he would not move.

Ladiu sand Leonhardt walked in next and calmly placed the accessories on the table and pulled up a chair to remove their dance shoes which were starting to cause sores on their feet. The two untied the knot on them and patiently pulled the laces off until the footwear was off, resulting in them finally relaxing.

Thoma and Rex were the last to enter and the latter closed the door behind him. They did not attempt to remove their clothes; on the contrary, they wanted to keep them and were go to do so; under Leonhardt's wallet of course.

"That… that was something special we created boys." Thoma said, pulling a chair from the nearest table and leaned it against the corner.

"I agree." Rex was taking off the jacket to let his wings finally expand after an hour of being cooped up. "I must thank you guys for helping me fulfill one of my childhood dreams. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Hey," Leonhardt said, directing Rex's attention to the lord. "that is what family does, help each other out with such dreams."

"Yes, of course. Thank you Leonhardt, everyone." Rex thanked once more to the males, bowing his head to them. The guys heard a knock come from the door which surprised them. "Come in."

The door opened to have none other than the five judges themselves outside. The first thing they saw was Duran's tired body on the couch. They entered single file and stood in front of doorway to prevent anyone from leaving or entering the room.

"Hey milords, how are you two doing, I hope you enjoyed the show?" Thoma started the conversations, address the two people he saw as gods in their own rights.

"Words can not describe the show we saw tonight from you five. Can I have my gun back please Thoma?" Winfield responded, holding his right hand out as the adult gave it to him without hesitation.

"Yes, the words Winfield speak can not be described in not other words than amazing. We did not know that nobles like you could dance in such a degree." Alice said, eyeing Thoma. "What else are you hiding from me I wonder?"

"A lot of thing, perhaps we can discuss them sometime alone?" Thoma asked the adult elf which sounded like a very suggestive date.

"Not interested captain." Alice shot the boy in the heart but he rebounded, getting a thumbs up from the two male judges from behind to high elf woman.

"Ah yes, speaking of alone. Rex." Dyshana began, catching the attention of the dressed up harpuia. "How are you feeling after the mishap during seventh hour yesterday?"

"W-well, I am recovering at a good pace. Thank you for worrying about me ma'am." Rex said, hiding a slight blush on his face from the woman who clearly saw it but did not proceed.

"So, I would imagine you did not come here to tell us we did a superb job and leave, am I right?" Leonhardt said in his chair to the head in this room.

"Indeed. You and your family have earned a one day pass to school completely along with any work involved on that day. This is your reward for winning the talent show." Dyshana explained to the male winner as a thought entered Leonhardt's head.

"_That would explain why a lot of people signed up to this event. Probably should have said that beforehand Thoma. Oh well, we won it so I guess it does not matter."_

From that day on, it was known across all the lands of Agarest that the Raglan family was a force not to be messed with on the dance floor.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **I am not going to lie… I kinda didn't think I would actually do this. That being said, I do not regret it one bet. Originally, this was going to be a simple side attachment since it was too small to be a chapter but too large to be an omake since almost half the words are lyrics to the song. In the end, I choose to go with it being chapter 5 simply because I could use the title effectively.


	6. Chapter 6 - Homecoming Week

"The promise day is now…"

An overly eager Thoma chanted from his lips as he led the family to the school, constantly telling the guys to hurry up. The day is Friday and under normal circumstances, the student would try and get as far away from the school as possible. However, the Raglan men are anything but normal and Leonhardt did not trust Thoma being at the school alone with two other people he referred to as 'his Gods'.

Thoma ran up to the door of the school building and nearly flung the hinges off the door. Duran shook his head in irritation and asked if he could just go home, getting a no from the lord. Leonhardt wanted nothing more than to return home and sleep in for the first time in many months. But having a Thoma without restrictions spells disaster.

The beast of manliness propelled himself to the janitor's office, ditching the other four in the process. Thoma arrived at the door and knocked on it. "Hello masters, it is I, Thoma."

"Enter."

A voice on the other side spoke from inside as Thoma slowly opened to find his teachers inside. "Welcome to our little slice of heaven, Thoma." Winfield commented in a comfortable looking brown chair. "I see you are more than ready for today's lesson."

"Of course sir, whenever you feel like teaching me your ways, I shall be ready and listening." Thoma grabbed a four-legged chair from the corner of the room and sat in it, waiting for the words of wisdom to shower on his unworthy soul.

"Very well." Eugene said in an almost exact chair to his equal counterpart. "You brought your brothers to the school today, correct?" The head janitor asked, getting a nod of confirmation from the boy. "Good, good. It is time for you to learn how to play match maker."

"I am all but ready sir!"

"Excellent. Now, during the talent show a few days ago, we shall two of our judges watching a specific boy of their choosing. You already know who we are talking about, don't you?"

"Lady Ellis with Leonhardt and Lady Dyshana with Rex, the former being more attracted to her male."

"Yes. Your first lesson will be having Rex and Dyshana arrange some form of a date or at the very least, have them go to this quarter's dance. Can you do this?"

"There is no question I can do this. May I ask what the purpose of bringing Ladius is as well?"

"Simple, we shall be making him go to the dance ourselves as a type of example for you to use." Winfield said and rose up from his comfortable seat. "We got the respective ladies for each male in this school on camera. Finding them will not be a problem."

Winfield told the young adult as he grabbed a remote for the television in the room. He turned it on and the first channel they see is the woman's locker room in the gymnasium. All three men agreed this is the greatest channel ever created during the school day, right behind hot springs in the later part of the year. The gunslinger quickly ran through the channels until he found a familiar redhead.

"Ahh, Linda. From what I heard, she beat down Valeria in an attempt of revenge for Ladius' sake. Speaking of which, are we going to be having those two idiots here as well?" Thoma asked his teachers, referring of course to his cousins.

"Indeed, we already have it set into motion." Eugene said and told Winfield to change the channel to twenty-three. "Behold the power of the gentleman, our precious student."

* * *

Friedelinde was walking down the hallway to the office of the vice principal. The female felt nothing but happiness over the tiresome struggle she had a few days ago with her counterpart from this continent. In the end, she was able to use her slight advantage of skill to defeat the woman. The end result however was her demanding a rematch which the teacher did not allow.

The second and fourth rounds on the second day of the tournament however were a completely different story because of who was fighting in it.

* * *

Sieghart quickly disposed of Linda due to the lady being distracted by some unknown force. Overall, the fights afterwards were boring at best but the group knew the last one on the second set would be quite interesting.

Vashtor stepped forward after the two gurgs mindlessly wacked each other with sticks and turned to see the next match. Although he hid his face, a very tiny smile crept up on his pale skin at the remembrance of the last match on the first day with Rex and Zerva being nothing but a brawl at the end. The screen showed the names of the two Raglan boys.

"Leonhardt Raglan and Rex Raglan, step forward."

Vashtor said as all eyes turned on the males who were sitting next to each other. The two brothers slowly rose from the ground they called their seats and made their way in silence to the center of the ring. Leonhardt did not show any expression, but he truly felt bad for Rex since he could see how nervous he was.

He debated the night before on how to take this battle. Three ideas hit him but only one seemed right. The first is to just end it quickly to prevent Rex from embarrassing himself but by doing so, he could hurt what little pride the boy had left. The second idea is to forfeit the fight but he knew that by letting Rex win would just leave Sieghart who was next with an easy win and Rex would learn nothing.

Instead, Leonhardt would play the role of teacher and opponent, both at the same time.

The two boys faced each other and took a stance. Leo held the shinai with his right hand and waited for the go ahead. Rex handled the weapon differently by holding the weapon itself with his left hand and his right on the grip. Although Rex looked like he knew what he was doing, Leo only was able to teach Rex basic stances and attacking in the one day lapse from the first day of them fighting.

Vashtor declared the match to begin as Leonhardt took a step back to prevent himself from being struck early on by the increased effectiveness by drawing his weapon. He evaluated Rex as a whole and saw a grave weakness in his stance; one that we would have to show if the male was to learn and correct. Leonhardt moved his body to have left side face the boy. He also raised his left hand into a horizontal motion as if he held a shield.

Rex looked at the change of motion with question, wondering why Leo was moving differently. His mind could not process the change fast enough as it changed to a different topic as Leonhardt slowly walked forward to the hybrid. Leo went from a slow motion to a full on dash as Rex nearly lost his footing from the direct action. He let his left hand go and quickly drew out the shinai in an act of defense.

"Wrong move, Rex." Leonhardt said and moved past Rex's right flank and get behind him. The Raglan lord hopped back, knowing a swipe was imminent. Sure enough, Rex swung the bamboo sword behind him but found no contact. "You need to be ready for an assault from any direction, Rex. Otherwise, you will fall in battle quickly."

"R-right!" Rex responded and moved the shinai back into a sheathed position.

Sieghart knew he would be fighting either Leonhardt or Rex in the fourth round of this little tournament. He did not understand, why though, Leo did not go for a killing blow when he had the chance. He turned to Ladius to ask for why he is going easy on the boy. Ladius explained to the male that Leo did not want to demoralize the boy. The reasoning is that he wants the boy to learn on his own and not have it handed to him.

Rex thought for a moment on what he did wrong with his right side. He looked at his arms and hands, finding nothing wrong with their placement. Then, it hit the boy as he stared down at his feet and saw his right foot not only too far out but also tilted to the right. He moved it to be on centered with his left foot. He then shifted it in front of him but still facing forward.

"You see, Sieghart, Rex is extremely capable of catching even the smallest details in things. Given enough time and knowledge of his opponent, he could easily outsmart, flank, and overpower them at once if all the pieces are set up correctly." Ladius explained to Sieghart who nodded at the sight of seeing Rex correct himself in mere seconds.

"Yes, not too many people this early would catch something so small." Sieghart replied as he looked at Leo and saw a look of approval. "He really likes the kid."

"I think like is an understatement. He really does see himself in the boy and wants to help guide him on the road called life."

* * *

Linda remembered sitting on the sidelines, watching the two boy fight each other with the older helping the younger adjust to his mistake sand make it a strength. In a sense, it reminded her of when Eugene and she used to practice when he actually was serious about it. She took a turn to the right and saw the office she needed to go.

To the right, she heard footsteps from the opposite side. In an act of interest, she began to head in the direction of the noise until she reached it. In the hallway she was looking in, the spear woman saw Sieghart sitting on a platform looking out of a window.

Linda's heart began to pick up speed as she approached the male nervously. "H-hello Sieghart."

Said male looked to his left and saw a very nervous woman coming his way. "Ah, hello, Linda. I actually need to ask you something."

* * *

"Press this button here, Thoma." Eugene said to his student and pointed to a big red button to the right of the screen on a control panel.

"May I know what I am about to do?"

"Finally get these two to actually do something together other than duel and talk."

Thoma, without any sort of thinking, rammed his index finger into the red button. Interested by what he just put into action, the mage returned his attention back to the screen.

* * *

Friedelinde let the statement soak in for a moment. Her friend and person she has always loved, Sieghart, wants to ask her something while no one else is around. Dozens and dozens more of thoughts on the topics entered he mind as a piece of confetti landed on her noise.

Sieghart looked at the piece of fabric with confusion. Both adults looked up to find a banner that read _Sieghart + Friedelinde = Dance?_ written in a blue background and brown, bold letters. The warrior looked at the piece in utter bewilderment but he quickly realized that things just go a hell of a lot more complicated.

"Of course I will! Of my, I need a dress, a limousine for us to be driven in, oh, I can't wait. Thank you Sieghart!" Linda shouted in excitement to the confession to being acted out and quickly ran off into the distance of the hallway, most likely to the nearest dress shop.

Sieghart just stood there, letting everything process in his brain. He looked at the poster and gathered the reaction of his friend, coming up with only one answer to it. "D-did I just ask Linda to the dance?"

* * *

Winfield clapped his hands together once at the sight they just witnessed. "Not the most original plan, but it worked in the end. Nice job, Eugene."

"Thank you, thank you, you are too kind my friend." Eugene smiled as he changed the channel to another scene involving Ladius.

A look of great interest filled the face of the student who knew what was coming. "No way, you mean to tell me…?"

"Yup, behold." Both men said as they glued their eyes on the screen.

* * *

Ladius went outside to get some fresh air into his lunges. After getting a sob fest from Valeria, saying she was sorry for losing the fight against Friedelinde a few days ago, Ladius wanted to be alone to think on some things; most notably, them sharing the same room with one bed.

Irritation filled his head as the floor was not getting any soft, despite Valeria willing offering a spot in the bed for him. The male refused to share the same bed with her out of respect for her gender. Still, he did not have an answer to his problem and his back was not agreeing with his choice.

* * *

"Pull the lever, Thoma."

Winfield pointed to a lever situated to the left of the television. The student obediently followed his master's instructions and grabbed the switch. He slowly pulled it down and returned his focus to the screen to see the results of his action to the lonely individual.

* * *

Ladius looked out into the field outside of the school and saw a piece of paper fall in front of him. He looked down and saw another one land in front of his feet. The knight looked up and saw a blimp flying over his head, dropping off tons of advertisement. Ladius swung his hand to grabbed a floating piece to look at it's details.

"Let's see what we have here… The 2014 Lucrellia High School will be having a dance off-" Ladius stopped his speaking there, believing that Thoma and Rex have finally cursed the family into being dancing stars. With a sigh, he continued reading it out loud "dance off to which the winner will receive the comfiest bed in all the lands. Rule are that the team participating must be a male and female along with them both having dance in unison."

The male reread the paper and the minor details involved in the contest. He stood in place for a moment, letting the material he read sink into his skull. "If I win the contest, I will not have to share a bed with Valeria. I had best find the lady and get her consent on the ordeal."

* * *

"GODS DAMN, LADIUS, YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT, THE BIGGEST, DENSEST, IDIOT TO EVER LIVE! COME FREAKING ON, MAN!" Thoma shouted at the screen with his face planted on the monitor. "I know see why you are forever stuck in the friend zone with Valeria. I just hope to the Gods that no one else in the family gets in that position."

Winfield and Eugene looked at each other and concluded that Ladius and Sieghart are one in the same. Dense, idiots.

"So, I imagine that I have had a demonstration, you will send me on a glorious crusade to get Leo and Rex hocked up?" Thoma said, removing his face from the television and to the teachers slash janitors.

"Of course, you may proceed however you wish. We will be watching your progress from here in the control room. Now, make us proud."

* * *

Thoma concluded that if Duran was given the chance, he would slither his way out of this situation he was doing with the family. That, and he could not think of a lady that would say yes. The only candidate would be Ryuryu since they are partners but it is too early for them to date. So, he decided to do the next best thing and go for the already set up section.

"Now where is Leo when you need him." Thoma asked himself as he began walking past the literature classroom in such of the male. Then, it hit him of who the female candidate would be. "Hold on just a second…"

The ebony wizard slowly popped his head to peek into the room and found Ellis sitting on her desk with a curled up smile on her face. Directly sitting in front of her placed the man he is looking for. Despite a door separating the two, Thoma could hear the exact words coming from them but not the facial expressions or lips due to him duck down to prevent getting seen.

"_Let's hear what kind of stupid speech you give this time, Leo?" _Thoma asked himself in his mind as he placed his right ear on the door while silently taking a seat on the floor.

"Wait… you wish for me to take you out on a date, all the while, the school here is having a dance in two weeks; not only that, but for me to take you to the finest restaurant in all of Lucrellia and on my wallet?"

"Indeed. This is the debt you are to repay me in. It will happen the day of the dance. We will be going to Chalcis."

"_Ouch, I really do feel bad for putting Leo in this position now… actually, I don't, he's a dirty traitor like the rest and deserves this… even though it will most likely come out of my allowance due to it all coming back to me." _Thoma spoke in his head, imagining the night for him. Then it hit him the place Ellis spoke of. _ "Wait, did she say Chalcis, wine country, Chalcis? Dang, that really is going to kill his wallet and then some since it's a full blown date."_

"That… that is one way to make a point, making a lord of a house buy the most expensive restaurant out for the night. I am not in any position to deny this so I agree to these terms."

"_No fighting, no act of refusal to the outrageous demand? Geez, Leo, you really are screwed now. I hope you enjoy the night out with the lovely lady. Hold on… is this a one sided form of bribery? Ah, nevermind, I had best leave before I get caught. Ohhh, Reeeexx…?"_

* * *

Rex Raglan sat by himself in the center of the roof on the building. His mind was slowly swaying to the idea of perhaps, just perhaps, that he is truly something special. The ideas of him being these kinds of things began with Leonhardt and Thoma. In his head, he never would have expected himself to be in this place today. Nevertheless, this kind of thought will continue to apply until he becomes a lord.

"Ohhh Reeexx…"

The male on the roof looked to the edge of the school roof. There he saw a pair of eyes staring at him with only the rest of his head above his eyes showing. Rex just stared at the eyes of a float mage, wondering why the male was doing something so… weird. He did not have to wait long as the senior male rose from the edge to casually float to his brother.

"Yo." Thoma raised his right hand in a wave.

"You stare at me with those eyes and all you say is hello. Well, hello to you as well, Thoma." Rex responded and moved his eyes to the field outside the school containing dozens of different types of flora. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, I am going to be helping you a great deal, my boy."

"Dare I ask?"

"I am going to guide you to the heart of the woman you can't stop thinking about. Let Brother Thoma be your guide and all will be well."

Rex, hearing the words coming out of Thoma's mouth, reminded the boy of something Duran told him. "Never, ever, let Thoma be your guide, 'less you want to be either slapped, stomped, kicked, or anything worse done to you." He said, looking the male who was the topic of it. "Although we have already formed a sort of student slash teacher bound, I am not willing to follow you blindly. Explain to me how you manage to get this to work."

"Simple." Thoma began and disappeared in a swirl of green wind. Rex raised an eyebrow at the stunt but the mage returned seconds later with a bouquet of multiple color flowers in his hand. "You, will ask her out to the dance. These will help you in the process, Rex."

A part of the hybrid male told him just to jump off the edge of the building and fly back home at the idea of how this would work. On the other hand, Thoma has proven himself already during the dancing contest to be a trustworthy person and this would help the boy in dealing with his constant thinking of the woman.

With a gulp, he slowly took the flowers from his brother and held them in his own. "I have a very bad feeling about this… but..." Rex looked up at the older brother with a heartwarming smile. "thanks for the help Thoma, I really appreciate it."

"Of course. I'll always have your back, that's what family does. Let battle be joined, my boy."

"B-but, all I am doing is talking with the vice principal, I do not think it is a battle."

"Asking a female out to an event is worse than any battle you will fight, especially since you have low self-esteem."

* * *

Rex and Thoma leaned outside of the vice principal's office on the right wall, the former almost shaking in his boots while the latter is trying in encourage the boy. Rex held the flowers in his right hand which dangled without any type of human activity.

"We can stand out here all day, Rex. Or, you can be the man you are born to be and ask the lovely woman waiting in her chambers on the other side of the door to the dance she will never regret."

Rex understood why the male was saying the things he was saying; If the male could, he would just turn around and walk on out. Thoma mentally face palmed at the disaster that is Rex's personality. He knew that he just needed a type of push, hell, even a pinch, to get him on the right path to being better than he is now.

Then, it hit the male. "Fine," Thoma spoke and took the flowers from his brother's hands. "if you won't ask such a beautiful lady out, than allow me."

"Wait, what?" Rex snapped to life at the action of Thoma as he just smiled and twirled to the direction of the door.

"Wish me luck." Thoma began to walk to the door and knocked on it.

This action caused Rex to act without thinking and snag the flowers from his brother's grips. Thoma smiled at the boy's actions and pulled him in front of the black hair mage. The door slowly opened to find Dyshana standing in front of it with more than a few flowers in front of her, more so by a Raglan male of all people.

Rex looked behind him and found Thoma had vanished before his eyes, leaving the two alone. He quickly returned his vision to the woman before him. "Ummm… hello ma'am."

"Yes, hello, Rex Raglan. I see you have come on a most peculiar day and time." Dyshana looked at the boy with an interest only a woman could give. She knew about the flowers and their meaning but did not say a word. "What can I do for you today?"

"I…" Rex stopped himself, his tongue not wanting to speak anything that will disrespect the amazingly beautiful woman before him. _"Say something, Rex. You can't just stand here and idly wait for her to notice the flowers Thoma got me." _"I… I was wondering, if you were not busy that is-"

"Get to the point, Rex. I have much work to attend to as of this moment."

"Yes, of course… Willyougotothedancewithme!?" Rex said in a frenzy of words. "Forgive me, I meant to say-"

"Yes, on one condition though." Dyshana answered the boy, completely throwing him off to a point where he did not here the second part of what she said. "Either arrive with a personality that is not this or do not show at all. Good day." And with it, she closed the door in front of Rex.

* * *

"Well… that's… different." Winfield said, not sure whether that was a yes or a very confusing no. "Ehh, you succeed either way, congrats, Thoma." The male said and patted the boy on the back to a job well done.

"Thank you, master, you are too kind."

"Now then, you may leave now, Thoma, we have much work to get done around the school." Eugene said as the boy showed himself to the door. Eugene looked at the adult in the room and the two knew what the other was thinking. "I hate homecoming week."

"Agreed."

* * *

_Sunday – The Difficulties of Fancy Suit Shopping._

Leonhardt, Sieghart, Ladius, Leonis and Rex all were sitting in the clothing store in the nearest city they could find. Everyone, excluding Leonhardt, had to have a custom tailored suit to fit to the requirements of the dance. Aside from Leonhardt and Sieghart, no one in the room has ever been involved in any form of dance with a female on equal level. Although House Ralgan was not known for being sexist, they preferred to dance alone to prevent infighting with the females of the area.

Leonhardt had noticed a change of the atmosphere that surrounded Rex. What it was, the male did not want to intrude, knowing that when the time was right, Rex would tell him. And so it was, Ladius is the first victim to be sent into the changing room to try on his outfit for the evening on Saturday. The four amigos on the other side took shots at what might happen.

All eyes returned to the door to the dressing room to find the once armored to the teeth Ladius, has now been reduced to a black tuxedo, black pants with dress shoes to match, a white undershirt and a red vest along with the tie. Rex pulled out a camera from his coat pocket and took a quick picture to forever remember the day Ladius wore a suit again.

"I missed the first chance; I will not miss the second."

"Geez, thanks, Rex. So, how do I look, boys?" Ladius said and turned in a circle slowly to have the males look over the product.

"Seems to be a fit from where we are sitting. Feel tight anywhere?"

"Not that I can think of… of dear, just imagine Thoma wearing one, he would had it where he could just tear the thing off at a moment's notice just to accommodate the mood."

"Knowing him, no one is safe." Leonis added his part in the conversation, bringing more truth to the already agreed motion.

"Indeed. Sieghart, you're up, pal."

Leo called out to his cousin who nodded and made his way to a different room as Ladius walked over to his to change back into his attire. Ladius appeared before Sieghart did in his scarlet suit of armor. The lord began to see a trend with the complete outfits, black jacket, pants and shoes, white undershirt and respective color tie and vest. The color of choice for Sieghart is cyan.

"Well, I think we all know who you are taking with the color alone. Good work at last, Sieghart." Leonis complimented his brother who showed a very slight blush on his cheeks.

"Ohhh? Does something have more feelings for their special date than meets the eyes?" Rex asked with a gleam of interest in his smile.

"This is nothing but a misunderstanding. So as such, I must treat it as it is, unless I want emotions that do not exist to form."

"So, you don't have any feelings for Linda?"

"W-well…"

"Gotcha there, cousin."

Leonhardt and Ladius looked at each other at the latter took a seat next to him. "Thoma has finally injected him with the love virus." The two said in unison, knowing things were about to get very weird now.

Sieghart swiftly moved to the changing room to return back into his casual clothes as Leonis was sent up to met his demise. Ladius asked Leonhardt why he was here with them today since he could just wear a regular suit in the closet. The older brother's response was that someone had to pay for it and it might as well be him.

The door to Leonis' chambers opened just as Sieghart emerged as well. Again, identical outfit but this time, the color of choice is purple for the vest and tie. "Mimel and purple sure do go well together now that I think about it, what say you Sieghart?" Rex asked the elder cousin who nodded at his observation.

"So, how do I look?"

"Honestly, the black and purple look the best in my opinion. Speaking of which." Sieghart looked at Rex and the male knew that he was up next.

"You don't have to say anything. I'll be right back."

Rex rose up from his chair and walked over to the unoccupied changing room. He opened the door and entered, locking it behind him out of necessity. He saw a small rectangle slot open from behind the wall and what slid through it is the suit he would be wearing. As soon as he saw the piece, he knew something was wrong.

"Wait, is it all black?" Rex carefully sorted the clothing and his question was indeed correct as the entire piece was jet black. He looked at it once more and also saw no holes on the back for his wings to maneuver around. "Of course, this would happen to me. Let's see…"

The harpuia laid the jacket, vest, shoes and undershirt neatly on a row and looked at each with possible answers to each. "The vice principal couldn't have expected this to happen, could she?" Rex pulled a seat from the corner, used as a footrest for tying shoes. "I can't go in an all black attire, that would not look nice. Think… think…"

Then, it hit the male of two possible outcomes. "The natural colors that she has might be a good idea. Let's see… teal is her hair color and eminence purple is the eye color. Those two are really the only two colors she gives off from her natural body so I have to work with them. Leo, can you grab me two things please?"

One the other side of the door, Leonhardt heard Rex ask for his assistance. Leo raised an eyebrow but decided to go with it. "What is the problem?"

"The suit is completely black, I need a teal vest and an eminence purple tie please."

"Sure, hold on a moment."

The remaining three males looked at each other, wondering what the boy was thinking of doing. Leonhardt began going through the various clothing in the store, getting the assistance of a clerk to help him get the correct size and colors. After a few minutes of walking around the store, Leo walked over to the door and knocked on it.

Rex opened the door to take the pieces of thread from his lord's hands. "Thanks, Leo. Give me a moment to change into them."

"Take your time, boy. You are the last one to change and we are in no hurry." Leo said as he saw a messenger enter the store with his eyes set on the adult. "Can I help you with something, sir?"

"I have a message from the school for you and the rest of the students. I imagine you would like to see it."

"Yes, thank you." Leonhardt said as he was handed a letter from the male as he walked out to continue his job. Leo neatly opened the letter and pulled out an envelope inside of it.

"What does it say?" Rex asked on the other side of the door, hiding him from the viewing eyes of his family.

"Let's see… _Dear_… there is an insert name here spot where my name should be."

"Rushed out perhaps?"

"Could be. _Dear Lord Raglan, a typo has been noticed by the creators of the school calendar and as such, you will be having school this week leading to Homecoming._ Alright, the rest of it is unimportant details on something called spirit week involving us doing different things at the school."

"Like what?"

"Let's see… Monday is male appreciation day… what?" Leo looked at the paper again with a raised eyebrow but it said what he just spoke. All five males could only imagine what kind of chaos would unfold from the males getting whatever they want, especially Thoma.

"Umm… okay?" Leonhardt cleared his throat before continuing. "Tuesday and Wednesday are undecided; Thursday is a free day so I guess a family night. Friday is when we go to the gymnasium for eighth period for a rally and we head down to the football field to cheer our team on for a game."

"Are we skipping Friday?" Leonis asked.

"Perhaps. I do not think us being there will really make a difference on the outcome. Unless, of course, we were the ones playing for our team." The male looked at the males and noticed a shine in Ladius' eyes. "Ladius, what are you thinking…?" Leonhardt asked, anxious in his voice

"Why not have us play on the game. I am fairly sure we would do well."

"I do not even know where to start with that. Duran and Thoma can't because they can't take a hit that well. That just leaves us with five players against… what twenty or something like that?"

"If only it was like soccer." Leonis said, finding a joy in the simple sport.

"Agreed." Sieghart added, seeing the physical benefits of all the running needed in the sport.

"Umm, guys, have we forgotten why we are here?" Rex asked as everyone turned to the direction of the voice. "I believe I look nice, what do you think?" The jacket on him was black as the others were. However, he had on him a teal vest and the purple tie to compliment the outfit.

"Well, obviously someone wants to look nice for the dance. What color did your date say she was using?" Leonis asked, wondering why Rex went through all the trouble.

"Black."

"Ouch, that's a tough color to work with without sticking out too much with teal or purple. Nice call, Rex."

* * *

_Monday – Male Appreciation = House Raglan's Doom…_

Leonhardt knew that Monday would be either disastrous for each male in the family, including Sieghart and Leonis, or today will be the calm before the storm. Whichever happens, Leonhardt had outfitted every single part of his family with their weapon, refurbished to be able to deal damage in their respective ways.

"_Dear Lenion, please protect me and my family in our hour of need. We will definitely need the help if what I believe will happen come in fruition." _

Leonhardt prayed in his head as the seven brave males entered the back of the school. All female eyes in the back entrance locked on the males which only made the situation tenser. Leonhardt and Sieghart led the boys to the center of the hallway as quickly as they could walk normally. As Rex was the last person to exit the room, the males gathered around in a circle.

"Not even a minute and the girls are already eyeing us all down. Any suggestions?" Leonhardt looked a few of the guys and saw no expression. "Alright, let's just get as far away from the back."

Leonhardt said, not wanting today to be any more troublesome than it already was going to be due to the activity. As soon as he said that, the intercom beeped on and none other than the principal himself spoke. What he said only made the situation worse, saying the day was to be dedicated to appreciating the males of the school and a prize would be given to whoever brought him a Raglan member alive. That, and they would get to dance with the boy on Homecoming.

A chill entered the spines of each male, knowing each student heard the news. Thoma straighten himself and walked a few steps in the direction they came from. He showed that his mind and body were in unison as everyone in the hallway looked at him with a puzzled look. Duran was about to say something but his brother beat him to it.

"They are coming…"

Thoma said as a shacking began to stir in the building. Everyone looked at the back entrance and saw a few girls staring intensely at them. Duran took a step back as more and more seemed to stand before them on the other side of the hallway.

"Uhhh, Leo, Sieg, please tell me either of you have a plan." Leonis said as he turned to see both males with a look of terror on their faces. "I nominate we make a break for it. Who agrees?"

"I!"

The group of men spoke except Thoma but this was all that needed to be done as the sound of footwear stomping down on the floor and roared in the building. Everyone turned to see the girls charging at them. IF the female gender were to begin their takeover of the world, this was the start. Pure fear entered the soul of each male as Duran was the first to realize the danger and began running away.

Leonis quickly followed the example of his cousin and began running as well, followed by Ladius and Sieghart. Leonhardt looked on for a moment before comprehending that retreat was the best plan for right now. He turned his back to the female and began running but quickly did a head count and saw Rex and Thoma were missing.

Leonhardt turned his head and saw Thoma engulfed in the wave of girls, his body devoured by their desire to dance with the captain of the magic club. Rex was a fair bit away from it but it did not help his case.

"Thoma!" Rex shouted and dove towards the horde of females, only for him to be pulled back to safety by Leonhardt.

"Don't do it, Rex, he is a lost cause."

"But we can't just leave him behind!"

Rex responded, not wanting to leave his brother behind in the clutches of the ladies of the school. A shadow formed above the two men as they saw Duran leap over them with a green spiral in his left hand. He landed with his body turning to the right in a circle. Leonhardt saw in Duran's eyes a fiery determination that he very rarely sees.

"HA!"

Duran shouted and unleashed a powerful gust of wind at the ladies, strong enough to cause the front to fly to the back of the line. Rex saw the body of Thoma as he and Leonhardt ran up to him and found half his clothing was missing, mostly the upper torso. Kiss marks filled his body as the mage showed to be unconscious. Leonhardt looked over his body quickly and found he would be fine.

Rex turned his head and out one female diving straight him. In an act of self defense, he unknowingly shot a gust of wind out the palm of his left hand as strong as Duran's previous spell. He looked at his hand and saw a tiny, green spiral as his emotions calmed. He closed his fist tightly as he quickly got up to his feet and next to Duran.

"You guys get Thoma out of here, we will by you guys some time. Go!" Rex shouted the orders off of instincts alone.

Leonhardt yelled at the other three males to help him lift the dead weight from the ground, each grabbing an arm or leg of Thoma. The four men lifted the male up from the ground, Ladius saying that Thoma was a lot heavier than he really appeared to be. Leonhardt looked on from the back as he saw Rex and Duran trying to push back what seemed every female in the building.

"To the front entrance, we have to get out of this building!" Leonhardt exclaimed to the other three males carrying the dead weight that nodded and began running away from the mess.

The office of the vice principal opened slowly to show the heads of Dyshana and Mimel popping out to find out what the noise was all about. What the two ladies saw was Leonhardt, Sieghart, Ladius and Leonis running to the left while carrying what appeared to be a knocked out Thoma who had gotten torn apart by something.

"Get back, I say!

Dyshana looked to the right at the sound of the voice to find Rex shouting. Duran flipped backwards to have his right side face the door. He launched another gale of wind as Rex flew in next to him backwards with his wings, his left hand in front of him. Neither of the two realizing that they were being watched from their right.

"Seriously, the time we need Thoma the most, he decided to get smothered by these girls." Duran said to Rex who stood to his left.

"Ya. I'm surprised that I just so happened to be able to use this magic just a moment before I get pounced. I swear, this is going to become a daily thing with these females, we must be cursed!"

"Agreed, this is the worst time of my life." Duran said as the sound of Leonhardt's voice cut through the echo of wind and shouting girls.

"Fall back, Duran, Rex! We need you both alive!" Leonhardt shouted as the four men turned to the commons area of the school.

"You heard the man; go, I'll catch up." Rex told Duran as the male nodded and began to slowly walk backwards before dropping the spell and go into a full on running motion. Rex slammed his right hand alongside his right and tried to hold the girls back, only to begin losing ground. "Ya, hold them back when you only have one hand that uses magic, great thinking, Rex."

The hybrid looked on as the girls were gaining more and more ground. Rex knew that if he stopped the spell and try to make a break for it, he would get captured. His thoughts trailed off to his family and how it fell to him to protect them. Without his knowing, his wings extended to their peak, much to the surprise of the two ladies. Power rushed through his body as his right arm exploded with raw magic towards the ladies, sending them all the way back to the wall where they first were standing.

Rex's breath began to get heavy but he shook it off as he saw his window of opportunity and began to fly back towards his friend. He looked back and saw that the females quickly regained their mindset and began running back towards him. More importantly, he saw Dyshana's head out of her office. Under normal circumstances, he would at least address her but this was a completely different story.

The four souls carrying the dead weight entered the commons as they saw that the door leading to their freedom was blocked off by dozens of gurgs. Sieghart looked in eight different directions and found that the stairway leading to the roof was still open. He told the guys to take the route as they turned to the left in that direction.

When Valeria and Linda saw the four guys carrying Thoma as if he was a dead body, they began to worry. Secondly, Duran and Rex were missing which only made Valeria more worried. The redhead looked to the hallway the guys just entered from to see Duran running towards the way his family was heading. The tired expression on the dark elf's face was enough for Valeria to stop the boy.

"Duran, what is going on?" Valeria asked as he grabbed Duran by the left arm as he tried to pass.

"Girls… evil… date…" Duran struggled to speak as he was not used to having to run this much in his life.

"Run, Duran, they're catching up!" Valeria, Linda and Duran looked to the entrance the males have been using to see Rex fly in, and slide all the way need to Duran to grabbed his left hand. "We, are leaving." Rex said and yanked Duran with him, causing Valeria to lose her gripping on the boy.

"Hey, I wasn't done with him!"

Valeria said but heard feet smashing against the ground in their direction. She looked and saw what appeared to be a tidal wave of feminine flesh coming their way to the boy. All she heard in the horde of ladies was what they were going to do with the males when they catch them. Two of the more spoke were they supposed boyfriends.

"Wait, they're our boyfriends, not yours!"

Valeria shouted and summoned her spear as Linda did the same, feeling the same way. The two women were about to give chase but a wall of gurgs formed in their path, preventing them from proceeding. What they saw next was Mimel skipping along the path the wave of bodies made. A gurg move to intercept but found the female had already made an answer for that.

Leonhardt and the rest of the male finally reached the roof of the school and waited for Duran and Rex to get through before slamming the sucker closed and locking it tight. Duran and Rex fell to the rooftop floor in exhaustion but the latter managed to get to his feet. The four men dumped Thoma's body near the edge of the building as Sieghart looked down found they had climbed a lot more stairs than he anticipated. The men were ten floors above ground level to be exact.

"Wait, there are like what, three floors in this school. Where in the hell did the other seven come from?" Sieghart said as Leonis walked over and made the same observation.

"Well… this is bad." Ladius said as they knew the only way out of this mess was down. The door began to beat like a drum as every male that could still stand knew they were trapped like rats.

"Form a line!"

Leonhardt shouted as the five remaining men still standing formed a line with Leonis to the far left, followed by Sieghart, Leonhardt, Ladius and finally Rex at the far right. Leonis drew his duel daggers and readied for the trickiest fight of their life. Ladius grabbed the grip of his greatsword and unsheathed the massive blade to hold it in front of him. Leonhardt and Sieghart drew their blades in unison and stood side by side and Rex quickly gripped his scabbard and sword grip to prepare for the inevitable bloodbath.

"Do not fear death, my fearless family members."

"Then what should we fear, Leonhardt?" Rex asked, curious if there was something worse than dying at this moment.

"Fear what will happen if these girls get a hold of any of us."

The five remaining men waited for the drums of war to be silenced by the door falling down. What they saw was a spectral image of a very familiar girl walk through the door and onto the roof they were using as there last stand. Leonis screamed at the sight but the female appeared back into flesh and bone.

"Hi, Leon!" Mimel said with a smile on her face. Everyone, including Duran who was currently eating the floor looked at the female with questionable shock. "What?"

"Y-you just walked through the door as a ghost and reappeared as yourself, what kind of madness is this?"

"Actually, Thoma can do it too… upsy daisy…" Duran said as she began to push himself up to his knees as the sound of the door beating to the fist of females intensified.

"Mimel, would you happen to know how to get rid of all those girls?" Rex asked the girl who appeared to know more than she lets off at times.

"And gurgs as well?"

"Pardon?"

"There are quite a few gurgs along with the girls you brought along, Rex."

"Oh greeeaaaattt." Rex spoke as the group could see the hinges beginning to come off the door. "We have a mob of girls wanting us along with the more violent group of students who want nothing but our heads. What's next?"

"Muhhh." Everyone looked to the body of Thoma who was beginning to move.

"And now Thoma is waking, anything else Gods?" Rex asked as the door finally flew opened to his request.

"STOP TALKING, REX!" Leonis shouted as the first wave to come out were armored to the teeth gurgs with the intent to kill radiating from their very beings.

Duran threw up a barrier to prevent the whole mass from overwhelming them. This still caused the gurg population to pour out. Leonhardt took point and charged the first one to make his way to the family. The greatsword of blood swung towards Leo's head but the male ducked underneath it and grabbed a part of the armor that was sticking out with his left hand. Leo forced the knight off balance and tossed it off the edge of the building. Another was coming at Leo's side but the timely arrival of Leonis' daggers prevented it from making contact with his coat. Leonis used both to hold the blade in the air as Sieghart stabbed the foe in the back.

One knight bypassed the three and ran headlong with sword drown at Rex who stared intensely at the knight, waiting. Rex's right hand tranquilly rested until at the last second, he took a backstep off the building to case the gurg to fall forward and to the ground. The floating swordsman quickly shifted his weapon to the right side as an idea hit him. As he finished fashioning the strap on, he saw a gurg heading for Thoma's body.

Rex dove towards the gurg as the blade began to come out of the sheath with a purpose. The few seconds that followed were Rex on one knee with his left hand holding his sword out as if he slashed at something. The gurg stood there before being sliced in half completely like a piece of meat. Rex rose back up to his other foot and sheathed the blade expertly but kept his gripping on the sword.

Leonhardt and Mimel both saw the spectacle before them. The lord only smiled at the sight of the training he was taking was paying off. Still, to cut an armored gurg in half was not something you see and Leonhardt knew something was up. He looked at the scabbard and saw it radiating with a greenish aura.

"_He used his wind skill to make the blade even sharper to give it better cutting potential. Very impressive. Hmm… maybe if I…" _Leonhardt thought on the matter for a second as Ladius tossed a gurg his direction.

The lord was no mage but he knew he had the ability to use fire. He channeled his burning will into his blade and felt the cold steel emit a red aura. Leonhardt had to tell Rex later that he juts invented a new form of fighting. Leo looked at the problem at hand and slashed at it and the dark knight erupted into a blazing inferno as he continued cutting it in half until his blade clever through the rest of the body.

"I have had enough!" Duran shouted and grabbed his convertible scythe. He activated it and used it to get up from his knees and to his feet. A purple glyph appeared below Duran's feet as all eyes shifted to the dark elf whose eyes were closed. His eyes shot open to have his yellow eyes beam at the entranceway where everything was pouring out from, his body glowing with energy that only a mage could give off. "Take this, Dark Lightning!

Duran shouted as a sphere of dark, electrical energy formed in front of the male. Leonis immediately knew how furious this spell would be and shouted at everyone to move out of the way. Ladius took the gurg he was fighting and threw him in the crossfire as Duran unleashed the spell. Purple lightning shot out of the sphere in a fury of unleashed magic.

The gurg thrown in took the brunt of the spell, becoming a pile of ash. The gurgs and females that were trying to get to the males soon found the spell sent them through the building and into the sky where a twinkle formed in the sky. Everyone looked at the sight and as the spell subsided, they looked at Duran who fell backward into unconsciousness.

"Dang… didn't think Duran was that good with magic." Rex said, utterly underestimating the boy.

Mimel just stood there in amazement of the magical demonstration she has been shown today. He pulled out a pen from her pocket and wrote down what she saw and who did what. _"There we go, onee-chan's is going to be happy about this. I wonder if I will get anything sweet for completing this mission?"_

* * *

_Tuesday – The Seven Become Seventeen! Also, Thoma Plays God._

After the rather questionable day at school, Thoma had finally finished his greatest spell he had ever created. He looked over the details of the formula and concluded that nothing could go wrong. He grabbed the piece of paper and placed it in a folder. Little did he know that he miscalculated a few things by one number, a cost that they will most likely regret.

It is after school and Duran sat in bed, resting up to help replenish his magic reserves after pushing himself to the edge yesterday in an effort to protect his family. Due to Leonhardt rewarding those who deserve it, he let Duran skip today so he can rest up. In so doing, the male enjoyed himself some sleep he really wanted.

This would not last.

* * *

"So, Thoma asked all of us to be here and he does not come?" Ladius says in a chair, awaiting the arrival of his missing family member.

The oldest member of the family of five asked the boys to meet up in Leonhardt's study. Everyone has eventually assembled in the room to find the man not there, nor Duran. Leonhardt sat in his seat behind the desk with a cup of tea, telling the males to calm down and have a drink for themselves.

"I think we all are wondering the same thing, Ladius. Best we wait until he shows up. Most likely, he wanted to grab Duran and make him tag along with it." Leonhardt said and took a sip from his hot tea.

"How are you calm when it is Thoma we are waiting for? That just spells disaster in so many ways. That is not to mention Duran might also be involved which makes it even worse." Sieghart said to the lord who somewhat brush off the worry.

"Because, if he were to do something stupid, and believe me, he has in the past, I would have the military knocking at my door with every unit pointing their weapons directly at the doorway. This is nothing to worry about."

"I suppose you are right, brother." Ladius said and began to relax. He closed his eyes and drifted into his memories.

"Yo, either of ya guy know where Val is?"

Ladius' eye shot open at hearing the voice. He looked at the doorway and found a male in blue armor and blonde hair, combed out to have it split in the right and run down each side. He looked at the male with question as he rose from his seat.

"Pardon, but who are you? And what do you want with Valeria if I may also add." The red armor Ladius asked, weary of the response by the imposter.

The male standing in the doorway brushed his golden hair to the side with a cocky grin on his face. "Simple, me, I'm you, the you that has no problem expressing his desires." The other Ladius said and struck a pose that should his carefree attitude.

"Oh my gosh, he has Ladius' voice. I'm not hearing things." Siegahrt said, almost as pale as a ghost at the sight before him.

"And wait, this gets better. I present to you, Ladius number three!"

The blonde knight said as he reached out with his right hand and pulled out another male that looked like Ladius. This time however, he wore white armor and his hair appears more like he just got out of bed. The third Ladius stood there, shacking in his boots which only made the real Ladius have more questions than answers.

"H-hello, I am also L-Ladius."

The male stuttered in his speech as a look of terror filled the mind of Leonhardt, not wanting an answer to the problem at hand but he needed it. Otherwise, this may only get very, very bad for everyone. Leo rose to his feet to get the attention of the entire room.

"Can either of you explain how you came into being? It is not often that you see two clones of a person just appear at a door."

"That would be my doing." Leo looked to find Thoma leaning on the right side of the door with a grin on his face. "I have created the first ever machine of our time that matches the likes of the Gods. I have created a cloning machine!"

Everyone but the two clones and Thoma had their jaws nearly drop down to the floor at the declaration given to them by the mage. Leonis was the first to regain his sanity but there was very little of it left. "Thoma, we do not dabble in the matters that Gods should only mess with."

"It is these achievements that will progress our people forward to a glorious new age. I actually have clones of everyone but Leo and Sieg, COME ON IN, BOYS!" Thoma shouted eight more bodies quickly entered the room to have the six males to become seventeen. "Duran, get in here, we are having a family moment and you are being left out."

"ORDER IN THIS STUDY, I WILL HAVE ORDER IN MY ROOM!" Leonhardt shouted at the top of his lungs to gather the attention of every living soul in the room. He looked at the cause of the mess and found that there were two more of him standing next to him, each with a distinctive color suit and hair. "First, why is it that you could not clone either me or Sieghart?"

"I'm glad you asked, you see it goes way-"

"Get to the point." Sieghart stepped in, showing that he too was not overjoyed at the art Thoma had created.

This caused Thoma to sweat a few bullets, having the two senior members of the seven against him in this operation. "Well, your DNA was not compatible to the machine so I could not clone any of from you two."

The answer Leonhardt received somewhat calmed the male but the act of godhood that Thoma preformed is completely unacceptable. "You are to remove these clones from the face of this earth this instant." He looked at the ten clones and saw horror in their eyes. "I am sorry, but you do not belong in this world. It is better this way as so no one may suffer."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Leonhardt shouted, slamming his fist down onto the desk, in a fit of pure, emotional anger. Everyone that is not an original began to scurry on to the door in fear of the madden lord. The remaining six souls that are not Leonhardt looked on in disbelief that he would let his emotions cloud his actions. In his mind, the anger did not come from not having a clone of his own, but at Thoma's actions

During the entire… episode, Rex looked on from the couch to see his two clones. The first he was had a black outfit similar to his but different coloring along with a head of reddish hair. The second figure was easily the most interesting of the ten clones as he nearly looked identical to Leonhardt; blonde hair, a white coat, the works that defines the leader of the group.

Still, a feeling of dread filled his mind as of the fate of the people who were not the originals. Then, it hit the male that each clone had, in their own right, the original's emotions specifically suited to them but originating the main source. Deciding that thinking about the whole idea in his head would get nowhere, Rex went to the best source of information on this.

"Hey, Thoma, I have a question."

Thoma returned his mindset to reality and found that Rex had just asked him a question. He looked over at the boy and asked "What might that be?"

"What were the personalities of my two clones?"

Duran was the first to look at the boy with interest of the question. The other quickly caught on to the question and gave a similar look to Rex. "Well, they were definitely different from you, that is for sure. Where do I start?"

"With the one that had reddish hair, please."

Thoma took an exaggerated deep breath, remembering the one clone that Rex wanted him to talk about first. "Oh, that one, he sure was a firecracker. He is the complete opposite of you, my boy. He was shouting how he hated the governing nobles of this world, how they kept all the money to themselves and not distribute it to the poor like him."

Leonhardt's eye widen, hearing such words come out of Thoma's lips. To hear the male say that Rex wished such a cruel thing upon his type in the past truly gave weight to how bad his past once was. He did not say a word, hoping that the topic piece would quickly vanish and move on to the other details.

"I see… what about the other clone?"

"Ah, yes… the second clone was completely opposite of the first. He was about how he was greatly for everything that was given to him prior to Leonhardt finding you. The grateful type that also said he would give it all to people who were less fortunate."

"And these are the emotions that Rex does not show on a daily basis. Instead, the two clones show the other sides of him."

Sieghart said as all eyes looked at the male in question who did not move a muscle. Rex silently sat on the couch, afraid to say a word in fear of the response. It was Duran who said "Seriously, guys, look at him. The boy is worried that you guys will look at him differently because of this ordeal."

"No." Rex spoke, regaining the attention of everyone in the room. "I want- no, I need to speak with them. I have to do this."

Ladius looked at the boy with pity on his face, but it was Leonis who sided with the boy on his desire to speak with himself. After a few moments of heated debate between the two sides of Ladius and Leonis against Leonhardt, the lord finally gave in an allowed the male to have a brief moment with them.

Rex rose up to from his seat and quickly exited the room, in search of himself; or rather, himselves to be exact.

* * *

Rex sat on his bed in a lotus position with his hands resting on the knees as he rested in deep thought on the events of the day. It appeared that Rex was too late to speak with his other selves so to speak with them is now impossible. At least, so Rex thought. In the time between him finding the clones have disappeared and him walking back to his room, an idea hit.

The male concentrate in his unrestrained world as the images of his past began to surface, determined once more to corrupt the male. Rex saw nothing but black fire in the left of his realm. The blaze spread without any resistance and without any fuel other than the emotion of despair.

To the right sat a field of flora that represented the peace and tranquility that has become of his life, being brought in from the life of poverty and into the ranks of nobility. In it sat a life of protection from the harshness the world would give if he left the safety net of the Ralgan.

"You are me, both of you." Rex said, not getting a response from the silence of his world. "And you both have proven that it is possible to live as the person you wish to be, even if you are a replica of an original. Thank you."

* * *

_Wednesday – The War is Brought to the Principal's Doorstep by Two Brave Raglan's_

Thoma had finally decided after a long time of thinking in the library to take the life long struggle between Raglan and gurg to the footsteps of their leader. By his side in the chair to his left is the first ever Raglan outside of Thoma and Duran to skip class, Rex. To his front is his blood, sleeping away as usual.

"I sense power in you, young student."

"Please, don't talk like you are a master of something." Rex responded to the older sibling.

"Yup, you have definitely changed, Rex. How, I don't know, but I like it."

Rex smiled at the male before him and said "Getting a Raglan aside from Duran to skip class and assist you in your plan, I would imagine that can put a smile on your face."

"Absolutely, you have truly begun the transformation of a boy to a man." _But why is it there is an aura of confidence that is radiating from you in waves. You never have had it before late night when I checked up on you to see how you were doing."_

"But enough talk, brother, what is the plan in place?" Rex asked as Thoma smiled at the boy and motioned for him to rise up and follow him.

Thoma rose up from his seat and started walking towards the door. He opened it to find Rex right behind him as the boy walked out with him. Thoma began to explain that the tools that would be using for this great cause were in a secret location only those who are worthy may know of. Thoma continued to explain the plan to Rex as they made the turns necessary to find a door.

"Here we are my sanctuary." Thoma said as he face showed true peace of mind.

"The janitor's closet?"

"Yes, the janitor's closet. Come, we will begin brewing."

"Brewing, dear Gods help what we will make." Rex said with a smile as Thoma opened the door to find no one in the room. "No one is in here?"

"Nope, where are they…" Thoma began shifted his head in all directions of the room and finally found the tools of destruction they would wield with precision. "Here we are." He extended his hand forward and grabbed bottle of blue liquid, then green, and finally orange. Thoma took the three chemicals and placed them on a table.

"Triad, virex and stride?" Rex asked, naming the colored bottles in the order displayed before him.

Thoma nodded at his observation and pulled up a bucket from the side of the table. "Yup, these will be the tools to bring justice to our foe. Now, you may choose one you use against the principal."

The bird boy looked at each of the bottles before picked each up and looking at the details of what each did. He placed all three back on the table and popped each one open with a devilish smile. "Why only settle for one when we can use all three in one douse?" he asked and grabbed the green triad and began pouring the contents into the bucket.

"Too right!" Thoma yelled and grabbed the orange and blue bottles to pour all of it into the bucket along with Rex. "You see, this is what I call quality time. If only Duran was so willing to participate like you are."

"Never hesitate to ask me to help you mess up the life of one annoying, floating official. Just make sure it is not Dyshana."

"Will do."

* * *

Summerill sat in complete darkness in his office, must to his comfort considering his title outside of the school field. Worry was not an emotion he felt due to the main problem of the school being restricted to the classrooms and the others who are not were too lazy to actually try something. Overall, this was a moment he very rarely receives.

"Boy, sure is true that gurgs are nothing but cowards who suck the thumbs of those next to them.

"Oh no, they are much worse, I have seen every single one praise the guy in this room who thinks he king of the world, ruler of the universe and lord of the darkness. Please, I have skeletons in my closet scarier than this-"

The door slammed open, leaving crack marks on the wall from the force of contact. He saw two young Raglan males standing in front of the door with a smile on their faces. Just before the monster of darkness shouted expulsion at the top of his lungs, his very own top got covered with liquid and a bucket.

Screams of pain echoed in the building of the dark lord being encased in chemicals that burned away at his eyes, preventing him from seeing what is around him. "Oh ya, I forget to grab some wet floor signs." One male said as the monster slipped on the soaked floor onto his back. "Would you do the honors, my dear older brother?"

"Of course, my young accomplice. Thoma said with a grin and he glided Summerill onto a straight wet road, all the way to the farm class where all the animals were located. "Tell the cows we said hello, grumpy." He told the authority as he shot a gust of wind so strong that Summerill began to slide uncontrollably forward.

"Job well done, Thoma."

"Indeed, Rex."

The two reached for the other's hand and shook it, declaring a job well done for their hard work. The monster of darkness continued to slid until slamming into the door and breaking it off. The beast then began to flip until landing in a pile of cow manure, The sounds of a principal grumbling with its mouth full of the remains of food eaten could be heard inside the entire school.

* * *

_Thursday – Hot Springs Reversed!_

The morning warmth seemed to have withered to the chills of the cold as seven men sat in a spring, shrouded in steam and laughter. The hot spring was surrounded with a wall of lumber with only one way in aside from jumping the wall. Leonhardt, in a surprising turn of events, said that they should go to the hot spring in the back of the estate to prepare for the trials tomorrow and Saturday.

"I swear the principal has it out for us. At least the vice principal doesn't hate our guts; otherwise, we would be screwed. Pass me the liquor, Ladius."

"Agreed, it is a blessing that someone as high up as her isn't against use."

"Ya… sure would be interesting if it were otherwise."

Voices continued to speak as they unwittingly were stalked all the way here by two individuals, both with a common goal. The two partners were able to slip past the brush the consisted of untamed wilderness that the Raglan family refused to tear down. On the wall that separated the spring itself from the rest of the outside world were two people leaning against the oak planks.

"Indeed, Leonis, it would be interesting. However, I would not wish that type of torment upon my worst enemies."

"Touché, Ladius. Perhaps it might be better if it were to happen to the gurg population in place of us.

"True, that might be better, Sieghart. Although there might be some gurgs who are less deserving than the rest."

As the men began to laugh at the thought of such a thing being true, one of the females who were in the front of the wall asked for the newest intention on the marker, a saw drill. The other partner complied and handed a drill with a square tip on the end with a state of the art silencer to prevent the noise from being detectable. The asker smiled and moved the tip to the wall and pressed the button.

Just as expected, the drill did not make a noise as it tore into the wall. The driller pulled the object back and found that it made a big enough hole for both participants to look through. Greedily, the two moved next to each other and peeked inside to see inside the showroom that is the hotspring.

"So, how was the request from Dyshana, Leonhardt?" Ladius asked, leaning on the edge of the pool of water and steam.

"Oh, that. Turns out she was going to tell us at the last second we are participating in the game tomorrow." Leonhardt said with a slight hint of dread in his voice.

"That has been something I've been meaning to bring up. Why the hell are we going to school on a Friday when we only go four days a week?" Duran asked. On his head sat a towel, wrapped on his head to keep his hair dry.

"Since we did not have school today, we have to make it up tomorrow and as such, we will be there during the spirit day. Whether we are involved in the event or not that includes the school's athletes is remaining to be seen."

Details, my boys. We can discuss these events tomorrow. Tonight, we drink 'till we puke up our fluids." Thoma shouted with a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

Sieghart looked at the boy with a narrow look on his face. "Thoma, drinking the night before a big event such as that is not either healthy or wise for you."

"DETAILS, I SAY!"

"Just…" Leonhardt started, seeing the male go crazy. "leave him to his own devices. I think it would be better for us all."

As the atmosphere began to settle and Thoma finally fell to sleep in the hot spring of all places, the only thing missing to completely the night is a topic to discuss. The man in the pool of warmth began to discuss small ideas but it was Duran who had a little bit to drink that come up with the topic. The total he had was two cups. Everyone else had a fair share and were fairly in over their heads.

"How… how about we talk 'bout how hooooot our GF's are." Duran exaggerated himself at the end as his body fell backwards and landed on the stone ground and sleep overtook him.

The five remaining males looked at each other and shrugged, seeing no other option but the one presented. Leonhardt spoke out and said that this really was a topic only the four men in the hot spring could do since his date was more of a forced circumstance than anything and he felt no attachment as of now to the high elf.

"Well, gentlemen, I imagine I will be the medium in this. Ladius, you are up along. After, you can choose who will speak next." Leo said as the younger brother nodded and took a deep breath.

"Alright, bro." Ladius spoke, calling his brother by such a name for the first time. "Where to start with Val…"

"Chest."

All eyes turned to Thoma who choked off one more word before finally kicking off into sleep for the night. Rex, being the most devious of the five currently due to the sheer amount of alcohol he had to drink due to his harpuia genes, told the five that the size would be the topic of each date.

"Well, Valeria is… very, umm…"

"Big." Rex finished the sentence for the male as he reached for the bottle of liquor, only to find Thoma's grip was not released from the contents.

"Well, Mimel or Dyshana may be bigger." Leonis popped in, getting the attention on him.

"Wait… isn't Mimel a child? Wouldn't that make you a pedophile?" Leonhardt asked, realizing that Mimel appeared at the age of a teenager and easily the youngest of the dates.

"Actually, she is as old as I."

"And how do you know that?"

"I asked."

Rex chuckled at the show before him as he said "Leonis, you NEVER ask a female for their age. It will only end horrible."

"I bet you are afraid to ask Dyshana." Leonis said, getting a nod from the date's man. "Back on topic. Linda."

"_Wasn't I suppose to choose the person?" _Ladius thought in his head, wondering how the male so easily forget about the detail in the agreement.

"Smaller." Everyone but Sieghart said in unison. This act caused the silent person of the five to defend his friend.

"Well, I, for one, think he is a perfect size."

Leonhardt immediately caught on to the sentence's very important error. "Ugh, Sieghart, you said he. Unless you want to tell us something here about Linda that we don't know. Alright, I think we had best head in before we make fools of ourselves even more. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

_Friday – Spirit Day = Raglan Football Team = Thoma's True Power. _

Sieghart knew that the day would be extremely different from the norm of school like. Having school on a Friday made the student body very agitated and to have everyone rally at the gymnasium during the final period that most of the students used to sleep made it worse. Needless to say, Sieghart was expecting the unexpected to happen.

The seven member of the family were hidden away from the sight of the populace on the corner of the top bleachers while Summerill, who obviously didn't want to do this with his eyes all swollen, was trying to rile up the bleacher about the game at hand. Leonhardt was the most focused on the words the lord of the gurgs was giving out. Thoma and Rex shared a devilish smile at their antics two days ago.

"Why is he doing this? Would it not be better for Dyshana to do this?" Leo asked himself, confused on the type of speaker chosen.

"Perhaps it is because he controls the gurgs in this building." Leonis spoke to his superior relative who nodded.

"Could be. That just leaves out the party where Dyshana said she would mention us."

"Let's just hope it never happens and we can head on-" Suddenly, a spotlight lit up from the ceiling and shined down on the corner the Raglan family had occupied. "…out…"

"House Raglan will be filling the gap for our football team who are currently not in operational condition. Further more, the game will begin in ten minutes along with a bonfire before the game so I highly advise the students to make their way to the field as of now." The family turned their heads to find a light shine down on Dyshana who was walking into the room.

"Well, does anyone here know how to play this sport anyway? Better yet, which form of football are we playing?" Duran asked, knowing the complete difference in the two sports he mentioned.

"Didn't we already say which?" Leo said, sure that he already explained which type of sport they were playing.

"Refresh our memory, my lord." Thoma sarcastically said to Leonhardt who had a sweat drop form.

With a heavy sigh, Leonhardt began the explanation. "Football has two different meanings. One involves the use of a circular ball, two nets and a set of players. That is not that game we are playing. We are playing the more physical variant of the name."

"So are we getting the padding?" Ladius asked, getting a negative from his brother.

"Nothing but the clothes on our back. I am sure Summerill would like nothing better than for one of us to get hurt from something like a backlash from our necks, causing us paralysis."

* * *

The seven brave souls that made up the backup football team sat on the benches in the changing room next to the field with their heads down. They knew how the play the sport they would be providing entertainment for, yes, but they also knew that three of their members were not truly suited for these kinds of activates.

"Ladius, are you sure that we even have a chance out there? I mean, only you and Sieghart have played this game." Duran asked, not exactly the most confident about the idea of seven men playing a sport with an unknown opponent.

Ladius stood before the six family members as a chalkboard was placed to his back. "Yes, I think we have proven time and time again that we can do anything so longer as we have enough information on our enemy."

"This is where our problem lies. We have no idea who we will be facing, along with the school they are coming from." Sieghart said, adding a much needed part to what Ladius said. He looked to his right and found Leonhardt in deep thought, something they do not see often. "Hey, Leonhardt, is something wrong?"

"Something… doesn't seem right, and it is not your plan Ladius." Leonhardt said, his hands together in front of his face, to hide his mouth and jaw as his elbows touched his knees. "We should already know who we are facing. Not only that, but the idea that our entire school's team just so happens to be missing is just too… suspicious."

"Perhaps it is to make us lose?"

Leonhardt shook his head at his brother question. "No, the school so far, is undefeated. Even Summerill would not risk enraging the school population if word reached out that he purposefully withheld information which would otherwise grant us victory. It must be something different."

"Indeed."

Leonhardt was the first to look towards the doorway to find a head of cyan hair flowing to the changing winds. Rex was the next to see the figure as his heartbeat rose. The rest of the family members looked to find the vice principal standing in the doorway. The only emotion coming off the men was confusion and interest.

* * *

Fyuria sat off in the crowd along with the other students with her being hidden away from the sight of being pinpointed by anyone specific. Although distancing herself from the only person who cared about her well being was a risk, she knew that two of the same race makes both people come into view of the humanoid eye faster.

With a black overcoat over her revealing outfit, she watched as a teacher set fire to what she considered a ridiculous imitation of the human males in this school. _"Why should I even have come to this event, I have no reason for being here."_

As the female dabbled on the trail of thought, static was casting out from the speakers on top of the timber pools surrounding the grass field. The conversation of two men fighting over the microphone exited from the speakers until the sound of a thud which everyone considered a person hitting the floor signaled the end of the nonsense.

"Ah, yes, Homecoming week, 'tis a glorious time when the likes of men and beautiful women join together for one of three nights in our great school year. Now, it is time for us to introduce the replacement team for out school's football team."

Fyuria blocked out the blaring noise of the man speaking on from the box overlooking the field. The vigorous voices of the female students blared out at the sight of the seven males walking out of the player's locker room. The Syrium glanced over the trail of moving humans and saw leading them the male who she swears to defeat. However, his face showed focus, almost as if danger was amuck. Even more confusing is the addition of weapons on everyone but an ebony mage.

The seven men walked to the center of the field and formed a circle facing outward. Thoma faced the crowd with a grin anyone in the grouping could not oversee. His perceptive eyes caught hold of two of the five members of his little band of mages who he gave a short wave to. Lavinia, being the more anti social of the two sisters, did not return it but Faina, who sat to the right did.

"These brave seven men who I imagine have not a lick of professional sport experience in them, have willing-"

The sentence was cut off as a wire connecting to the commentary box. Ryuryu slowly turned her head to the box but quickly shifted it back to the field as splotches of black began to appear from behind the visitor's stands. He began to speak but the connection back in the booth returned.

"Okay then, apparently we will not be having an actual game because House Raglan has broken a rule in the… rulebook of moral balls of feet? Wait, what kind of title for a book is this? Anyway, this can only be settle by… where is the page which explains it… here it is, a fight to the death? How original."

Ryuryu raised an eyebrow as a swarm of black knights set out onto the field with crimson weapons in hand. She turned to find her magic teacher sitting next to her with an equally questionable look. "Shouldn't we intervene. This is not the type of situation you would like two of your prized students to be in, isn't it, Miss Alice?"

The High Elf teacher nodded but saw that things were completely out of her control. "I am sorry, but no one can assist them. Take a look what is in front of us, dear."

Ryuryu looked forward and saw nothing immediately in front of her. However, upon further analyzes, she that quite a powerful barrier has been placed on the field, preventing the intervention of anyone inside, or out. The female calmed herself and remained sitting, curious on how the situation will play out.

Valeria and Linda both looked on as the horde of knights continued to pour from the stands until at last, it numbered over two-hundred facing off against the seven male son the field who broke the circle and stood in a line to face the threat. The two overheard the conversation the other women nearby had and knew they could do nothing, save for watch as their knights were at the mercy of darkness.

Leonhardt stood in the center of the line with a neutral look on his stern face. "It is a good thing Dyshana told us about this in advance. Otherwise, we might actual die in this fight."

"You make it sound like we will make it out still." Duran said, being more realistic about the situation. "Seven men up against over two-hundred knights along with some of their friends with the intention of who can get their weapon bloodier isn't the best situation to be in.

"Try and be positive, at least we die together if this ends badly." Thoma uttered, trying to keep the spirits high.

"That sounds like a bad thing."

"Ouch, that hurt." Thoma ended with a smile on his face as he took a step forward. "Welp, death waits for no true man, shall we?"

**(A/N – A common thing I like to do on the stories that I write for the Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero achieve is to use music to help give it more kick, a tactic I have had no one person tell me is bad surprisingly. So why not try it on the series? The piece of choice is a well known one in the anime world, Emiya.  
****Unlimited Blade Works****(Emiya ~ ****エミヤ****) by NM64 – Nintendo Maniac 64.)**

Thoma Raglan said as he swung his right hand wildly to his side once to have a staff brandish in his hand. In unison, each member of the trapped family drew their respective weapon. The sound of swords and daggers leaving their sheaths and a converting scythe resonated in the air, explaining to the crowd and gurgs before them how this was going to end.

"Too right, Thoma. Let's go!" Leonhardt shouted with the oathsworn in his right hand. He dashed forward with Sieghart and Ladius to his side

Elaine, in the midst of the mess was able to keep a clear head during the chaos before her. However, seeing Leonhardt dash forward with recklessness is when her act finally dropped. She looked on in disbelief at the male charging into a force which is also doing the same thing as he and the other two with him.

Leonhardt noticed that a large amount of the gurgs were bypassing the three warriors and heading towards the frailer party of men. The two side fighters noticed this and split off into their own section, leaving Leo alone in his charge. As a blade was coming down towards Leo's body, he sidestepped as a beam of lightning shot out from the path he ran down. On the other side stood Thoma and Duran holding hands with their other hand aiming at the direction they released the unison spell from.

Thoma looked to his right and found three gurgs coming his way. He knew Rex and Leonis were station near them to prevent an overrun but they still needed to defend themselves. The elder Raglan shouted at his younger brother to get ready as two gurgs came his way as well. Rex intercepted one gurg which left the amount for the mage with two left.

He saw the right gurg thrust at him as Thoma quickstepped to the right to avoid the move. Thoma quickly realized that the other gurg was working with him and slashed at the male, only for Thoma to briefly jump above the blade of doom. The mage felt the presence of the first gurg try and attack from behind which left Thoma to stomp his foot on the ground to cast an earth spell with impaled the gurg from the ground.

"Thoma, look out!"

Rex shouted, throwing a gurg off his parry to see one surprise the mage. The magical swordsman embewed his blade with wind extended the length of it to try to cut the monster in half by its waist. In a matter of reaction alone, Thoma raised his staff up to protect himself. The piece of sorcery chopped in half but stalled the blade long enough to give Rex the time to finish the knight. Thoma thanked the boy who resheathed the blade returned his attention to his own troubles.

The second gurg which Thoma did not forget about came in for an overhead cut. Faina covered her eyes in fear of what might happen next. The sound of metal conneting metal immediately followed as the High Elf moved her hands away from her eyes to find a sword with a thin blade piece through the dark knight armor. On the side of the grip crouched Thoma who had a cocky grin on his face.

He pulled the blade back and summon the scabbard to his sword and strapped it to his side before say "Man, sure has been a long time since I've been forced to pull out the old magic blade." Thoma said as he saw a few more gurgs slip past Leonis and come his way. "Come get some of what a real man is, boys!" He taunted, motioning with his opening left hand for the knights to come his way.

Duran faired better as he almost danced with his physical swings of the scythe he wielded. As a foe came at his arms, the dark elf used the head of the scythe as a lift but slamming it to the ground and pushing himself into the air, completely dodging the blow. As he touched down onto the earth, he released a shard of light from his palm which slammed on the helmet of the beast, knocking it out.

In the stands, The students watched in amazement as seven males were taking on an army of ruthless killing machines. Noah watched in sheer amazement of how everyone, especially the one she knew the most, Thoma, tear apart that which has been said to be unkillable in days past.

The eyes of one High Elf were glued on the body of one Raglan who was easily distracting the majority of the population by his ability of cutting each gurg apart like butter and igniting them into flames. Ellis sat alongside the rest of the teachers who also shared in her admiration like so many others in the stands.

Valeria and Friedelinde sat with a mix of emotions, mainly of shock and relief that both their respect men. To their credit, Ladius and Sieghart have been able to work almost like a single entity in the coordination in defending and attacking. The thoughts that these two faced off with such ferocity and to see them now fighting like best friends bewildered the two ladies.

Leonis had just one mindset, just, freaking, survive while the three more experienced fighters dealt with the main force as they finish the remnants. Leonis indeed found that Rex was a perfect partner due to him being able to match his speed with his mobility of flight. Although Ladius showed a slight lead in skill, this only made the boy think of what Rex might be like in a few months time.

Rex resorted to going into his second style of fighting with the blade removed from the sheath and not returning. Each time a gurg comes in his direction, Rex used a combination of wind and swordplay to throw the knight off before going in for the final blow. Although the process is slower than his partner's, it is still very effective as they still continued to fall.

The newest magical swordsman of the seven run up to one gurg before sliding between it's legs, slicing at one to get it off balance. Thoma flipped up and stabbed the fencing blade of white steel into the chest, shattering the pouncher point he made with it. The tip stuck out as he pulled the tool back and the gurg feel to the ground in death.

"Although, so far so-"

"Cuugghh…"

Thoma's face paled at the sound of pain coming from behind him. He saw that Leonhardt, Ladius and Sieghart were still in the front dealing with seventy-five percent of the menace so they were out. Rex flew above a gurg to stomp on it's face which labeled him out. Leonis ran from his side, ahead of him which only left one person left. Fear entered his body as he slowly turned for it to be true.

"DURRAAAAAAN!"

Thoma screamed as high as his voice could reach at the sight before him. Ryuryu quickly shifted her head to see the scene before her as did the rest of the magic club. Horror soon filled their faces at what they saw. They saw Thoma running as fast as his leg could move. Before Thoma stood a abnormally large gurg with it's blade stabbed in the chest of his brother. Thoma plunged himself with all his strength at the head of the knight, completely shattering the helmet in the process.

The mobile mage grabbed the body of the slain knight and threw out of the way to find Duran lying on the ground with a crimson sword deep within his chest cavity. Knowing that gurgs love to put diseases on their blade, the brother, with much remorse, pulled the out of the body of his brother, causing the boy to cough up blood which landed on Thoma's face.

"Stay with me, Duran!" Thoma shouted and placed both his hands on the wound. The mage began to pour all his healing light into the boy, begging the Gods above to spar his life. He could feel the lifeforce within the boy rapidly dwindle as tears began to come from his face. "No, stay with me, brother, stay with me Duran!"

Leonis ran up to the mage to examine the situation himself. "Oh Gods, SIEG, LEO!" Leonis shouted, getting the attention of his big brother. "Duran is down!"

Reality hit Thoma that Duran was truly dying at his hands. He closed his eyes and continued to pour his very soul into the boy, trying desperately to keep him alive. AS exhaustion was beginning to build in the mage, a hand grabbed onto Thoma's. He opened it to find Duran looking at him with a pair of haze eyes and a smile with blood running from his lips.

"Thoma… thank you…" The dark elf whispered to Thoma before his eye closed and the head of his brother tilted to the right to go limp.

Thoma just sat there, soaking in what he not only heard be what just happened. His brother, has just died in his own hands. Rex jumped back in beside of Leonis, telling the two they need to move, otherwise, they will be overran. The oldest Raglan slowly moved his hands away from the killing blow as they touched the freshly cut grass.

Everyone who knew the Raglan family, whether on a personal level or just met them, could feel the despair radiating from Thoma's body. The magic club members were in a state of depression at the lost of one their members, most noticeably Ryuryu who was beginning to like the boy for what he was worth.

Thoma sat with his knees on the ground and his arms holding his upper body up. A small crinkle of black lightning came off his being. Then another small crackle but of white released from his body. Faina looked up at the sky and noticed that the clouds were beginning to gather around the field. She pointed at them, asking Lavinia what was going on; only for the dark elf to ask herself the same question.

More and more bits of lightning were releasing from the mage as Rex and Leonis turned to find that Thoma was pulsing with arcane power. Leonhardt looked back to see the sight before him. What he saw was the second time Thoma's emotions got the better of him and things were about to get deadly. Gradually, Thoma began to rise up from his knees as the source of power continued to grow within his body.

Alice looked on in disbelief at the effects Thoma was creating before his magic. She could easily tell he had no control over the elements before everyone but one thing was for sure, it was there and it was ready to deliver unimaginable punishment. Sieghart and Leonis looked in the direction of the second line and found Thoma's head lowered at the body of Duran. The embodiment of arcane energy violently turned his head to the horde of gurgs, his onyx black eyes full of nothing but evil intentions.

"YOU BASTAAARRRRDDSSS!"

He cried as white and black energy erupted in a pillar of uncontrollable energy. Leonhardt knew that time was different since the fun loving male swore which signaled the insane levels of anger he was having. Purple lightning struck down on the ground around the mage along with rain from the clouds above him. The ground below Thoma's feet began to break apart of he blasted forward at speeds no one expected to ever see. Rex and Leonis looked on in sheer terror as the blade Thoma used materialized back in his hands, but glowed with the colors of red and orange.

The male encased the entire gurg population on the field in a curse that slammed every one of them into a tiny space. With the fury of a God, Thoma began ruthlessly tearing apart each gurg in the front row, shredding the metal apart like cloth. He leaped from the ground and into the storm clouds, forming a small crated where he jumped. Leonhardt realized what he was doing and shouted at Sieghart and Ladius to run away immediately.

Alice looked at the eye of the storm and saw Thoma diving straight down at the center of the pit of darkness. He slammed his magically enhanced sword down, forcing a tower of fire to come from the contact. Thoma released his grip from the sword by swinging it downward to vanish into light. He quickly followed up by moving his hands together as a small orb of his fiery will begin to form into a blade of light.

With anger that came from the loss of losing the last part of his blood family, Thoma unleashed everything within his body and shouted "BLAZE DRIVE!" He swung the sword of light from the left to the right with an upward slash, eradicating the remains of the gurgs on the field. The sword of justice began to vanish from his grip as an eerie silence fell on the field. Both fear and awe were coming from the students and staff of what they just saw the male do.

Thoma slowly turned backward and start tumbling forward where the other members of House Raglan busy examining the body. The barrier surrounding the field began to dissipate as the mage fell forward from overexertion of the events that just transpire. As his body began to shut down, Thoma's only thoughts were of his brother's well-being.

* * *

**Author's Notes - **Well, that was one heck of a long chapter I think. Should satisfy until I can find make a proper plan of days I write and don't write.

Almost forgot, special thanks to lychee-ran and WS246 for contributing ideas for days you just read. This kind of chapter will resurface two more times as there will be two more dances happening. As such, if you have an idea for an activity for future dance weeks, just say something, I read EVERYTHING you post on either reviews or messages and always respond.


	7. Chapter 7 - Pain is a Given for a Raglan

The smell of chemicals used in everyday operations overpowered all other scents in the building. With the exception of Leonhardt and Rex, every member of the family was a room, getting the necessary treatment done to them. Although some were just simple stitches on their body like Leonis, Thoma sat unconscious in a bed while Duran laid in an emergency room with the best doctors in all the land working to keep the male stable.

Leo and Rex sat on opposite ends of each other on their own wooden seats. White walls surrounded the men in the seats along with marble flooring as a doors to Duran's private chambers rested only a few meters away from the two. They remained in silence, neither of the boys feeling the mood was appropriate for casual conversation.

Since the family immediately took the mages to the hospital, everyone still wore the same clothes of the battle. The hybrid swordsman faired better compared to his brother facing him, a few minor cuts covered his upper torso but nothing that brought great pain to him.

However, the lord adjacent to him showed more wounds than himself. The biggest show of how brutal his fight became showed at his right side where a part of his jacket was missing with the remaining part of it covered in his own blood. Smaller cuts covered his face but the size was comparable to Rex's.

Not able to withstand the silence anymore, Rex began the conversation. "Do you think Duran will make it?"

The noble gradually moved his eyes to lock onto the younger sibling across from him. "Duran may not look it, but if he wants to, he is the most stubborn person you will meet."

"If he wants to?"

"With his past, meeting his parents in the afterlife may seem a tempting offer, so tempting that he could give into it. Do I believe that he will surrender and leave us? I do not think so."

"I hope you are right."

* * *

The sun shined through the window on the ground floor of the hospital. Rex's senses began to return to him as the overwhelming smell of cleaner ended any thoughts of returning back to sleep. He looked and saw that he was on a bench in the same hallway as he talked with Leonhardt. Rex scanned his surroundings and found the exact same adult sleeping in a chair with acting as a footrest.

As the boy stretched his arms, he heard footsteps coming from the direction away from the emergency door. Walking towards him was Ladius who appeared to have escaped from the fight without injury. His armor was missing from the male as a black shirt covered his chest. In Ladius' hand held a tray of pancakes along with eating utensils.

Ladius greeted the waking brother, to which Rex did the same as his mouth began to drool at the sight of food. A smile surfaced from the older male's face as he handed the tray to Rex, an act which the receiver greatly thanked for. Rex readjusted himself so he was properly sitting on the bench and placed the tray on his legs.

"So, Ladius, how are the others doing?"

"Better than expected. Sieghart made it out without a scratch on either himself or his armor. The same can't be said for mine sadly. Leonis only had a tiny cut on him which was bandaged. Thoma seemed to be recovering gradually; he was still in bed as I made my way here to you and Leonhardt."

"I see, that's great to hear." Rex took his fork and knife and began to slice up the food before him, wishing for some type of syrup to go with it. "That just leaves Duran. The light above the door hasn't changed and no one has left the room."

Ladius took a seat next to Rex and looked forward, not making eye contact with no one. "That is bad to hear. We can only hope he recovers. Now, now comes the more worrisome part for everyone but Thoma and Duran."

The boy took a bite of his pancake and spoke with bits of it still in his mouth. "And what could that be?"

"Visiting hours. I can only imagine the amount of people who know us that want to see if we are still in physical condition, especially our dates."

"Oh ya… today is Saturday, that means the dance is tonight." Rex said, swallowing the food he had leftover in his mouth. "Think the press will want to hear our side of the story?"

"That's what Sieghart is dealing with as of now."

"That… that is just horrible, did you tell him to do it?"

"He volunteered to do it." Ladius said as Rex just took it in, along with another piece of pancake from his fork into his mouth. "You sure are eating them like you are starving."

"I did not have time to eat during lunch because of… a certain event I did with someone." Rex said, recalling the event that caused him and his accomplice great joy. "So, when do you think the visitors will be arriving?"

"One minute. Visiting hours begin here at ten in the morning and end at six at night. I expect at least our dates to be arriving by now to see how we are. Whether yours will as well considering the story you told us about how it went is debatable."

"It would be best of she didn't. Dyshana perhaps had more important matters to attend to than making sure I am still able to walk. If she truly felt the need, I think she would have already came to see me and not waited for visiting hours to begin."

Ladius finally turned his head to look at Rex and found that he did not have any sort of hesitation in his sentence involving the woman he so often had thoughts about. _"I see the phases of blind admiration have vanished and confidence has taken over. This is good."_ The unarmored knight thought as the clock struck the hour marker. "And so it begins, I wonder who the first row of visitors shall be?"

Ladius asked himself, as Rex continued eating his food without a care in the world about anything. As he did so, the guy saw Leonhardt beginning to awaken from his own slumber along with the arrival of the remaining two cousins to complete the reunion of people still able to walk and talk. Leonis was the more visible with a white bandage on face but perfectly fine like his older brother otherwise.

"Hello, gentlemen." Sieghart introduced, seeing his equal getting his senses back. "How was your sleep?"

"Very much needed, thank you for asking. Now, I think we all know we have a problem at hand today." Leo said to Sieghart and towards the boys.

"Our dates?"

"Exactly, Sieghart. We each have our own date tonight with a different situation with myself. That leaves Thoma and Duran completely undefended and vulnerable to a stray attack who wants to finish the job."

"This is true, what should we do since we cannot ask anyone we know to guard both of them at the same time…"

"Then… I'll just… guard us both at once…"

Everyone in the hallway turned towards the endless stream of hallway to see a brother struggling to stay on his two feet. Thoma's legs were shaking like they were constructed out of sticks. Leonis quickly ran up to the male who began to fall forward and caught him on the younger cousin's back. Thoma thanked the boy as he held the wounded man towards the bench where Ladius got off to make room.

"Thoma, why on Agarest are you out of bed when you obviously need to remain in it?" Leonhardt asked as Rex handed the injured mage his remaining food, an act greatly accepted.

"Thanks, Rex. Well… when I saw that I was in a hospital bed, my only thought was of Duran and if he was alright. Do not lie to me and say you would not do the same if it was Ladius in Duran's position, Leo." Thoma said, knowing the truth in his words. "So, has he been in the ER since arrival?"

"Yes, Leo and I have been here since the cart pushed him in. No one has come in or out of the room since then."

As Rex said that, the light above the door turned off, signally the end of all operations. Thoma's heart jumped at the sight as his world seemed to go on forever, waiting for someone to exit the room. The wait for the other five did not seem so long as a male in his early fifties exited the room with blood all over his outfit.

Thoma was the first to speak before the doctor or any other man could. "Duran, is Duran going to be alright!?"

The doctor moved his right hand to his mouth and pulled down a face cover to get fresh air into his lungs. "The elf is stable and awake as of now. If you need to speak with him, I would ask that you let us move him into a room before such conversations."

* * *

Dyshana sat in the kitchen to her house, reading the headline which consisted, unsurprising, of the fight at the football field last night. A slight hint of guilt hit the woman, knowing she could have prevented such a disaster from accruing. To her though, the reward was worth the price.

The adult heard footsteps and found them being her little sister. Good morning, Mimel, how did you sleep?" Dyshana asked, not moving her eyes to greet the newcomer.

"Terrible, Onee-chan, I couldn't stop worrying about Leon and the rest of his family." Mimel walked into the room, completely in her normal attire.

"I know what you are going to say, dear, you may ask."

"Why did you place a barrier on them like that? If you wanted to reduce the population of gurgs, I am sure you could have just expelled them yourself for disorderly conduct." The younger of the two ask, pulled up a chair in front of her Onee-chan.

"Perhaps that would have been a better alternative, but what is done cannot be reversed. Them being injured with Duran being critically damaged was worth the price." Dyshana said, showing no care for the well-being of House Raglan.

"You heartless woman!" Dyshana's eye bolted upward at the insult to find Mimel in a fury. Her violet eyes shined with anger and body tensed up. "You put them in a life and death situation and you will not so much as care for their well-being. You are not even going to go and check up on the people you threw into the fires of hell!"

"And you are?"

"This is why I am dressed, to go to the hospital. I know Rex will be saddened by you not arriving to check up on him."

And with that, Mimel disappeared in a sparkle of magic, leaving no doubt on where she was heading. Dyshana sat there without thought for a moment, taking in that Mimel, for the first time ever, stood up to her for the actions the older sibling committed; add on to it, she spoke perfectly without any form of unproper speaking which she is known for. Nothing but shock staying within Dyshana's body as she began to think over the situation once more.

* * *

"I swear, you are lucky to be alive right now, little bro."

Thoma said, sitting on the side of the bed to Duran's left. The other five members were located at various parts of the room but all close enough to the door so no one got in without their approval. Duran laid in bed, wishing the throbbing in his chest would go away.

"Oh shut up. You don't look too good yourself. Mind telling me what happened?" Duran said as a knock came off from the open door. All at once, everyone who could move on their feet rushed their hands towards the grips of their weapons in an act of defense. "Geez, you guys are too alert for your own good."

"And you are too relaxed for being in a hospital bed."

Thoma responded as a single strand of gold hair moved within view of the door. More and more appeared until the family saw it was one of the magic club members along with the rest of the casting. Thoma gave a weak smile as Faina ran into the room to embrace the mage in a hug that hurt him more than actually felling good.

"You freaking idiots." Those three words the two mages have heard a thousand times from their family members but it was Alice who said it this time instead. "Do either of you two realize how far back we are going to be in our club because of this?"

"Oh hush." Duran said, getting the attention from the teacher slash club sponsor. "You make it sound like we wanted to be in that position. I, at least, would have walked off the field if I knew it would be that bad." He said, seeing the other two members walk into the room. "And now it is beginning to get crowded in this room, can we have some privacy, guys?"

The bed ridden fighter asked to which everyone but Thoma respected his wish and made their way to the door, Rex closing it behind him to leave the four women and two men alone. Faina released the ebony fighter who appeared to have slightly enjoyed the embrace. Duran rolled his eyes but noticed Ryuryu walking to the other side of the bed towards him.

"Ya, what-"

"Idiot." The scythe expert calmly said and chopped the boy in the head, sending the head of Duran badkwards from the pain he received.

"AHHH, what the hell! I'm injured and the first thing you do is chop at my head!?"

"You will receive worse for acting in such a way again without being wary of your surroundings." Ryuryu said and pulled a seat next to the place she stood at. "Remember that next time you enter into a suicidal fight."

"Duran, Ryuryu, please, we can all get along here, we're a team after all." Alice said, trying to keep the two students from starting a fight; although Alice knew in Duran's current state who would win. "Thoma, you are the team captain, it is your job to prevent them from doing this."

"What, you expect me to get involved in their affairs? I may be bold, but I am not stupid."

"I would beg to differ."

Lavinia said, causing Alice to give a heavy sigh at the sight he had before her. Her captain was a lazy mage with unimaginable power, his brother and Ryuryu are either friends or worst enemies at times, Faina is physically weak, even for a mage and Lavinia had no faith in her captain. No words could describe the team before her she the supported which were suppose to bring them to regionals.

The doorknob to the room opened to find another female, this time looked for the patient's brother. "Thoma? You look terrible. I guess magic has it's downsides after all."

The woman before them Thoma recognized immediately as another partner in crime, except this partner was a female which destroyed ninety-eight percent of all plans the guy had made up. "Nice to see you too… Noah it was?"

"Indeed, thanks for remembering me, Thoma." She said with a heartwarming smile and her eyes closed to give it the appearance of innocence.

Lavinia looked at the girl before casting her vision on Thoma. "Thoma, when will you take life seriously, you have my sister in the palm of your hand and likely a good portion of the school."

"Wait…" Thoma said, thinking about the event he created before blacking out. "That… might make things interesting. Whether good or not is… questionable."

His voice sound shaky which made everyone but Duran and Faina raised an eyebrow to what they gather about him. The feminist dark elf took the hand of her younger sister, declaring they were done with visitation and began to drag the High Elf along with her. Faina was able to properly say farewell before the door closed before the members of the room.

"So, anyone have anything to do while I'm stuck here?" Duran asked, at the moment, not the most excited person.

"I brought something that will help distract us." Alice said and with a whish of her right hand, a small box materialized in her hands.

* * *

Late in the residency of the Raglan Estate, Leonhardt was helping Rex with the smaller details of his tuxedo. Such details included, but not limited to, cushions for his wings which were withheld in the suit, cologne which Rex was hesitant on but Thoma begged the boy to at least try it before the family left the two brother's at the hospital and other stuff that will make the event more bearable.

The younger of the two asked his father figure why he had to keep his wing hidden away. Leonhardt responded by explaining that, if the wings were out, the suit would not only have to be modified again, but also become a distraction from others dancing. Rex asked how a pair of white wings could possibly do such a thing but Leo told him not to ask such questions because he just didn't want a message stating that Rex was attacked and the wings were the focus point.

Submitting to his older brother's wisdom, Rex continued to sit in his chair as Leonhardt finished working with the purple hue tie. "There we go, take a look and tell me if you want anything else done, Rex?" He asked as Rex rose up and found a full body mirror that displayed himself.

"So, do you think black was a terrible choice for Dyshana? I mean, not considering the trouble it would cause me and all."

Rex said as he adjusted himself appropriately to view himself in the glass. On him is the exact suit that he, and by he, Rex actually means Leo, bought. Black jacket, cyan tie and a variant of Dyshana's purple eyes made up his attire for the evening. He looked at Leo who gave him a thumbs up in his normal clothes.

"Just enjoy yourself out there, Rex, and don't worry about making any mistakes."

"You make it sound like you have in the past."

"Yes I have, it was until the fifth dance that I got into the correct mindset and other details for me to be presentable at a dance, and I don't mean clothing wise."

"You were a terrible dancer, Leo?"

"Horrible might be better suited."

The two smiled and began a small round of laughter, thinking about how the great, perfect, Leonhardt Raglan, Lord of House Raglan, is actually a horrible dancer. Rex said that is one thing he will have to remember when a female comes up and says to Leo that he is perfect. Leonhardt nodded and looked at the clock to find the dance began in thirty minutes as he made his way to the window for some fresh air.

"Well, best we be on our- wait, is that a carriage, and a big one at that?" Leonhardt said, looking out the closed window to find a rather large carriage sitting in front of his house. On the outside were Ladius and Sieghart, chatting on conversations only they could ever have. Leonhardt swiftly opened the window and popped his head out and shouted "What is this!?"

"Well… I suppose we are going in style."

* * *

"-and we bring you to our main headline of the evening. House Raglan, after dueling at the Lucrellia High School with over two hundred student gurgs, has stated that they will be carrying out their agenda of coming to the Fall Homecoming. In response to the statement, a-"

The television in Duran's medical room turned silent by the man himself pressing the mute button on the remote. Thoma sat to his brother's right, next to the bed as he looked at Duran' wondering why he turned the volume off. He responded by stating it was not necessary information for them to listen to someone talk about events that are inevitable.

Thoma began to playfully argue with his brother, eventually convincing him to return the sound to the room. On screen should hundreds of female students and non female students anxiously waiting for the arrival. Word spread like wildfire that the house men would be arriving without their respective dates which only escalated the tension.

"And now, we bring our special guest of the evening who is reporting alongside us and has given us special privileges during this event, Elaine Rubech."

Duran looked at the monitor, believing he was hearing things. Thoma looked at it with a neutral face as indeed the Lady of House Rubech appeared on television, wearing in a gold color dress. "Thank you, sir; it is quite a pleasure to be reporting alongside such gifted reporters."

"Yup, that's Elaine alright." Duran said as Thoma just smiled, believing things would be getting interesting.

"Tonight, four of the seven members of House Raglan will be attending the dance. Unfourtunatly, injuries from the recent… event at the field yesterday has prevented two members from coming tonight. The final member, Lord Leonhardt Raglan-"

"Lord Leonhardt Raglan? Geez, I imagine she just wants to say Leo like the rest of us."

"-will not be attending this event due to other matters which I am not a liberty to speak of. He has told me in the past week that he plans to participate in the future three holiday events of this school year, however."

"Thank you for the information, Madam Rubech. " The reporter spoke as a cheer roared out, deafing the ears of the two broadcasters. The camera holder turned the focus towards the road which a carriage was slowly making its way, horse drawn and highly elegant.

"Did you tell Sieghart?" Duran asked Thoma who nodded at the question.

"Yup, I told him where the stash is. I am truly surprised he and Ladius actually used it instead of just leaving it there." Thoma answered his little brother with a devilish smile. "Thanks for not telling Leo about it, he would have switched the location immediately afterwards."

"Yup, it provides a bit of entertainment that we can enjoy ourselves from."

The carriage made its way to the red carpet placed from the door entrance and ran down to the edge where the participants would enter from. The only thing separating the men from the horde is a line drawn by a row of security guards which are off duty citizen knights. Inside the carriage sat Rex to the front alongside Leonhardt, Ladius to the right, Sieghart in the left and Leonis in the back with a purple suit on.

"You know, I pity you all." Leonhardt said as they closed the drop off point.

"Don't, you will soon suffer the same pain as we will during the next holiday event. Sadie Hawkins is the winter event I believe?" Rex said with a smile and nudged his lord in the right side.

"Yes, I shall suffer with you later. But for right now, I will have a nice, hopefully quiet dinner with Ellis. I can only think what Thoma would say right now if he knew the location we were going too, wine is most likely more abundant than fresh water in Chalcis. " Leonhardt expressed himself as the cheers were heard from the outside world known as fangirl heaven. "Good luck. Try and come home in one piece, guys. Sieghart, you have seniority if things require it."

"Of course, let's be on our way, gentlemen."

Leonis took a bottle of weak alcohol from the ice container in the ride and took a quick drink of it to clear his throat and braced himself to open the door. He looked at the four associates with him who gave him the go ahead to open the door. Slowly, he gripped the handle and pulled it back to have the gateway to female embracement.

Rex and Leo watched from their window in the front portion of the horse driven carriage that the lights shined down on Leonis who looked acted like it was natural. Sieghart made his way towards the opening and climbed out along with Ladius close behind. Rex looked at Leo if he really had to go out into the shark pit but the lord would have none of it; so much so, he began pushing Rex towards the doorway.

"_You'll thank me later, Rex."_ Leo thought and he got the boy to the door who just gave in to his superior's will and began to act like a proper adult.

Rex stepped out of the mobile transportation and stood at the edge of the red carpet. He noticed everyone walking the carpet in his family was acting like this was the hundredth time this type of situation as accrued and even Leonis was signing autographs. The harpuia concluded that this was nothing more than them being celebrates. Then, he realized that the theme was actually based on Agarest Wood's productions along with the red carpet walk.

With a smile, he began walking as slips of paper that extended from the line of guards, asking for his autograph. He looked and saw it was nearly all females doing it. The boy readjusted himself and took a slip of paper along with a pen from his pocket and signed his name on it. He handed it back and three more appeared before his face. Before he knew it, Rex had two pens out, trying to keep up with the demand on both sides of the carpet.

It was Ladius who tapped Rex on the shoulder to come inside, a move that reminded him that they were on a time limit before the women would arrive. Rex clicked the pens and placed them both back in his pocket. The two men walked towards the doorway with a sign greeting them above the doorway. In front of the door stood two guards, dressed for success in business suits. They both greeted the Raglan men and opened to door for them.

Leonhardt, seeing the relatives finally enter into the school, asked the driver to take him to the next destination. Back in the hospital, Duran and Thoma continued to watch the show before them, enjoying themselves as a thought entered into the Dark Elf's head. He turned his head towards his brother.

"Thoma, have you ever realized the gap in technology? I mean, we have TV with electricity but we still use horse-drawn carriages. Don't you think it is a little… weird?" Duran said to the mage who turned his head to look at him.

"You know, I never have asked myself that. Perhaps it is best we don't."

As the four celebrities walked into the school, they were greeted by a clay modeling of the nine lords and ladies of the land. To the far right stood a statue of Leonhardt along with Elaine to the statue's left, color to the exact patterns of their usual attire.

Sieghart and Leonis smile and satisfaction of their work, especially the pieces of Leonhardt and Elaine they personally worked on along with their respective dates. Both men looked at their cousins and saw the awe in their faces. Leonis chuckled at the sight as it hit him that the woman he dressed up for was not here.

"Did you guys make these yourselves? What kind of art class do you two have!?" Rex asked, still amazed that they could make something like this in two weeks time.

"One of a kind. The teacher is surprisingly talented in the field."

"I heard that, Leonis."

Leonis and Rex looked to the right where the voice was heard to find a child like figure standing a few meters from them. Rex raised an eyebrow, wondering who this person was but Leonis explained that this was the art teacher of the school, Plum. The hybrid quickly said sorry and looked at the other teachers of the room, acting as eyes and ears in the event. The only one he noticed was the kendo teacher, Vashtor, who wore his normal armor in place of a suit.

Meanwhile, Sieghart and Ladius decided that they would continue a tradition they have created since the first event they ever have gone too. The two knights in suits walked began walking to the bar in the corner of the commons where the event was taking place to find the health teacher of all people behind the counter, Sharona.

"I imagine we will commence the contest?" The Syrium asked behind the counter, having served the males on more than one occasions in their little wagers. Both men nodded in unison and grabbed an empty glass. Sharona smiled and grabbed a microphone from behind the counter. "Ladies and idiots, tonight we have a challenge before us tonight. Ladius Raglan and Sieghart… what's your last name?" She asked, covering the mic from the last part of her sentence.

"Just use Raglan as well."

"Okay, Ladius Raglan and Sieghart Raglan will begin the ever first every Lucrellia High drink contest. Place your bets on who will win in these two jars right here, people." The bartender said, pulling up two jars next to the male with a tip label on each.

"Wait, what did she just say?" Duran asked in his comfy bed. "I don't care what's happening now outside, get that camera in the school now, Elaine!" He shouted, actually getting his wish as the crew was heading inside of the school, not wanting to miss this.

"I swear, when Ladius and Sieg have these contests, it can go on forever. How many times have the bars run out of drinks when they asked for the next mug?" Thoma mentioned, remembering the two are forbidden in most bars on the continent.

"I think nineteen times now. Sieghart is ahead by one point if memory serves."

"Yup, sounds right. And now the wildcards have arrived on the scene." Thoma pointed at the screen as the sight of cyan and red was apparent.

"Oh my… this is going to get hella interesting. I can't wait to see their faces when they see them drinking away."

Duran said as the two continued to watch Elaine and the camera holder race to the corner to find nine mugs of what was full alcohol empty. As the camera regained focus, the two brothers saw that Ladius and Sieghart both had their tenth empty and asked for the next. What the two males didn't notice is that their respective dates were watching the event play out.

With another slam of his mug, Sieghart clocked in one mug ahead of Ladius. Everyone around the two were wondering if they had bladders of steel as the liquid was entering the body but no scenes showed of it needing to escape from any exit point in the body. About three minutes into the show, Sharona looked at the keg of alcohol and found that it was already empty from the two men alone.

She clapped her hands together to get the attention of the two who after fifty mugs which littered the table, were surprisingly sane and not intoxicated by the insane amount of alcohol which entered the body in such a degree. "Gentlemen, we are officially out of liquor." Sharona said, seeing the look of unsatisfaction on the faces of the men before her.

"Well, I suppose we will have to continue at another date. What say you, Ladius?" Sieghart asked, cracking his neck.

"I agree, do not think this is over though." Ladius responded and the two turned around to find their dates staring at them. "Hello, ladies, how are you tonight?"

To the surprise of both men, who kept their poker faces in check, both Valeria and Friedelinde wore the exact style of dress, only the coloring was different. The dress they both had on looked simply like one long sheath style dress on them. With Valeria, the color is an apple red while Linda had a cyan hue. Both ladies knew this type of behavior happens when Sieghart and Ladius are both together at an event and there is a bar within striking distance, but for it to happen still bothered them both.

"Should… should we help them?" Rex asked Leonis, knowing how these types of situations usually play out.

"It would be best to leave them be. Still, to see them drink like that and not have any side effects is still incredible to witness."

"How long have they been doing these kinds of activities?"

"Since they were able to legally drink. That should tell you how much they get along." Leonis said as a patch of purple and black caught the attention of the speaker.

"What's up?"

"Leon!"

Rex looked towards the doorway where the voice originated and found someone he knew wearing an outfit that made him think Leonis is a lolicon. Leonis' date, Mimel, sister of the vice principal of Lucrellia High School, was dressed as a gothic lolita. Her bottom half resembled a dress as the upper portion had a proper design which suited the theme. The overall color is purple with trims of black to complement the design.

Mimel walked over to the two men, both hearing the sound of heels tapping on the ground which surprised them. "Hi, Leon, hi Rexxy."

"_Rexxy? I really should get used to never being called Rex by this girl."_ Rex thought in his head as both men returned the greeting. Mimel grabbed a hold of Leonis' right arm and began to drag him towards the dance floor. "Excuse me, Mimel."

"Yes?"

"Could you perhaps tell me where Dyshana is?"

"She said that she wasn't showing up tonight. Some kind of big, important thing." Mimel said, half speaking, half overly excited which prevented proper communication.

Hearing this, Leonis' eye shot at Rex to find pain in them. "Oh… I see. Thank you for tell me, Mimel." Rex said and began walking away. Leonis called out to Rex who simply ignored him as he made his way to another door which led to the back of the school. With a heavy sigh, Rex took off the suit which kept his wings hidden away from sight. "I should have known this would happen."

He told himself as he took a small jump into the air and began flapping his wings to begin floating. As he began to float upwards, the door slammed open to have Leonis running out, looking for the cousin he so related greatly too. Leonis looked all around him to find Rex had vanished. He looked up at the moon and found a snow-white feather fall from the sky which signaled what happened to Rex.

* * *

Duran and Thoma began to discuss trivial things as the drinking contest they were watching provided entertainment in the gaps they did not speak about. Thoma asked Duran about his skill set with his scythe if he unlocked the final skill, a question he did not get an answer from. He raised an eyebrow as Duran's look was of worry. Thoma looked at the screen when he saw a feather in Leonis' right hand. A wave of uncertainty entered Thoma's body as knocking came from the window.

Thoma quickly brandished his sword and readied for an attack from the direction of the window. Outside, a Rex crouched, motioning at the window lock to be opened. Relaxing, the mage lowered his guard and sheathed his sword. Thoma walked to the door and pulled the lock back as Rex pulled the window pull for him to slide in.

"Yo."

"You can't just say yo and sat on the outside like that!" Duran shouted, suddenly feeling the pain of his wounds reopening slowly.

"Careful, Duran, you needn't bring harm to yourself." Rex said, walking over to the opposite side of the bed as he pulled a chair to sit down on. "How have you been since we left earlier?"

"I'm guess me in this stupid bed doesn't indicate how I have been?"

"He's fine."

Thoma translated to Rex who gave a sigh of relief at hearing the news. Rex looked on the shelf and found that Duran's collapsible scythe was situated on it alongside the remnants of Thoma's staff. He looked at the mage who had on him a thin metal sword which looked more like a fencing piece than a real blade. Rex turned his attention to the television and found that the two were watching the dance unfold.

The elder sibling looked at Rex with his left eye, seeing his emotions were in check but not his body. Now wanting to touch on such a topic, he remained silent. After a few minutes, Thoma suggested they change the channel, to which Rex sided with. Duran, also knowing that something was wrong with Rex's behavior as of late, did not argue and changed it to the news of the night.

* * *

Leonhardt sat in his carriage, looking out at the lights that populated the midnight sky. The moon especially shined bright that evening alongside the stars that helped complete the evening. Worry of the other six vanished into obscurity as a more, pressing issue came into being.

"How much money will this cost me in the end?" Leonhardt asked himself, beginning to do the math aloud. "This carriage alone will cost around ten-thousand gold. The suits Ladius and Rex are currently using are about five-hundred total. And then comes the piece that will really test the limits of our funds, the location itself."

As he said that, the driver stated that they were entering into Rigulus country. The thought of cost disappeared from his mind as another entered. "I sure hope that this event turns uneventful compared to the occurrences of late." He said as he reached in the back for a little gift to set the mood right.

* * *

"I look like a clown with all this makeup, Alice."

"Oh, hush, Aunty Alice knows best, dear."

Alice stood behind a rather makeup heavy Ellis whose face was thoroughly covered in white. The younger relative was holding back her emotions to prevent an upset from accruing. Ellis sat in a chair in front of a large mirror that encompassed her entire body as well as body. Her hair was tweaked, often with much fighting, both verbally and physically, about how it should look. Ultimately, the style was a hair bun with two pins piercing in opposite directions. The dress of choice was a coral pink long gown that made her look like a princess going to a ball.

"Ellis, you could at least look like you appreciate what I am doing for you."

"But I don't; you are making me look like a clown. Why are you doing this anyway? I can do this myself." Ellis spoke, striking a good point as she is a capable adult.

"True, but knowing you, I cannot take such a risk."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing, just that I love you dearly."

Alice answered as the doorbell to their little house rung. The elder family member began walking from the room as Ellis grabbed the nearest towel to remove the excesses makeup from an otherwise perfect face. As Alice reached the door, she turned the knob and found a male with a white long coat standing before her with his hands behind his back.

"Good evening, ma'am. I assume you are Madam Alice, the teacher of magic in the school who took in my two brothers for the team?"

"I am she."

"Fantastic," Leonhardt said and motioned for her to come closer. The High Elf complied and moved inso he could whisper into her ears. "you are doing me a great deal of help by getting those two properly trained. You have my thanks, ma'am."

"Oh stop it, you keep this up and I may go with you instead of my niece." Alice said with a smile as a head popped from the hallway, showing anger from its face.

Leonhardt noticed that it was Ellis whose face was completely removed of any form of makeup. "Ah, good evening, Ellis. I trust you are doing well tonight?"

"_You sure did nab a good person this time, Ellis." _Alice thought in her head as Ellis began moving towards the door with a purse in her hand. Leonhardt moved his right hand from behind his back to reveal two flowers, one white and the other pink. _"Correction, you definitely found a proper man. Seeing this makes me feel old."_

"These are for you, Ellis. Despite the reasoning behind this little arrangement, I hope we can have a wonderful time." Leonhardt said, raising an eyebrow on the older elf's face.

"Reasoning, arrangement, Ellis dear," Alice said, grabbing the right ear of Ellis. "is there more to this than just a simple date?" She asked as Ellis flailed her arm in the air from the pain of Alice's hold. Leonhardt looked at the sight before him, seeing who the ruler of the household is.

"Blackmail!" Ellis shouted, wishing nothing more than for the pain to go away.

"I would not call it blackmail, Ellis. I willingly accept it." Leonhardt said, not noticing a shine come from Alice's eyes.

"No one is leaving this house until we get to the bottom of this ordeal." Alice said, tossing Ellis onto a couch and grabbing Leonhardt by his hand to pull the boy inside. Alice moved the boy away from the door and stood in front of it, slamming it shut behind her. "So, who would like to speak first?"

"Since the carriage we are currently using will not wait forever, I shall speak out. My brother, Thoma-"

"Already I know this is bad with his name starting the sentence off. Continue" Alice said, allowing Leonhardt to begin his story about why this is even happened.

* * *

If Leonis thought that Mimel would be a proper female tonight with everyone around, he quickly found out that he was absolutely wrong as they were the first to beginning the dance off. Mimel showed no skill of the activity as Leonis whispered before they entered the center stage to follow his footsteps. The actions Mimel demonstrated resembled that of a child following the orders of someone which did not help Leonis' case with Mimel's outfit.

Meanwhile Sieghart and Ladius knew that their doom was coming as they were to face off with their dates to decide who is the best couple. Now both males had no quarrels with each other, if anything, they were best friends. No, the problem lied with their dates.

Ladius and Sieghart sat in a horizontal bench in the center while Valeria and Linda on opposite ends, staring each other down, neither of them wanting to back down from the challenge. As the names of both dates were called out, Valeria and Friedelinde grabbed the hand of their respective date and dragged them along. The two man looked at each other before entering the field of combat.

"Alright, the long-awaited face off between two of Lucrellia High's most well-known swordsman will begin. However, only one can claim the title of Dancemaster Couple!" Sieghart's spine froze as he looked toward his right where he found the bane of Friedelinde and his own existence sitting in the commentator box.

"Oh dear Gods, why him." Sieghart said, eying Eugene who had a smile that a Cheshire cat would approve of.

"Oh my, it seems that one of the male dancers seems afoul excited to see you, my dear comrade. Now that the dancers are in place, we may begin the round." Winfield said as Leonis and Mimel took a seat in front of the show before them. "Ring the chicken!"

"Chicken?"

All three family members asked as they noticed that a platform was rising in between the two commentators, holding a chicken inside of a cage. The poultry pecked at the straw in it's cage before raising its head up to looked at the four dancers before it. Ladius and Sieghart, only for a moment, felt like they were being sacrificed by the enormous power radiating from the animal that could easily be made into tomorrow's lunch.

"Baque!" The chicken howled, declaring the round officially to begin. As its voice turned quiet, the platform which it's cage sat upon slowly descended back into the darkness from which it came from.

Sieghart and Linda glared at Eugene, believing that the event that just happened it his doing. The announcer merely shrugged the stares and grabbed the microphone. "Alrighty, you heard the chicken, you four, dance!"

The four just stood there, staring at the two males before the redhead of the four turned towards Ladius and said "G-grab my w-waist, Ladius." Valeria said as Ladius redirected his attention to his friend, a look of disbelief on it. "J-just do it."

Linda immediately knew that the rival woman was planning and told Sieghart to do the same. Both men looked at their dates, at the opposite man and back at the female of choice. Impatience filling in both females as rational mindsets was completely thrown to the side to defeat the conflicting female and her would be date.

Valeria was the first to act, latching onto Ladius' right hand and threw him forward, resulting in him sailing past Leonis and Mimel in mid-flight and nailing the wall closest to the commentators. Linda laughed at the horrible display, telling Valeria to watch how it was properly done. What happened after such a boast is Friedelinde's hidden power unleashed without her command, resulting in a repeat of past events.

Leonis moved his left hand to his right to cover the eyes of Mimel. Follow the same process, Mimel moved her right hand to the left to cover Leonis' eyes. He took his right hand to move Mimel's hand down towards his lips where they sat. Winfield and Eugene looked to the right of their panel and found that both men were out cold by the females they were beginning to dance with. Winfield whistled at the sight before them as they looked towards the center of the stage to find Valeria and Linda looking at the sight they caused in disbelief.

* * *

"And that is everything that has caused this event to happen."

Leonhardt finished the story before the two High Elf women, sitting on the couch next to Ellis during the entire thing. Alice shifted her eyes from a neutral look in between the two suspects and directly towards her niece. With years upon years of wisdom over Ellis, Alice easily could tell that Ellis knew something was coming.

A sigh released from the pearl lips of Alice, calming the mood of the room. "Leonhardt Raglan, I am deeply sorry for involving you in this."

"Nonscene, I do not mind taking Ellis on a date, even if the reasoning behind it is questionable. To be honest, I feel honored to be taking such a beautiful woman out for dinner."

"Do you always talk so properly? It is making me a little worried."

"Ya, I get that a lot from Thoma and Duran." Leonhardt chuckled at his own fault as an idea popped into his head. "Say, I think I have come up with an idea that you both might like." He said to the two woman which caught their attention. "Would you happen to have a pen and paper nearby, miss?" Leo asked, directing his words towards Alice.

"Only if you stop speaking so… aristocratic-like." Alice said, getting a slow nod from the human lord. "Ellis, open the cabinet to your right, please." She asked the younger relative who frantically ran her body to the right and grabbed the drawer and pulled it open. Inside saw a dozen sheets of paper and a three pens. Ellis grabbed one of each and handed them to Leonhardt who thanked her for it.

Leonhardt rose up from his seat on the couch and began walking towards the door where Alice was standing in front of. His right wrist began to move, signally writing to Ellis but was too far away from the writer to see what was on it. After asking Alice if he could go outside to speak with the driver, He walked out of the house and towards the carriage.

Alice got a glance of the writing on the paper and told Ellis to change out of her dress and into some conventional clothing. Ellis return with a questionable look on her face as Alice just told the young elf to listen to her. Reluctantly, Ellis rose up from her seat and began walking towards her room, not understand what is going on.

Outside, Leonhardt handed the slip of paper to the driver, telling him to give this to the necessary people at his estate and to wait for the objects to be returned to the carriage, only to have them delivered with those same people who made it. Leonhardt also mentioned that the driver's pay will be doubled by doing this for him tonight. Needless to say, the house master quickly got himself ready to move in the opposite direction he came from.

With a smile on his noble face, Leonhardt began to walk back to the house the whole ordeal took place in. As he reached the door, it opened from the other side to have Alice smiling at him. "Hello Mi- Alice, sorry. You seem to be in good spirits now."

"Oh indeed, come insde, I have plans for the three of us."

"_Two ladies and one man, one of which saying she has a plan? This sounds like something Thoma would create on his own." _Leonhardt thought as he stepped inside and was told to take a seat on the carpet floor in the center. As he sat in wait, Alice took a seat towards his front right with a grin on her face that sent chills down his spine. "If I may know, are you planning something?"

"Indeed, a little game so to say." Alice answered, hearing the door towards a room turned open to find Ellis wearing a cross between a pink and white magical schoolgirl outfit and a white mage outfit. In many ways, it bore a strong resemblance to Alice's current dressing, be it less revealing but neither did to any great extent. "Ah, the final piece of the activity."

"Activity?" both Leonhardt and Ellis said in unison, getting Alice to motion for the youngster to sit down to form a triangle.

"So, why are you having us sitting like this, Al-" Ellis paused when she saw a empty liquor bottle get summoned into the palm of the older elf's hands.

"We are going to play a little game. Truth or Dare, my two young friends." Alice said and placed the piece of glass on the carpet floor. "And before you say it's a bad surface to play such a game, Leo." She said before the lord could speak. Alice placed her right index finger a half a meter from the bottle and drew a circle around it. The surface inside of the ring transformed into a smooth surface.

Leonhardt looked at the inner surface of the circle before placing his hand on it to confirm it was indeed not carpet. He said to the caster that he was impressed and even more grateful for have her and the teacher for his brothers. Alice smiled at the compliment but noticed at the far right of her eye that Ellis was slightly fuming, knowing that Alice was taking all the attention from her date.

"Flattery will only get you so far. We will go counter clockwise, starting with myself, then Ellis and finally Leo. Let's start." Alice said, placing her hand on the bottle and spun it.

"_Note to self, never let Thoma hear of this event from happening, EVER!"_

* * *

Thoma sat in his chair, fiddling with his thumbs which quickly drew boring. With a crying of over exaggeration, he grabbed the remote from Duran's hands and began flipping through the channels until he made it to channel one.

"Alright, since we all are bored-"

"I'm not." Duran and Rex both said to Thoma as they were playing a game of chess in front of him.

"Lies! We are going to spy on Leo and see how his date is going. Let's see how my spy is doing?" Thoma said as a camera zoomed into a house none of the three have ever seen. Inside, they found Leo sitting across from the two High Elves of the school. "Wait, is that… their playing spin the bottle, that lucky bastard!"

"Do you honestly want to kiss Alice? I am pretty sure she would destroy you for even trying it." Duran said, getting the hand from Thoma.

"Who would not like to have a piece of me, huh?"

"Us." Rex said, completely slaughtering the aura that is Thoma Raglan.

* * *

The bottle continued to spin until it landed on the lord himself. He looked at the tip which faced him and saw a devilish smile appear on Alice's face. "Oh my, truth or dare, dear Raglan?"

"Truth, I have nothing to hide."

"Such bravado. Very well, who do you think is prettier, me, or Ellis?"

Alice asked as Leonhardt's face flinched at the question. Alice smiled with the look of a devilish witch while Ellis blushed at hearing the question. "W-well, you both are equally beautiful to me."

"Nope, either me or her, no both." Alice said, killing off any chance for Leonhardt to skip out from his demise.

The human sat in situation he never would wish upon himself or anyone for that matter. Looking at his options, only one seemed logical enough to where he could still play the game and not have his head vaporized by light magic. "Ellis." Leonhardt said, seeing the look of relief from his choice's face.

Alice looked at Leo's facial and physical expression told that he was expecting some kind of response to his choice from her. However, both knew that this decision was the correct one. "I see, Ellis, you are up."

Ellis looked at the bottle for a moment, thinking about what her date just said. The High Elf, unlike her older aunt, did not realize that Leonhardt said it was to keep the peace. Uncharacteristically, she reached for the bottle with a shaking right hand and quickly spun the bottle. Her heart began to beat slower until it once again landed on Leo.

The patrician looked at the bottle once more but remained content with the course of his luck. "Truth." Leonhardt said, speaking before Ellis could say anything to him.

"Alright… do you have any person in particular that you have feelings for?"

"No, though candidate upon candidate have been presented to be for as long as I have been Lord Raglan, no one has appeared before me that I have found an interest in." Leonhardt answered, giving the younger elf a mental sigh of relief. "Alright, my turn." He said and spun the bottle with a force he did not mean to give.

As the bottle continued to spin, he came up with his truth and dare statements. The bottle began to slow in rotation as it passes Alice and lands on Ellis. "Dare."

"We might as well discard the first part of the game. Very well, Ellis… I dare you to tell me why you made me take you on a date today."

Alice's right eye rises as she looked at her niece, interested on what her answer would be. Ellis sat still in her spot for over a minute as the silence overtook the room. Leo and Alice did not meet eyes with each other but they both knew that the other was looking at them. With a deep breath, Ellis answered by saying it was just his title and looks that made her want to go out with him.

Leonhardt Raglan felt like this game had taken a drastic turn from a simple, fun game, to an interrogation that was tearing the young girl apart. He readjusted himself on the ground and began to speak. "You will not be the first, Ellis, nor will you be the last. I do not blame you for making such a mistake."

"I do." Alice said.

"Why?"

"Because, I am considered by human years to be an old woman." Ellis told the lord who kept his face in check to the reason.

"That does not matter. Opportunity, chances for a better life, anything can change someone who otherwise would not act in such a way. I do not and will not look at you differently because of what happened." Leonhardt told the young lady who felt a tear fall from her right eye. Ellis wiped it off as Alice smiled at hearing what he said.

"This is getting so touching, let's continue the game." Alice divulged to the two youngsters and spun the bottle. Ellis began to get control of her emotions and Leonhardt simply watched the bottle spin until landing on him once more. "Three times. I am starting to think this piece of glass wants to know about you, Leo."

"Well it will have to wait, I choose dare this time." Leo said as Alice went into deep thought.

A light bulb appeared on top of Alice's head, only for it to go out. She tapped it with her left hand and it was lit once more. On her face showed a smile which rivaled that of a demonic gurg but this time, with the face of an angel. "Alright, Lord Raglan, since you and your family seems to be good at surprising everyone in this world, I dare you to... do a strip tease to Ellis."

Ellis' jaw dropped down at the thoughts of the human next to her. Leonhardt's eyes opened up at the idea he would perform such a vulgar act. These two responses caused Alice to begin laughing uncontrollably. After a minute of laughing, she said that the dare was simple and that no one would have to do anything like that. Relief began to enter the two subject's body as Alice summoned a conjured poker table.

"What we will be doing is strip poker instead."

* * *

"Being a lord means you get the greatest time of your life." Thoma said, knowing the outcome already of who would win.

"Why do you say that?" Rex asked, to which Thoma asked is he should explain of if Duran would like to.

Ultimately, Duran said he didn't feel like it so Thoma began to talk. "Leo has never lost a poker game at the house. You will not believe how much money he got from me and Ladius, it's ridiculous."

"So… we are going to see two High Elves wearing absolutely nothing?"

"Indeed."

* * *

A half an hour passed since the beginning of the game and the outcome was very decisive to say the least. Ellis had on her body Leo's coat, necklace and had the sword he treasured so much on her lap. Alice remained untouched by the game. To the side of her seat sat a shirt that was too big for her. Both women had their clothes completely on without even so much as a thought of removing them.

Leonhardt however, was a completely different story. He lost everything on his upper body and was beginning to worry about his lower section. In actuality, Leonhardt purposefully was giving up the games to the ladies due to being a gentleman. This did not help his case as he is losing every hand being given to him and losing a piece of clothing as a result. How fit his body was did not help the situation as periods of Ellis staring at him ensued.

Alice slid the two cards towards Leo, Ellis and then she as the lord picked them up from the surface and into his hand. His hand showed two aces from the club and spade suit. Alice took the top three cards on the deck and placed them in the center of the board. One card was a king of hearts while the other two were aces.

"_If only I had luck like this in games I am serious in. Although, I am sure Thoma would take complete advantage of this if he were in my shoes. Why not, I'll take this hand and see where it takes me." _Leonhardt said, finally taking this round alone for real in place of throwing the game as he has been. "Raise."

"Bet."

"Bet."

Alice said as she took the top card from the deck and placed it, revealing a queen of hearts. Leonhardt noticed that Ellis' face showed worry as the turn was his to decide. With a smile, he raised it by five-hundred. Alice raised an eye as Ellis folded her cards to reveal a three of clubs and an eight of hearts. Alice looked at her hand and check, letting the fifth card be placed.

The final of the five cards is a jack of hearts. Leo looked at the board and saw that a potential to outplay him was possible. However, he told himself that he would take this hand to the end and so he shall. "All in." The man told his fellow players and pushed the remaining stack to the middle of the board.

"I hope that includes your pants." Alice said, smirking at the sight of Ellis' face which formed a scarlet red blush from such a comment. "Very well, I too shall go all in." She said, sliding all her chips into the center where Leo's were placed.

Leonhardt looked at the High Elf which she too did the same. An invisible wave shot out from both of their eyes, not backing down from the challenge. Ellis just sat in her seat, worried this might turn into something bad if Alice losses this. Leonhardt filled her cards to reveal a four of a kind. As he felt he was going to win, Alice smiled and flipped her own, showing an unimportant card but also a ten of hearts.

"Straight flush. Off with the pants, our esteemed lord."

Alice said as knocking came from the other side of the door. Leonhardt, seeing his opportunity, rose up from his seat and walked over to the door before Alice could intervene. He opened it to find a line of chefs standing before him. With a smile, he moved aside to allow the train to roll in. Alice, seeing the sight of chefs entering the house, motioned for them to enter the room to the right of the one they are currently in.

As they moved at the speed of lightning, they placed the dishes containing the food on the table and bolted out, one remarking that their lord was not wearing anything above his waist. Leonhardt closed the door behind the last chef and turned towards the ladies, declaring that it was time to eat. He asked Ellis and Alice for his clothing back which they reluctantly did so.

After getting his shirt and coat on, all the while, the girls were staring at him chiseled out body quickly get covered up, Leonhardt led the way towards the dining room from the living room. He stepped into the room and saw that the three dishes were hidden away from sight by a domed lid. By each of the cloches sat a wine bottle for each person as well as a glass.

Leonhardt smiled at the sight before him as he slightly opened the dome to expect the food which he concluded was expertly done to the highest degree. The lord took a mental note to personally thank each chef who helped make this night a success on short notice.

Ellis and Alice both smelled the food from inside and it took them every bit of their willpower to prevent droll from releasing from their mouths. Leonhardt pulled the two chairs for each lady and began to pour each a glass. Red liquid ran from the bottle and into the glass with an earthy armora escaping the liquid.

Having enough of not knowing, Ellis spook up. "Leo, what is this wine called, I have never seen it before?"

Leonhardt finished pouring both elf's glasses and moved on to his own bottle and glass. "This is a wine specifically made from the few vineyards I have in my land. Scarlotto Fiume is the name and these are one of the older bottles in my cellar under my estate. Go on and take a sip."

He said to the females and took a seat and plugged up his bottle to prevent a spillage. Alice was the first to reach her glass as she took a sip from her piece. "Black cherry, but also raspberry, wise choice I must say, this taste perfectly balances the flavoring as not one overwhelms the other. Ahh, I can taste an anise spice finish in it as well."

"You pick up the tastes quicker than anyone I know." Leonhardt said, noticing that Ellis had her hand on the dome lid's top. "I suppose I might explain what is underneath these. You can open them you two." He said to them and opened his own with them. "I present Coq au Vin, one of Duran's more favorite foods and one I think you may like."

The dish contained pieces of large, boneless chicken with small amounts of lardon, celery and carrots. Mushrooms, garlic, and pancetta covered the corners of the plate as a red wine from what Leo explained came from the original date's location of Chalcis covered the rest of the dish alongside the chicken. The overall look of the food was one that both elves have never seen or tried.

Ellis picked up a fork from the small selection of silverware on her napkin and pierced the chicken with it. She ran the meat along the liquid inside of the dish to get the taste of the dish in one bite. She then moved it to her lips and took a bit from it. Alice and Leo noticed that Ellis's facial expression was beyond indescribable.

"I see that someone likes the food." Leonhardt said and used a knife to cut off a small bit of the pancetta.

"Rich, warm, and savory are the only words I can think could describe how good this is." Alice told the gifter of the food.

"Remind me who the literature teacher is, Alice?"

* * *

After an hour of feasting on the best meal the two women have had in a very long time, Leonhardt, along with a small detachment of servants who retrieved the dishes and exited the room just as quickly, was making his way towards the door when a thought he needed to touch on hit him.

"Ellis?"

Leo slowly turned around and saw that the lady he asked for was standing on the corner of the entrance to the kitchen alongside Alice. "Yes?"

"I want you to realize something before I leave and we return back to how things were in the school, you too Alice. After tonight, I consider both of you my friends now." Leonhardt said, declaring to the ladies as he walked out of the building and towards the waiting carriage.

* * *

Dyshana sat on her bed with her head throbbing from the grand total of annoyances, stupidity and other child like things she had to overcome this night. Her back laid on the piece of furniture as she moved her head towards the left where she saw a jet-black cheongsam which Mimel helped her pick out for the dance; a dance she did not participate in due to the deeds of the principal and the recent events he created.

* * *

_Omake 5 - Agarest, the Fighter_

_Who's the teacher now, brother?_

_Duran Raglan Wins. Perfect!_

"All you did was spam fireballs at my face, Duran!" Thoma shouted, seeming a virtual representation of himself on the floor while Duran stuck a victory pose with his scythe out in-game.

"Learn to block then." Duran responded to Thoma in his sickbed.

"This is far more entertaining than anything I have seen in a long time." Alice said to her two feuding students as she looked at the Noah and Ryuryu who nodded in unison at the statement.

"REMATCH, NO SPAMMING!" Thoma declared, not wanting to be one upped by his little brother in such an undignified way.

"Fine, I hope you are ready to taste the floor again in game."

Duran said, switching back to the character select screen. After loading completely, the rooster had people ranging from the five members of House Raglan, the members of the magic group and even a batch of characters who no one has ever heard of like Weiss, Aina and Eva.

_Thoma Raglan!_

_Duran Raglan!_

_Please select the arena_

"Where do you want to get your butt kicked, Thoma?" Duran asked in a rhetorical voice but it did not stop Thoma from speaking.

"Does it really matter?" Thoma replied as he hit the random stage select.

_Random… Raglan Estate, Early Morning_

_Time to see if the student becomes the master._

_You don't need to hold back, Duran._

_FIGHT!_

Duran pressed down on the fight stick three times and pressed the special key he placed on his fighter's variant of a controller. Immediately after the start screen disappeared, a beam of light struck down on Thoma's character, capturing him in place. The camera readjusted to have a figure standing in the darkness, only to be identified by the sight of yellow, cat like, eyes and a metallic scythe behind it. The figure vanished as Thoma's pupils shrunk as pain erupted into his chest and his head fell downward from such a quick infliction.

The camera then appeared once more to have Duran surrounded by a storm of fire and was before Thoma's feet. The sight of a tornado rising up from the ground to engulf the opponent told everyone who the clear victor was.

_Who's the teacher now, brother?_

_Duran Raglan Wins. Perfect!_

"Who is the teacher now, Thoma? Come on, I want to hear it." Duran asked with a grin of satisfaction for being able to say that to his teacher for many years.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Originally, one omake I was going to do was Leo actually winning the poker scene against Ellis and Alice. As I thought about it better and the current rating of the story being T, having them being nearly without clothes would be wrong for me to write I personally believe on a moral level and not caring what the fans declare I do.

Now, a LOT of people helped me with this chapter but I can only think of three people who I could not have done it without getting help from at the time. One is WS246 who I got the idea for Chalcis being wine country and other little ideas. That, and also being the driving force for me to do better in these stories. Second is lychee-ran who helped me with more things in this story than I can remember. Then a non-fanfic person by the name of Yurii, a chef who helped me with the food who is also a father figure to me of sort.


End file.
